I Hate It But I Love You
by shiningfire
Summary: Itachi has come to Konoha Village for his precious little brother, Sasuke. After having a couple of intimate encounters with him, Sasuke has come to fall in love with him no matter how troublesome it is. Hint* Uchihacest ItaSasu definite Sequel is out!
1. Chapter 1

Twentieth Century Music

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way.

Itachi x Sasuke Yaoi

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke scowled and winced at the high squeaky voice that called his name in a desperate need to hug him and hold him tightly. He looked over his shoulder, and, to his horror, saw an annoying pink-haired girl smiling with happiness and running over to him with a light blush on her hear-filled face. Her name, similar to her overdose of 'pinkness,' was Sakura.

Next to her was a dumb looking blonde boy staring at her with a look of obsessive love, and then to Sasuke with a look of hatred and jealousy. Sasuke sighed, annoyed by his love obsessed team mates. His head turned back forward, eyes focusing only on the training field in front of him. "Time to train and get more powerful." He thought, pulling his hands out of his pockets and starting to train with the large piece of wood in front of him.

"Where is that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, looking around. "He's always late… that perverted sensei.." She muttered, but then stared back at Sasuke with awe. "Wah Sasuke-kun! Already training!? You're so hard-working!"

Sasuke sighed. "That's because the gray haired man in a mask told us to start training with out him…" He thought, scowling at the love struck idiot. He decided to stopped, not being able to handle Sakura staring at him with drool coming out of her mouth. He knew that the more he trained, she would eventually just lunge onto him like a leech in need of blood.

Sasuke leaned against the wood, and just did one of the things he does best- cross his arms and look down ignoring everything that was going on around him.

Even though he tried, he still couldn't block out the noise of the annoying conversation the pink and the blonde team mates were having. "Sakura-chan? What about after this we go and eat some ramyun together?" Naruto asked, grinning lovingly at Sakura.

"Bakka! You never have enough money to pay for the both of us anyway!" She yelled, hitting him over the head.

"Ah… Sakura chan… that hurt…" Naruto groaned, rubbing his head. Sakura scowled, sighing in anger.

Sasuke twitched a little, knowing he might snap. These past few years of Team 7, and now Team Kakashi has been somewhat torturing, annoying, and yet he had to admit, very warm and loving as well. Of course, he might hate them a lot, but at times, he knew that deep inside he cared for them. He knew he was happy that he didn't go with Orochimaru, but inside him, deep in his heart, his anger and revenge for Itachi still lived.

"Itachi…" Sasuke thought, scowling at the thought of him. His eyes opened and his fists clenched together, his knuckles turning white and his veins showing on his well built arms.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared, standing on top of the wood Sasuke was leaning against.

"Yo!" he said. "Sorry I'm late! I was walking over here until I saw a cat chasing a bird and decided to teach them about cooperation but…"

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him.

Sasuke sighed. "Aren't they used to the copy nin always being late already?" He thought, in annoyance, his hatred and anger for Itachi temporarily disappearing for now.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, anyways, the other ninjas and I were thinking that for this week, all the teams shall have a rest. After our whole survival test at all, we think that it's a reward for all of you for actually passing. Oh but then you should still get some training and not just slack off all day."

"Alright!" Sakura exclaimed, thinking, "This week… I will get Sasuke-kun's love!" She thought, smiling and looking at Sasuke.

"I'll have to stay away from her at all times…" Sasuke thought.

"That test was easy anyways!" Naruto said. "But a rest would be awesome!"

"He's probably just going to sleep and eat ramyun all day…" Sasuke thought, staring at the blonde boy in orange.

"Alright then! You're all dismissed!" Kakashi said, and he disappeared, probably to go and read his book.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura immediately said, running towards him. Sasuke was able to disappear in time, just before she lunged herself at him.

He was now walking in the streets of Konoha. After eating a meal, he continued his walk towards his house, but something didn't feel right. He felt a shiver go up his spine, and then back down. There was… an aura around him that felt so… familiar yet at the same time he couldn't quite recall whose it was. "This feeling… when do I usually have this feeling?" he thought, looking around him.

Chills were again sent down his spine as his blood began swirling around his body and his skin began to tingle. He couldn't sense anyone near him with intentions of hurting, so he just shook off the feeling and started running towards his house.

Once he was in his house, he slammed the door behind him, leaning against it and catching his breath. He was sweating, and for some reason, the sweat dropping from his frantic yet emotionless face was cold…

Sasuke looked around his one story house, for some reason expecting to find someone in there or see any change of furniture. Everything seemed exactly the way it was when he left the house, and he couldn't sense any chakra around. He closed his eyes, thinking, "All this annoyance and keeping in my anger must have gone to my head…" He thought, and took deep breaths to keep his beating heart steady.

"A nap…" He thought almost immediately after being calmed down. "I'll take a long, steady nap." He walked towards his room, and went under his covers. Soon, his eyelids were brought down covering his black eyes, and he was sound asleep.

But he couldn't stop the dream from emerging in his not so peaceful sleep…

"_Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, a kunai in his hand and blood trickling down his sweaty face. "You bastard! Come back here!" He yelled, running towards a distant black figure slowly walking away._

_He heard his 'aniki' chuckle and turn around towards him. "Sasuke… my dear little brother…" He said, smirking and slowly chuckled again, triggering Sasuke's anger once more._

_Then, in a second, he was in front of Sasuke with a kunai in front of his throat. Sasuke was slightly trembling but tried not show his fear in his eyes and instead glared at Itachi. "Bastard…" He muttered._

_Instead of slitting his throat as Sasuke expected, Itachi instead used the kunai to rip Sasuke's shirt right down the middle, stopping at his waist. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sasuke yelled, trying to back away, but for some reason, he couldn't move._

"_Shh… my Sasuke-kun… I'll try and make up with you… by making you feel… pleasurable…" In an instant, Sasuke was on the ground, as Itachi was licking the blood off his face. _

_Sasuke's body wouldn't move. He winced, turning his head as Itachi sucked on his neck. He gritted his teeth to try and not moan, but a slight moan was heard by his brother anyways much to his embarrassment and anger. "Get… off… me…" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, angry but having a hard time speaking clearly and loudly._

_Itachi chuckled again, and started sucking on Sasuke's nipple one by one. Sasuke moaned and groaned again, and his eyes widened in surprise as he felt Itachi's hand touching his crotch gently. "Where do you think you're touching!" Sasuke yelled, and cursed at himself as he actually felt turned on by the way Itachi touched him. _

"_You're yelling... yet you know you like it." Itachi muttered, and when he was about to go a step further…_

"No!" Sasuke yelled, eyes widening and body sitting back up. He looked around him and saw as the sun had already set. Sweat was pouring down his face, and to his horror, he saw a slight bulge in the blankets between his legs. He lifted the blanket with trembling hands, and saw as he had an erection. He was slightly blushing, but was also angry at himself. "What the fuck's wrong with you?!" He thought to himself, mentally scolding himself. "You got a fuckin erection from a wet dream about…" he almost gagged thinking of the name, _"Itachi", _finishing that sentence.

"Get a grip!" Sasuke muttered to himself, head in his hands. "You hate him…. You hate him…" He told himself.

"Hate who now?" Sasuke's hands froze, as that familiar, deep voice spoke. He heard it from the corner of his room. He slowly looked up, trying to keep in his anger and slight amount of fear. There… he saw _him._

In the shadows, lurking there was his oh so hated brother, Itachi.

Itachi walked forward, long black hair tied up, eyes black just like Sasuke's, fingernails painted dark black, and wearing a long black coat with red clouds. Sasuke stared at Itachi, and then glared at him so violently with all the hatred he had in himself.

He forgot about the bump under the blankets. Itachi walked towards him slowly, and sat beside him. Sasuke was trembling with a mix of emotions- anger, slight sadness, and fear. Not only that, but his body was reacting the same way it did before he fell asleep. His heart was beating faster, his blood was swirling around beneath his skin, and he was starting to sweat even more.

Itachi chuckled, just like the way he did in Sasuke's nightmare. "You…" Sasuke growled, and was about to punch Itachi, not being able to resist. Itachi just moved his head to dodge it, and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke tried to use the other one, but Itachi grabbed that one as well. Soon, Itachi easily had Sasuke's arms pinned up with one hand, and used the other one to touch Sasuke's cheek.

"Wh-What are you doing…" Sasuke muttered, his breathing increasing as Itachi came nearer to him.

"Oh Sasuke… my dear little brother…"

"I'm not your brother." Sasuke said harshly through gritted teeth. "Let me GO!" He yelled, and struggled to get free, but Itachi suddenly touched him in 'that' spot.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his face blushed as Itachi's hand gently squeezed him there. "You know… I watched you as you were in your little wet dream… I'm going to have to punish you if you were dreaming about someone else other than me."

Sasuke scowled at him. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE DREAMING ABOUT YOU, YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, knowing very well he was lying, but he'd be fucked up saying that now.

Itachi stared at him for a while, looking around Sasuke's black eyes as Sasuke just continued glaring at him. Then, Itachi's look became a glare, much to Sasuke's surprise. Itachi's glare was, at that moment, scarier than Sasuke's. He shoved Sasuke down more, grabbing his crotch tightly. "So… who's that other bastard you were thinking of?" He asked. "Or bitch?"

Sasuke turned his face away, slightly blushing now. "None of your damned business." He muttered, wondering why Itachi was acting so angry.

"Actually…" Itachi said, hissing in Sasuke's ear. "It is my business because you belong to no one other than me… and having you dream about someone else and getting an erection from the very thought of that person makes me wanna kill every single damned bastard in Konoha." Sasuke glared up at Itachi.

"Why should you care!? And you're fuckin stupid if you think you own me in any way!" he yelled.

Itachi lifted a brow. "Oh really?" He asked, and suddenly, his lips were pressed down hard on Sasuke's.

"Mmmmm! MMMM! WHAT THE FUCK!" Sasuke yelled as the kiss was released and Itachi's hand went up his shirt.

"I told you I'd have to punish you for even thinking about someone else other than me." Itachi muttered as he licked Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke held back his moans as Itachi began kissing him again, licking his lip for entrance. Much to Sasuke's surprise, he actually opened his mouth letting Itachi's tongue inside. "What am I doing?" Sasuke thought, as Itachi played with his tongue. "Why am I doing this? What is he doing? He never acted like this before… Why.. Why do I.. feel so…pleasurable and yet at the same time… why does my heart feel so heavy and sad?" He thought. He had his eyes closed the whole time, and slowly opened them, eyeing Itachi as Itachi took of Sasuke's shirt. His eyes showed grief and sadness, his anger being replaced by those feelings only.

"I-Itachi… you… bastard…" Sasuke muttered, breathing heavily as Itachi suddenly licked his pink small nipple. "N-No…. stop…" He said, his head leaning back as his arms were still pinned down by Itachi's hand.

"You know…. You're no longer struggling." Itachi said, eyeing him slowly while licking Sasuke's nipple and then biting it. "Which means…" He said, going on to the next nipple. "You love this."

Sasuke shook his head, glaring at Itachi, but couldn't help and moan as he bit his nipple again. "No! I… I…. ugh… Itachi…. You…. You…" He tried to curse but was feeling too much pain and pleasure to.

Itachi smirked, and took of Sasuke's pants. "Look…. You're so hard…" he said, kissing the front of his pants. Sasuke jerked forward as he did. Itachi took the pants off and saw as his boxers were already slightly wet from Sasuke's wet penis.

Chuckling, he lowered the clothing hindrance and just stared at Sasuke's dick which was up and just about ready to blow. He teased Sasuke, wanting to torture him longer. Sasuke's wrists were now free, but he still didn't dare to struggle and instead used his hands to grab the white sheets beneath him.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke's flushed face, and blew on his penis. "Ugh!" Sasuke mumbled, arching his back. Itachi then used one finger, circling around the penis torturing Sasuke greatly.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated and angry.

"Yes?" Itachi asked in a fake oblivious voice, love seeing Sasuke so desperate for him. "Ask me Sasuke… to touch you…" He said.

Sasuke glared at him. "Damn it! Never! I'll just do it myself!" He muttered, and was about to grab his penis, but Itachi smacked his hand away.

"No you won't." Itachi said. Sasuke grimaced, wanting to come badly. "Just say it… You know you want to." He said, teasingly circling the top of Sasuke's stomach.

"Please…" Sasuke muttered in a whisper, even giving a quiet whimper.

"What?" Itachi asked, wanting to hear him beg louder.

"Please!" Sasuke said, louder now. "Please… Touch me…" He muttered. "Make me come!" He said in a desperate and needy voice. All his thoughts of him being insane and questioning himself on what he was doing disappeared with thoughts of needy pleasure.

Itachi smirked, and nodded. "I'd be glad to." He said, and grabbed Sasuke's dick with his hand, rubbing it and pumping it hard.

"Ugh! Ugh!" Sasuke groaned and moaned in absolute pleasure, and then his pleasure point went beyond as he felt him go inside Itachi's moist, wet mouth. "Oh FUCK!" Sasuke yelled, shocked. Itachi sucked his dick, using tongue and lips. He sucked on it up and down, and then using the tip of his tongue to play with the top part of the penis. "NO!" Sasuke yelled, his back arching forward and his hands gripping the blankets beneath him. "No! That's… too much…" He muttered, not being able to handle anymore.

Itachi sucked harder and harder, playing more with Sasuke's sensitive spot, and, finally, Sasuke exploded in Itachi's mouth, not being able to take it anymore and wanting to feel the pleasurable climax. Sasuke's cum dripped down Itachi's lips as Itachi tried to swallow as much as he could. After Sasuke trembled a bit, still releasing more than he ever has, he laid back down, limbs spreading everywhere. He was breathless, tired, and weak.

After Itachi licked him off clean, he lightly laughed. "You know we're far from done with your punishment right?" He asked, and began to take off his pants and boxers.

Sasuke's eyes widened, half fearing and half anticipating Itachi's next movement. As Itachi's boxers were removed, Sasuke felt himself blush as he saw his brother's hard penis. Itachi smirked, liking the way Sasuke stared at him shocked.

"W-What…. No…" Sasuke muttered, not knowing if he was ready or not.

"Shh…. It'll be fun… don't worry." Itachi said, kissing Sasuke again. While kissing him, he positioned a finger at Sasuke's hole. Then, he slipped it inside.

"AH!" Sasuke groaned and yelled in Itachi's mouth. Itachi then slipped another finger in, spreading them to make sure Sasuke's was ready and good. They didn't have any lube… Itachi hoped.

Itachi glared at Sasuke. "You don't by chance have any condoms or lubes around here right…?" he asked, in a deadly voice.

Sasuke stared at him, still moaning from his fingers and quickly shook his head. "N-No! I… I don't…" He said, and wasn't lying. He was still a virgin. Well he was only 15! He didn't spend all his time with sex and porn like most boys did.

Itachi smirked again, calming his deadly eyes and slipped another finger in. "Good… cus if you did… I'd really kill every guy in this village." He said, moving his fingers faster and faster.

"AH! No!" Sasuke groaned as Itachi's fingers moved fast.

Itachi couldn't take it, knowing he would explode soon. "Sorry little brother… I'm going to have to put it in now." He said, taking his fingers out and readying himself with a good position.

Sasuke shut his eyes closed as Itachi got ready. Then, he felt it… the head of Itachi's penis go in, and then the whole thing go in little by little. "DAMN IT Itachi go faster!" Sasuke yelled, not being able to take this. He was loosing his patience and wanted to feel extreme pleasure.

Itachi chuckled, and decided to obey his brother's commands. He slipped the penis all the way in as deep as he could. "AH!" Sasuke yelled, wincing and grabbing Itachi's shoulders, squeezing them tight. "Move!" he yelled, as the feeling adjusted and pleasure soon came.

Nodding, Itachi started moving in and out of Sasuke as fast as he could, his pace increasing by the second. "More! Ah! Faster! Deeper! Oh! Oh! Yes!" Sasuke yelled, slightly shocked by what he was saying, but didn't care much. He just wanted more of his brother. "More! Oh yes!" He yelled, groaning and moaning with absolute pleasure and pain.

Then, he hit it. Itachi hit Sasuke's prostate. "AH!" Sasuke jerked his head forward and his back arched a lot. Itachi smirked, knowing what it was. He hit it again and again as hard as he could, knowing that it was giving much pleasure to Sasuke. "No! Too much! Oh… yes! More! Please! Itachi!" Sasuke grabbed his brother's hair and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"What? What is it Sasuke?" He asked, love seeing his brother wanting him so much.

Sasuke's face was covered with tears as his head reached up and his hands wrapped Itachi. "More… Please… Give me more… I want you to fuck me harder… please… More…" He said, desperate and in need of something to relieve him of all his stress and anger that he's had the whole day… his whole life.

Itachi smirked. "Ok."

His speed and pace increased, as Itachi actually used some of his chakra and speed to go faster and move faster inside Sasuke. He hit his prostate as hard as he could many times in a row. "AH! Yes! Oh! Yes! Itachi! Oh!" Sasuke moaned, as his pleasure point was coming up. "I'm going to cum! Oh yes I'm going to cum!" Sasuke shouted, Itachi grabbing his penis and pumping him, trying to match the speed and pace of his banging inside him.

Itachi moved faster and faster, using his skillful hands to pump Sasuke's penis well. "AH!!" Sasuke yelled, as he came. He kept a position for a while, trembling with pleasure as his penis went up and squirted out a lot of cum, more than before.

Right in the middle of his climax, Itachi couldn't take the way Sasuke's inner muscles were squeezing his penis so tightly. He came right inside Sasuke for many seconds, releasing everything he had inside him.

Sasuke screamed as they both climaxed hard. He felt his brothers cum squirt inside him, swirling around his hot hole. Then, as his body went limp and Itachi's went limp seconds after on top of him, they were both covered in cum and sweat. Some of Itachi's semen was spilling out of Sasuke's hole. They were on top of each other, breathing hard and Sasuke was still slightly still trembling, getting over his after orgasm feelings.

Itachi recovered his breathing and got up, steadying his legs again. "Damn…" He thought to himself. "He was so fuckin good… better than I expected…" he smirked though, happy that he did what he always wanted to do during his years of not seeing his brother. He wanted to touch him… feel him…do him… cus he missed him.

Sasuke was still laying on the bed, tired. "Sasuke." Itachi said, turning towards him. "When you wake up, we're leaving for a trip."

Sasuke stared at his brother, his vision slightly blurring. "Itachi… you… bastard…" he muttered, before falling asleep.

"Mmmm… what happened?" Eyelids slowly starting opening, and Sasuke looked around to find himself on his bed, naked and a little tired. There were some wet spots on his bed and the blankets were all messed up. Light shown through the curtains that covered his window and sounds of birds chirping were also heard.

He slowly sat up, rubbing his temples to remember what happened the night before. Then, he remembered. "Itachi…" he thought, and groaned, as his ass starting hurting but more importantly, as he started remembering the disgusting things the said to him. _"More… more…. Oh yes!"_ He shook his head, getting rid of the dirty thoughts, but for some reason, some odd, strange reason, he had this bit of happiness deep, deep down his heart below all the anger and hatred. Was it cus… he may have… actually missed his brother? And liked having sex with him? Did he… maybe… _love him?_ Sasuke shook his head again, mentally slapping himself. "No! Shut up!" He yelled at himself. "No…" But he knew that for sure, he absolutely enjoyed the sex and couldn't even deny it himself. "Maybe it was just cus I was under a lot of pressure and stress that the sex made me feel relaxed." He thought. "It had nothing to do with the person I did it with." He tried to reassure himself, but wasn't even completely convinced.

Remembering Itachi's words before he fell asleep- _"When you wake up, we're leaving for a trip." _– Sasuke quickly looked around to see if Itachi was anywhere near. He didn't sense anyone. "Hm… Probably was a lie… he probably just came to use me for his sexual pleasure and left." He thought, and rolled his fists at that thought, but knew that the hurt inside his heart was more painful than his ass.

Slowly and a bit painfully getting up, not being able to stand with his wobbly legs, he scowled. "Damn it… sucks being a virgin and having anal sex the first time." He thought, walking over to get his clothes and going over to the bathroom with shaking legs. He showered, cleaning himself of the dried cum and sweat on him, and tried his best to get into some good clothes. Thinking that getting some exercise would help him adjust to his legs, he walked out into the sunlight.

Seeing kids running around, old people working in stores, and ninjas jumping on rooftops, he sighed. "Another annoying day…" He muttered, and walked down the Konoha streets, cursing at himself as he almost tripped twice.

Walking towards a bridge, he leaned against it looking at the small lake below him. "Itachi you bastard…" He thought, his heart dropping regrettably. He could feel damn tears a millimeter close to his eyes, but tried his hardest to keep them in. "No… don't cry… you can't show your emotions so easily…" He thought, and struggled in keeping them in.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the loud, annoying voice calling his name. Slightly turning his head, the first thing he saw was the spiky blonde hair, and then the body with an orange suit.

"What is it Naruto you dobe?" He asked, sighing and facing the water again.

"Let's have a sparring match! You and me huh? Huh? Heh? Eh? Come on! Come on!" Naruto said, eagerly jumping around him.

Knowing that in his condition, mostly because of his legs, Sasuke was in no condition nor mood to fight. Naruto, was admittedly, strong and he did not want to face the embarrassment of loosing against Naruto by tripping. "Next time bakka- I'm busy." Sasuke said, and started heading back into the busy street.

"Busy?! With what?!" Naruto shouted, resting his arms behind his head and curiously looking at Sasuke.

"Do you always have to shout?" Sasuke muttered, glaring at him. "And none of your business." He said, trying to get away from his annoying team mate, and ugh… best friend.

Suddenly, Sasuke's legs gave another surprising fall, making him trip and was about to fall. "WOA!" Naruto shouted, and caught him before he fell, face first into the ground.

His head was facing the dirt about an inch away while Naruto had his arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist. "Heheh- now you owe me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed, and got up himself, pushing Naruto away. "Never dobe." He muttered, and started walking away but his legs wouldn't help him much.

"Alright then! I'll make you wanna owe me!" Naruto exclaimed, and suddenly, carried Sasuke into his arms bridal style.

"DAMN IT DOBE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sasuke shouted, cursing at the way Naruto was so strong.

Naruto grinned and chuckled. "Hehehe..." He started running fast towards Sasuke's house.

"Bakka!" Sasuke shouted, struggling to get off but Naruto wouldn't let him. Up and down he went in Naruto's arms, uncomfortable and angry.

Soon, they reached Sasuke's house. Naruto barged inside while Sasuke thought, "Damn it… I should have locked the door."

Laying Sasuke on his bed, Naruto said, "So…" he wiped his nose grinning. "How about owing me now!? Since I helped you?"

"Bakka! I never asked for you help!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto pouted. "But but… I even carried you… and helped you when you were about to trip… and and…" He pouted again, looking like he was going to cry.

"Alright alright damn it…" Sasuke muttered. "What do you want you dobe?" He asked, laying back on his bed, trying to get rid of the head ache he got from bouncing in Naruto's arms.

Naruto thought. "Hm… since you can't train with me…" He grinned, and faced Sasuke with a mischievous smile… and, to Sasuke's shock, a lustful look. "Let's have sex!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, sadly. :)

Here's what happened at the end of the last chapter (just in case) :

Naruto thought. "Hm… since you can't train with me…" He grinned, and faced Sasuke with a mischievous smile… and, to Sasuke's shock, a lustful look. "Let's have sex!"

Silence…..

"Get out." Sasuke suddenly said, through gritted teeth and fists in the shape of hard rocks.

"Oh come on! Sakura won't let me and well…we're best friends and I'm in need! Please Sasuke? Please? I know you probably wanna be seme and all, but let's admit it- you got a cuter butt probably and I have bigger muscles and I'm even slightly taller so let's just…"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto!" He shouted. "I don't wanna screw with you! Ok?" he said, rubbing his temples and thinking about the night before with Itachi. "I can't do it with anyone else other than him…" he thought, and then realized exactly WHAT he thought. "What am I thinking?" He thought, a bit shocked at himself. "Of course I can have sex with someone else and feel pleasure… it's not it was only cus I was doing it with Itachi that I felt so much pleasure… I could feel it with anyone! Anyone!" he thought, and frantically nodded his head, trying to convince himself. "Yes! Anyone!" He murmured.

"Um… Sasuke… are you saying that you'd like to… well you know?" Naruto asked, confused by the way Sasuke was nodding his head.

Sasuke looked at him, and knowing that he wasn't 100 percent convinced, he sighed, thinking for a while. "Naruto… Let's do it fast and quick… And let me get this straight. I do NOT love you. We're nothing but rivals that are best friends and team mates. Nothing more. And I am NOT gay. You're just not going to leave me alone until we do this…and I do owe you so… just for today."

Naruto smiled happily. "Alright!" He exclaimed, and threw a fist in the air.

"Itachi you bastard… making me do this…" Sasuke thought, as Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke.

Slowly, Naruto kissed him, pushing his tongue inside and playing around with Sasuke's tongue. "Mmmm…" Naruto moaned, and put his hand up Sasuke's shirt.

"It doesn't feel… right…" Was the first thing that popped up in Sasuke's mind. "When Itachi touched me… it felt… wrong yet so good… and pleasurable… but when Naruto's doing it… I mean… it doesn't feel bad. It probably feels good, but… it just doesn't feel right. I mean… It feels like… like… nothing." Sasuke's blood wasn't swirling, his body wasn't feeling that hot and desirable, and he didn't have that burning sensation in him filled with passion and need. He just felt… just felt… pleasure.

"I'm going nuts…" Sasuke thought, thinking about how he wanted to prove that Itachi wasn't the only one that can make him feel pleasure when having sex, and now having pleasure while he was having sex with someone else just led him to think that only Itachi can make him feel… passionate. Desirable. Hot.

"No… just endure it… you'll feel something soon…" Sasuke thought in his mind, hopefully wishing that it would soon come true.

Naruto sucked onto his nipples after taking his shirt off. Sucking nipple after nipple, making Sasuke moan, he went down and lowered Sasuke's pants and boxers, immediately sucking onto Sasuke's dick.

Thinking about the time Itachi teased and tortured him, Sasuke couldn't get Itachi off his mind. He admits that he felt pleasure, but no compassion. He didn't want Naruto… he wanted sex but he didn't want Naruto. He wanted Itachi. "Stop! Don't… think about Itachi… just think about the pleasure." Sasuke yelled in his mind.

Moaning more as Naruto sucked onto his dick, he grabbed the blankets beneath him. Then, Naruto slipped a finger inside his hole. "Mmmm! AH!" Sasuke shouted, arching his back a little and drooling as Naruto came up, finger still in hole, and kissed him hungrily.

Suddenly, almost frighteningly, he felt it… he felt his blood run fast, his heart started beating abnormally, his skin tingled, and he started to tremble a little. All he could think was, "He's here…" He knew that feeling… and knew very well that Itachi was there. He couldn't sense much chakra but he knew that Itachi was there.

Having his head down, covered by Naruto's lips, he couldn't see where Itachi was, but he knew he was there…

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke muttered frantically, as Naruto moved his finger inside Sasuke.

"Oh yes… Sasuke… say my name some more…" Naruto said, sucking onto his neck.

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried to say louder, but jerked forward as Naruto rubbed his penis more and more.

"Sasuke!" Naruto muttered back, licking his ear.

Sasuke couldn't feel a lot of pleasure anymore, but felt more frightened. When Naruto was about to put another finger inside, _it _happened.

Hands grabbed his shoulder and Sasuke saw the black finger nails. He knew whose hands those were… Whose rough yet soft hands those were. Naruto landed with a thud on the ground and was hit on the neck. He fainted the next second. He was then tied up by Itachi tightly.

Sasuke sat up, frightened yet a bit… fearfully excited. The next second, he was roughly pushed on the bed, hands on his wrists brutally and Itachi's mouth near his ear hissing. "You… you dared to try and have sex with another man as I was gone?" Itachi muttered, hissing more in his ear. Sasuke felt his heart beat faster and his face turn red from Itachi's face being so close to him. "You will pay… This punishment will be a lot worst that yesterday's… you will feel barely any pleasure this time." Itachi quickly tied Sasuke's hands to the railings on his bed, and spread his legs, pushing them down widely.

"Ah!" Sasuke shouted as Itachi grabbed his knees tightly. "There will be bruises there…" He thought.

Itachi then, without warning, shoved his dick up Sasuke's hole, going in all the way immediately and not stopping. "I wasn't even wet enough!" Sasuke shouted. It less than 3 seconds, Itachi was all the way in. "AHHH!" Sasuke shouted, in absolute pain. Itachi didn't even bother to let him adjust and just moved in and out with a fast pace.

"This… is your… punishment…" Itachi muttered. "I will fuck you nonstop today all the way until night time… until you learn your lesson." He said with a scowl, and whispered in his ear. "You're mine."

Sasuke moaned and groaned. "AH! AH! Itachi! I… I…" He shouted, not knowing whether to say sorry or say that he hated him. But he couldn't speak comfortably.

Itachi moved faster and faster, grabbing Sasuke's dick and rubbing it hard, matching his pace. Even if Itachi was moving fast and hard, Sasuke still couldn't help but have that burning feeling inside him of desire and want. He almost felt extreme pleasure. He wanted… more.

"More! Uh! More… yes!" Sasuke shouted, wanting to move his hands to grab his brother's hair but couldn't since he was tied up. This was indeed torture and a cruel… but yet somewhat nice punishment.

Itachi smirked, and moved even faster and more violently. "Uh! Uh! UGH! YES!" Sasuke groaned. One thought was irking him though. "He's not…. Kissing me…" he thought, and surprisingly really wanted to feel Itachi's lips on his.

"Uh… What happened?" They both looked to the side, seeing Naruto wake up.

"No!" Sasuke shouted, but Itachi wouldn't stop and smirked instead.

"This time… I'll show him that you're mine." He muttered in Sasuke's ears.

Naruto blinked a couple of times, and groaned seeing he was tied up. "Hey! What the hell happened…." But he stopped as he heard the cries and moans of Sasuke and saw Itachi fucking him hard. "Sa…Su… Ke?" He asked, seeing as Sasuke was crying and moaning with pleasure. He swallowed and couldn't say anymore.

Although Sasuke did not want Naruto to see him like this, he still felt pleasurable and did not want to stop. Then, right then, Itachi hit his prostate. "AH!" Sasuke shouted, jerking his head all the way up. "Oh yes! MORE! MORE! Oh… Itachi! Fuck me harder! Give me more! Damn it!" Sasuke shouted as Itachi hit him on that spot harder like the last time they had sex.

Naruto blinked again, and couldn't help but sweat and even get a hard on. Although he was shocked, he couldn't move and was not even thinking about the situation but was thinking, "Damn it… If only that was me fucking Sasuke."

Getting his prostate hit so many times and having his dick rubbed on, Sasuke couldn't take it and cummed a lot screaming, "Itachi!" He shouted, his mouth opening with drool hanging out and tears falling as he jerked upwards and had cum spill over him and Itachi.

Itachi came after him, filling Sasuke up all the way. He had his eyes closed as he did, and Sasuke screamed even more feeling the hot liquid swirl inside him. Finally, they were done. Sasuke went limp and Itachi turned, getting out of Sasuke and collapsing beside him.

After regaining some energy, Itachi walked towards Naruto and hit him over the head. Naruto fainted again. "B-But.. what…" Sasuke muttered, thinking about what will happen when Naruto wakes up and remembers.

"He won't wake up til tomorrow and he won't remember a thing." Itachi said, and he slowly got on top of Sasuke again. "Too bad he won't remember that you are mine." He said, and sucked on Sasuke's neck, and bit at it, drawing blood.

"Ah…" Sasuke groaned, feeling the blood.

"Little brother… how dare you let another boy about to fuck you…" Itachi said, and slowly touched Sasuke's cheeks. "Have anything to say?"

Sasuke faced away, pouting. "Why should you care?"

"I told you. You're mine." Itachi repeated in Sasuke's ears. "What's your excuse? If you tell me a good one, I'll let you off."

Sasuke stared at him, and couldn't tell him that it was cus he wanted to see… prove to himself that he didn't… didn't… love Itachi. He faced away again, refusing to say his excuse.

Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples. "Alright then… I guess we'll have to go for a couple of more rounds til you DO tell me." He said, and got on top of Sasuke again. "And until you do, I also won't untie you nor…" He let his lips hover above Sasuke's again. Sasuke had the urge to kiss him but restrained. "kiss you."

Rubbing Sasuke's cock again, Itachi got hard immediately. Going inside Sasuke again, Sasuke closed his eyes moaning and thinking, "This will be a long day…" In his heart, he was half fearing but half anticipating.

6 hours later….

Many hours later, Itachi was again screwing Sasuke, moving in and out of him like a wild animal. He was tired, they both were, but he wanted to punish Sasuke and make him know that he belonged to him. The pleasure, however, was still high and wonderful for both of them.

"Uh! Ugh! Itachi! Ugh!" Sasuke moaned, shouting as Itachi fucked him hard, hitting his prostate continuously and not bothering to stop.

They had sex many, many times today, but Sasuke still refused to tell, embarrassed to. "Does he just want me to be his sex slave?" He kept on thinking, and wanted to know for sure that Itachi loved him, but there was no proof of that while they had sex.

Itachi moved faster inside Sasuke who was moaning to go faster to him. "I'm… I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Sasuke shouted.

Knowing that Sasuke would still not say his excuse, Itachi covered the tip of Sasuke's penis with his thumb tightly, preventing Sasuke from coming sufficiently. "Not so fast…" Itachi said. Sasuke scowled at him.

"Itachi… let go!" Sasuke shouted, not being able to take it anymore and wanting to cum.

Chuckling, Itachi moved faster inside Sasuke. "I won't… I won't let go until you tell me the truth." He said. "And know that you belong to me."

Not being able to hold it in for long, Sasuke couldn't help but feel the painful tears swell up in his eyes again. "Itachi… you bastard…" He muttered, knowing he now had to confess.

Itachi's face went near his, as he licked Sasuke's tears off. "Tell me everything you want…" He muttered in Sasuke's ear, and then bit it softly.

"It's because…" Sasuke started, crying and sort of burying his head into Itachi's neck. "I needed to prove to myself…" Sasuke groaned again, embarrassed to say. "That I… I…didn't…." Sasuke cried again, and Itachi let go of his penis. "I'm…. cumming…" Sasuke shouted again, and then added, as he came, "LOVE YOU! ITACHI!!" Sasuke screamed as he came, and Itachi came while he did.

Hearing what Itachi's brother said, the words "love" almost melting his heart, he felt so… shocked yet really, and terribly, happy. He came inside Sasuke hard, wanting to give him pleasure. Then, he collapsed on top of him.

"Itachi…" Sasuke cried. "Bastard… kiss me." He said, not being able to take his attention deprived lips. He wanted to get that tingling feeling that he always got with Itachi's lips on his.

Staring at Sasuke, and then smirking, his head lowered and his mouth took Sasuke's. Their tongues played around, and Itachi untied Sasuke, not leaving his lips.

Sasuke rolled on top of Itachi as they made out passionately. Getting some air, Sasuke's lips left Itachi's and he collapsed on top of him, breathing into his neck tiredly. Itachi rubbed Sasuke's bare back and hugged him tightly. "Sasuke… my little Otouto…" He muttered, and chuckled. "So… did you get your answer?"

Pouting and blushing, Sasuke rolled off Itachi and laid on the edge of the bed, curled up and not looking at Itachi. "Hm…" He muttered, refusing to give his answer.

Laughing again, Itachi hovered above Sasuke and played with his hair. "Sasuke… you're not my sex slave." He said, knowing that's what Sasuke was thinking.

Eyes widening, Sasuke buried his head into his pillow, blushing like crazy. "Hm… I never was." Sasuke muttered.

"Good… cus you're my lover." Itachi said immediately. Sasuke quickly faced him. "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at him. "Come on… I need to know your feelings too." Itachi said.

Sighing, Sasuke said, "I… might… love you…" He muttered, and faced away again.

Chuckling and smiling, Itachi was satisfied enough… for now. "That's good enough." He said, and turned Sasuke's head, kissing him again.

They rested for about an hour, regaining their strength, especially Sasuke. Finally, Itachi decided that it was time to go. "Let's go Sasuke."

"What? Where?" Sasuke asked, as Itachi got up, changing after using some jutsu to clean his clothes.

"I told you- we're taking a trip." Itachi said.

"What? But I can't." Sasuke stuttered. "I… I have to stay here…"

Itachi faced him closely. "Sasuke… do you still want to kill me? Do you still want revenge?" he asked, staring at him carefully.

Sasuke blushed, pouted, and turned. "Bastard… I'm fucking mad at you for killing our clan… and sometimes when we're not having sex I would love to kill you… but… Now, thanks to you, I'll probably never be able to." He said, scowling.

Itachi laughed. "Good… cus I personally don't think I deserve to be killed." Sasuke stared at him questioningly. "You'll find out if you go with me."

Thinking, Sasuke wondered whether he should. He did have vacation for a week. Although he wasn't convinced Itachi was good, he knew that for some reason, Itachi would not hurt him. And he did want to find out more about his aniki… was there a certain reason for his betrayal and that "I wanted to test my powers" thing was just an excuse? He knew that if Itachi betrayed him again, he would… kill him.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered, getting up a little wobbly, and gathering his clothes.

"Go shower first." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded, and after showering, changed. He came out, seeing that Itachi already packed up Sasuke's things along with some gear and food/water.

"Alright. Let's go." Itachi said, giving Sasuke his things. "I'll meet you out the gate in 5 minutes. Don't be late."

Itachi left, and Sasuke knew that he couldn't head out with him. He looked at Naruto who was snoring on his floor. He untied him and dragged him outside. Heading out the door, he saw that it was already pretty dark. He sighed, and started walking towards the gate with his stuff.

Soon, Sasuke arrived in front of the gate, telling the people at the front, "I'm taking a vacation."

They nodded, and let him through. Walking down the path towards the forest, Sasuke took one last look towards the village. For some reason, he had this feeling that he would miss it and wouldn't see it for a while. Sighing, he faced forward and started walking.

It was dark and he could hear nothing but the little rustling of leaves as small animals got ready to sleep while others got ready to kill. Going through the path inside the forest, he wondered where Itachi was. He decided to stop for now, knowing that the other villagers wouldn't be able to sense him or Itachi anymore.

Leaning against a tree, he closed his eyes, using his senses to sense any chakra or a person nearby. Soon, his skin tingled and he felt his blood swarm. He opened his eyes only to have his aniki crash against him, his lips savagely kissing his own. Sasuke slightly moaned as Itachi wrapped his arms around him and grinded against his body, making his dick rub against the other's. Sasuke knew that doing it here, someone would here his cries. "I-Itachi… stop… we can't here." Sasuke muttered, trying to pull back. He was going to get hard and knew that they had to stop NOW.

Itachi sighed. He was slightly bending down and his forehead touched Sasuke's. "Alright otouto… I'll stop for now… but we'll continue later."

Sasuke nodded, his heart beating fast and his face growing read. "Good thing he can't see my face so red…" he thought as Itachi separated from Sasuke.

"Let's go- I wanna get to my um… house by tomorrow." Itachi said in a low voice, starting to walk forwards.

"House?" Sasuke asked. "You have a house?"

"Of course- you don't expect me to live in the streets do you?" Itachi asked, slightly glaring at him. Sasuke frowned.

"He always did have a slight temper in the night…" Sasuke thought.

The two of the Uchiha brothers headed off to Itachi's so called home…

Yup it was short I know but I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! : )


	3. Chapter 3

Twentieth Century Music

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… sadly. : (

Here's a reminder of what happened in the last chapter:

The two of the Uchiha brothers headed off to Itachi's so called home…

Following his brother, they walked with a distance between them through the dark trees. There was no sound except the crunching of leaves beneath their shoes and the small animals running around. Sasuke stood a few feet behind Itachi, not being able to tear his eyes away from him for one second. All he stared at was the back of his head.

"Does he really… love me?" Sasuke thought. "Oh was he just saying that to lure me into some trap?" He knew that he was just thinking this because he felt a little lonely… "Damn it that bastard aniki… cus of him every time he's not near me or touching me I have this lonesome damn feeling? I'm starting to think that that Sakura." He scowled, ashamed of himself.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped. He turned his head to the sides as Sasuke did the same. There was a short cliff beside them and a few meters towards the top was a small cave. It was tiny but enough for the both of them. He knew the next thing coming.

"We'll camp up there for tonight." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded, and they walked on the cliffs using their skilled chakra. Settling inside the cave, Itachi said, "I'll go get some wood and food."

"I'll help." Sasuke said, getting up. He wanted to help partly because he didn't want to feel useless… but maybe it was also cus he didn't want to leave Itachi's side. Remembering the younger days when he was little and loved to be by his brother's side, he couldn't help but want that more.

"No." Itachi said immediately to Sasuke. His eyes were Sharingan red. Guess it was to help move around in the darkness. "You stay here and don't go anywhere. If I come back and you're gone, you'll get a harsh punishment. If anyone comes here or something dangerous comes here, just shout my name and I'll come back in less than 5 seconds."

"Psh… Still treating me like a weak little kid… you know I can probably fight whoever attacks me?" Sasuke said, annoyed.

Glaring at Sasuke, Itachi muttered, "Just stay here and call my name for help." Then, he disappeared.

Sighing with annoyance and disappointment, Sasuke laid on the cold, rock ground using his backpack as a pillow. He was thinking deeply, his thoughts being mixed with emotions. "I wonder if Itachi still thinks I'm a weakling… I've gotten stronger even without Orochimaru's help… I know I have. Also, he doesn't trust me to keep myself unharmed. Why not? It makes me angry…" He growled. "He's…" Jerking up, his fists rolled up again. "Underestimating me…."

Getting up, he muttered to himself, "And here I am letting him. I should be doing something to prove I'm strong and can take care of myself." Leaving his stuff, he jumped out the cave into the dark, deep forest. He jumped from tree to tree, not looking back. He was again, deep in thought. Thinking carefully, he wondered what he should do. "I'll have to have an excuse for coming out here… so I should… Ugh… I don't know!" Gritting his teeth in frustration, he stopped beside a tree, and leaned against it. He was tired both mentally and physically. "Guess those countless hours of sex with Itachi still has its toll on me." He thought, thinking back to those never ending hours of pleasure and pain.

Thinking and standing, he decided to just go back. Itachi was already getting the food and fire wood so he might as well just show him his true powers tomorrow. He opened his eyes which were shut tight, and started walking. He realized something right then and there. "Where am I?" Angrily punching the wood of a tree, he shouted, "Damn it! I should have left some sort of damn trail behind or something! Which tree did I even jump off of?" He scowled. "So this is the way I show my brother how skilled I am?"

Wondering what to do, he thought of the way Itachi said to call his name if he was in trouble. "No… I'm not giving in. He'll think of me as someone that's still weak and has no skills. I have to find my way back…. Myself." Jumping onto a tree, Sasuke used his senses to sense any chakra.

Itachi, on the other hand, arrived to the cave while Sasuke tried to find his way back. "I got some fish and…" He stopped in mid sentence seeing that his otouto was gone. "Sasuke…." He muttered through gritted teeth. Sighing, he said, "Why does he make everything so hard sometimes? The only thing he doesn't make much trouble of is sex." He sighed and saw that Sasuke's back pack was still there. "Good… so he didn't try and ditch me. If he did, I would have broken his legs and taken him with me." Itachi smirked at the temptation. "That would be so much less troublesome." But he knew he couldn't hurt his love like that. "Knowing Sasuke, the real reason he probably left was to prove that he was strong and went out to do something useful."

Wondering what to do, Itachi decided to just stay and wait for Sasuke. "Even though I am worried, I know that Sasuke is smart enough to find his way back here. In the meantime, if I hear anyone hurt him…" Itachi said, with an expressionless face. "I'll kill him."

Sasuke sensed Itachi's chakra about… a few meters north. He also sensed chakra on some wood leading that way which must have come from his feet. Jumping from tree to tree towards the cave, he thought, "I wonder if he's already there… I hope not. Will he be mad? Psh… Even if he is it won't matter…" Sasuke blushed. "He'll probably just…" He swallowed, thinking about the things that Itachi will do to him… again.

Thinking this, he ran faster towards the cave. "Why am I anticipating this? Do I want him to make love to me?" Sasuke scowled thinking how sick and how much of a pervert he was turning into.

Once he reached the cave, he saw that a fire was made and fish was cooking above it. Itachi was there, cooking the fish. He looked up towards Sasuke.

"Sit down." Was what he said in his deep voice. He didn't sound angry but he didn't sound happy. He sounded blunt, bland, and emotionless.

Sasuke sighed, but sat down across from Itachi in front of the fire. "Where did you go?" Itachi asked.

"Um… I just went to take a walk." Sasuke lied, thinking that he sounded ridiculous and there was no way Itachi would believe him.

Itachi took one long look at Sasuke, and then looked back at the fire. "Ok." He said.

Sasuke could feel his heart drop. "What? Doesn't he care? Wasn't he worried? Why isn't he mad?" Looking down, he tried to hide his sadness.

They both ate in silence. Sasuke went outside the cave to brush his teeth with some water and his toothbrush. Once he was done, he went back inside and saw that Itachi was just poking the fire. His expression showed no emotion and his actions were silent. Other than that, Sasuke's heart beat as he saw Itachi's figure. His long, smooth hands holding a stick, his smooth, beautiful face showing with no emotion, and the light of the fire reflecting upon his features.

"Well… goodnight." Sasuke said, and went to the far end of the small cave, getting his backpack as a pillow and laying down on it. "Guess he's not mad…"

Oh how he was wrong…

Meanwhile, Itachi was thinking carefully of what he should do to Sasuke. "I wanna make love to him…" he thought, almost desperate. He knew very well that Sasuke was expecting him to do the same, but his first step to the punishment was to make Sasuke a bit desperate first. "This feels like my punishment…" Itachi thought, has he kept glancing at Sasuke who was supposedly sleeping soundly. "He doesn't think I'm mad at him… Oh I'll show him." After a couple of more minutes, Itachi knew that it was time, but other than that he also knew he couldn't hold back anymore.

As Itachi walked towards him, Sasuke could feel his presence coming near. His face turned hot and he could feel his heart beat faster and faster. As usual, every part of his body tingled and his blood began flowing quicker than usual.

Soon, he felt the warmness of Itachi's body slowly go on top of him. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hands and pinned them to the side. Sasuke groaned as he did. "So… you thought I wasn't mad at you?" Itachi asked, hissing and biting Sasuke's ear.

"Nnnn…" Sasuke muttered, wincing as Itachi's hand slithered up Sasuke's shirt and played with his little pink nipples. "N..No… I mean… I…" Sasuke couldn't think straight as his head became dizzy.

Itachi took off Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke didn't bother to struggle. Sucking on his nipples, Itachi touched Sasuke's crotch, gently squeezing it. "He's being gentle…" Sasuke thought, a bit surprised. Itachi licked Sasuke's stomach and slowly started taking his pants off, along with his boxers.

"I'll give you true punishment tonight for disobeying me..." Itachi said, looked at Sasuke's half erect penis. He grabbed it gently.

"Ah!" Sasuke mumbled, and bit his lip a little at the pleasure. He wanted to be sucked badly, but his wishes didn't come true.

Instead of sucking on him tightly, Itachi just licked Sasuke's dick with his tongue, slowly, carefully. He teased him with just licking. "Nnnn… Itachi… Stop teasing!" Sasuke muttered, frustrated.

Itachi chuckled. "I'm not teasing little brother… I'm punishing." Sasuke's eyes widened, wondering what he meant. Itachi licked his penis a couple of more times, making Sasuke slowly become fully hard, and started to get ready for the real action.

Itachi started slipping his fingers in one by one, as slow as he can, into Sasuke's tight hole. He was slow… too slow. "Damn it!" Sasuke yelled, wanting him to go faster. "Go faster!" Sasuke yelled, knowing he couldn't last very long.

"Be patient… You disobey me, I'll disobey you." Itachi said, and went up to kiss Sasuke on the mouth, slowly playing with his tongue.

It was torturing because Sasuke wanted more speed and more action, but at the same time, it was very pleasurable and something new, which made him feel kind of… excited.

After spreading Sasuke up, Itachi positioned himself. "AH!" Sasuke yelled, as he felt the tip of Itachi's dick slowly go inside him… too slowly. "Damn it! Itachi! Fuck me faster!"

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke… this is your punishment for making me so worried and angry."

"Worried?" Sasuke thought. "He was… worried?" Shocked, he stared at his brother who was busy sucking at his neck.

"You really can be selfish sometimes… but do you really have to worry me like that?" Itachi muttered, as he was slowly going inside.

"Ah!" Sasuke muttered. This felt more painful since the pain was going on longer. Usually, Itachi would be in a few seconds making the pain come and go away faster.

Soon, Itachi was all the way in, but he still wouldn't move fast. "Uh… this is torturing for me too…" Itachi thought. "I am soon about to cum… but I have to hold it in…" He moved in and out of Sasuke slowly.

"Ah! Ugh! Itachi! Uh!" Sasuke moaned as Itachi slowly moved. Although he wanted more, it was still very pleasurable. "More! Ugh!" Sasuke begged, wrapping his arms around Itachi crying.

"What do you have to say otouto?" Itachi asked, not stopping in his slow actions.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, knowing he wasn't someone that often apologized, but despite the anger behind those black eyes of Itachi, he could see something even more… sadness. He stared into his brother's eyes longer, and suddenly, cried harder. "I'm… sorry…" Sasuke muttered, blinking quickly and looking away. "I'm sorry for making you sad…" He muttered, feeling guilty and upset. It felt as if seeing his brother in pain made him in even more pain.

Itachi looked at his brother, and he himself could also see the amount of pain in his little brother's tear filled eyes. He sighed, and slowly kissed Sasuke. "Sasuke… I'm sorry too for making you cry." He muttered in Sasuke's ear. "It's ok… don't cry…"

Listening to his brother, Sasuke tried his best to stop crying from feeling guilty, although the tears from the pain of sex were still there. "Alright then… since you learned your lesson, I'm not holding back." Itachi suddenly said, and started moving faster inside Sasuke.

Not expecting that, Sasuke shouted. "Ah! Ouch!" He yelled. Although it was painful, with his brother it soon felt good. "Oh! Itachi! Ugh… More!" He yelled, tears running down his face and drool hanging from his mouth as he shouted out in pain and pleasure. "Such satisfying pain…" he thought.

Letting out his anger, sadness, and happiness, Itachi banged Sasuke, hitting his sensitive spot, with all the strength he'd been holding back. "Seeing my little brother so sad because I was sad… how arousing." He thought, smirking as he was near climax.

"Ugh! I'm… I'm cumming!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm… Itachiii!!" Sasuke shouted, as his penis jerked up, cumming over his stomach and a bit on Itachi as well.

Being enclosed so tightly by muscles, Itachi came after Sasuke, groaning a little but giving Sasuke a long, passionate kiss at the same time. After those few seconds of intense release, Itachi laid on top of Sasuke. They both breathed tiredly, being covered in sweat and cum. Itachi laid beside Sasuke, making Sasuke lay on him. He didn't want to put all his heavy weight on top of Sasuke alone.

"Sasuke… Rest well my little brother." Itachi said, stroking Sasuke's hair. He soon heard the steady and slow breathing of Sasuke as he fell asleep. He smiled as well, falling asleep with his hands wrapped around his little brother… as well as his little lover.

The next morning, Sasuke's eyelids slowly starting opening and he could see a distant light coming from a large hole. It was the opening of the cave. "Where… Oh yeah… But…" Sasuke sat up, his body being a little soar- guess it was cus of all the sex and sleeping on hard rock. "Where's Itachi?" Was what he was thinking as he looked around and couldn't find his aniki. He got up, stretched, and walked towards the outer part of the cave.

"Ugh… might as well get washed up and ready for more walking." He thought, and brushed his teeth while washing his dirty face and stomach. After changing into his clothes, he sat down, quietly waiting for his brother. "Where the hell is he?" he thought impatiently. While waiting, he decided to just go ahead and eat some breakfast. Eating some leftover fish, he then got rid of the fire remains. "I don't want to leave any tracks of us being here…" He thought, knowing that if his team or anyone else followed them, it'd cause trouble for them both.

Then, the presence of his brother's filled the cave. "Good morning…" Sasuke muttered, putting on his bag and getting ready to go.

"You too. Had a good rest?" Itachi asked, leaning against the cave walls in the entrance.

"Hm… I've had better." Sasuke mumbled, walked towards the outer entrance.

Once he was about to go outside, a hand came crashing in front of him, preventing him from walking out. He glared up at his brother. Smirking, Itachi asked, "Where's my morning kiss?"

Scowling while blushing, Sasuke looked away. "Hmph… I don't know."

Grabbing Sasuke's chin, he was forced to look at Itachi. "You're so cute when you're rebellious." He muttered, and kissed him first.

Their tongues played, their lips touched, and their hands roamed. After the long, passionate kiss, Sasuke was left breathing hard and drool dripping down from his mouth, as well as a huge blush covering his face. His whole body was tingling.

Itachi chuckled. "Let's go now. We'll be able to reach my home today… Oh and just in case I forget again, I live with people."

Sasuke lifted a curious brow. "People? Who? How many?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry- you'll see when you get there." Itachi said, patting Sasuke's head and then poking his forehead.

Sasuke slightly pouted. "Ugh… You always did that when I was younger."

"You know you liked it." Itachi said, grinning.

Refusing to answer, Sasuke was first to jump out of the cave. Itachi smiled, and went after him to lead the way.

For the rest of the way, again Sasuke stood a few feet behind Itachi. "Hm… Seems like he's really shy showing physical affection when we're not having sex…" Itachi thought, and smiled. "That's very… cute."

Sasuke looked at Itachi's back. "I wonder who he lives with? Does he live with… a girl? Or a guy since it's obvious he's probably gay? No… he probably doesn't… does he? Maybe he fell in love while he moved away… what about that group he's in? What was the name again? Akatsuki? Those people have been trouble recently… Is he still a part of it? Well he must be since he's wearing that robe." Sasuke's thoughts were mixed with emotion as he was thinking deeply about his brother.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realized that Itachi was now standing next to him. "What are you thinking?" Itachi suddenly asked. Sasuke slightly jumped, surprised, and turned his head.

"Oh- um… nothing." Sasuke muttered, blushing and turning his head away.

Chuckling, Itachi gently grabbed Sasuke's head, turning it, and slowly kissed him. It was a gentle, soothing kiss. No tongue, no movement… just the passionate touch of two pairs of lips against each other, creating a spark of love.

The kiss was short but left a great effect on Sasuke's lips. He blushed again, and turned his head shyly. Itachi grinned at his brother, and they continued walking… this time, side by side. There was such a small distance between them, and Sasuke desperately wanted to close it. As they swayed a little while walking, their hands accidentally touched. Feeling that tingle on his hand, Sasuke, while blushing, couldn't help but reach his hand up to his taller brother, and grab his hand.

Wanting exactly what Sasuke did, Itachi smiled, and in return, also held Sasuke's hand. Holding Itachi's hand, Sasuke thought that for hands of a killer, Itachi's hands were gentle and smooth. He couldn't help but smile as well…

The two brothers stood side by side, holding hands, and walking together, their hearts slowly becoming closer.

A few hours later…

After walking for a long time with no breaks, Itachi stopped and let go of Sasuke's hand. He walked forward. Sasuke looked up ahead to see nothing but a pile of rocks in front of a rocky mountain. The place was sort of deserted and no one was around. Itachi looked around, and making sure no one was around, he did some sort of hand seals, and the rocks slowly drifted in mid air.

"Wh-What's happening?" Sasuke thought, staring at the rocks.

"Let's go little brother… welcome to my home- Sasuke." Itachi said, as the rocks were in midair, Sasuke let his gaze go down and towards the huge hole in front of him that was concealed by the rocks.

Sasuke didn't want to go in first. Itachi sighed, but walked inside. Staring around himself, and then towards the opening again, Sasuke saw his brother's smile. Taking a deep breath and then holding it in, Sasuke walked inside, following his older brother once again…

Well that was chapter 3! I think it was kind of short so sorry! Hoped you liked it! Chapter 4 will hopefully be up soon! Feel free to write a review, message, comments, suggestions… ect… yeah… : )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way. : )

This is chapter 4! Enjoy!

It leads off from the part where Sasuke follows Itachi inside the small cave on the side of the rocky mountain. (Remember?)

...

Stepping inside, there was nothing but the bare walls and floors of rock. Then, in the corner of his eyes, Sauske saw someone. Well… the back of someone. The person had long blonde hair hanging from her head down her back and was wearing the same thing as Itachi. Sasuke scowled. "Hmph…" He muttered. "I knew it…"

Itachi faced his brother, wondering why he was mad. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Refusing to answer again, Sasuke faced away crossing his arms. "So he does have a girl in his home… Did he bring me here to see that?" He thought, angrily. "Is he even really gay? Maybe he's just bi… or worst- straight! Ugh…" Sasuke couldn't help but feel really angry and jealous. "Jerk… Bastard…" He muttered, and created a distance between himself and Itachi.

Staring at the angry Sasuke, Itachi thought for a second what could be wrong, but couldn't find a reason. Then, he decided to go ahead and just introduce Deidara and Sasuke. Deidara turned to stare at us. Sasuke was still looking away sulking. "Deidara- meet my brother Sasuke." Itachi said to the blonde chick.

Sasuke scowled, being rude and not wanting to look at Deidara… Until he heard a man chuckle. "Heheheh… Your little brother eh?" Sasuke's head jerked forward at the man voice to look at a… man! The man had long blonde hair with huge bangs covering his eye slightly.

"You're… a man." Sasuke muttered, shocked.

Deidara lifted a brow, both insulted but at the same time amused. "You are too." Deidara said, and gently touched Sasuke's chin. Still shocked, Sasuke stared at the way the blonde… dude… was touching his face. "You're adorable." He said, smirking dirtily.

Not being shocked anymore, Sasuke scowled and pulled his face away. Itachi, on the other hand, glared at Deidara angrily. "Dude… Stop. He's my little brother, but he's also my lover now."

Surprised, Deidara stared at Itachi. "Hm… Lover? What a forbidden love. Nice…" He stared at Sasuke again. "But if you ever get bored of your brother, you can always count on me." He smirked, and winked at Sasuke, disappearing the next second.

Blushing but scowling, Sasuke faced away both angry and embarrassed. "I can't believe I got so jealous… I'm acting more and more like a girl… This is ridiculous… yet why do I still feel jealous? So Itachi lives with a guy… And considering he's gay they could have done a lot of things…" He frowned at the thought of it.

Itachi sighed, and poked Sasuke's forehead. "Stop it." He said.

"Hm? What?" Sasuke asked, staring up at Itachi confused.

"You're misunderstanding. I can tell. You thought Deidara was a girl so you got mad and jealous didn't you? And now you're thinking about what I could have done with him since I'm gay and he's a guy huh?" Itachi asked, now knowing very well what Sasuke's misunderstanding thoughts were.

Facing away, Sasuke sighed. "So… what? Yeah I was jealous… but you were too!" He said, trying to counter argue.

Itachi glared at him, but then softened his look and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry… You're the only one I love…"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi too, feeling sad but happy again. "Let's go." Itachi said, re-closing the entrance with the rocks.

They went inside a small wooden door. Itachi led the way through a long, wooden hall. After walking for about a minute, to Sasuke's surprise… before him stood… well… the inside of a house.

There were, to Sasuke's count, about 8 people. The room they were in looked like a living room. It was quite… surprising and amusing at the same time. There were about 4 couches, one TV, a huge kitchen, one large, long table, and there were also other halls which should have led to rooms. The people he saw had quite… unique appearances. For example, he saw one… man? Or shark that had two arms and two legs. He was grayish bluish and definitely looked like a fish. Another looked like a giant venus human fly trap but he could see a black and white face in between the huge plant. Most of them were all men, except Sasuke did see one person that he thought was a girl. A blue haired girl with a flower on her head. She was sitting down on the table making stuff with paper. Even though he saw her, he no longer felt jealous. The common thing everyone in the room had was that they were all wearing black robes with red clouds.

He saw four men watching TV on the couches, that one girl and another guy drinking on the kitchen table, and 2 other men eating in the kitchen.

Almost immediately, each one of the heads turned towards them, stopping everything they were doing. There was silence except the noise of the TV, which was showing some sort of violent movie.

Sasuke could feel himself slightly blushing as everyone stared at him. Finally, to end the silence, a man jumped up, running over to to them quickly. He was wearing some orange mask. "EH! Eh! Nii-san? Who's this little boy? Huh? Huh!? Eh?" he asked, curiously staring all over Sasuke and then stopped, staring at Itachi.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke muttered, and crossed his arms glaring at this mask boy. "He's not YOUR nii-san. He's mine." Sasuke said, angrily scowling. For some reason, he got jealous hearing someone else call his brother nii-san.

"You're Itachi's brother? Wow! I would have never guessed!" The man exclaimed hyperly.

"Bakka! How could you not see the similarity between these two people!" Deidara shouted, hitting the boy over the head.

"Ow…" Tobi muttered, but then quickly stared back at Sasuke. "Anyways, my name's Tobi! I'm a good boy! Let's be good friends!" He said happily.

"Uh…" Sasuke said, staring at Tobi and not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, everyone started gathering in front of us, except the blue haired girl who disappeared down the hall. "Oi! Itachi! This little boy is your brother?" Kisame asked, staring at Sasuke. He then chuckled. "I see… I expected him to be a little less… wimpy looking."

"Why you-.." Sasuke scowled, about to run towards Kisame and punch him, but Itachi held him back by simply grabbing him around the waist with his arm and pulled him towards him.

Then, to everyone's shock, including Sasuke's, Itachi kissed him passionately. "Mmmm… Itachi… Stop…" Sasuke muttered, trying to separate the kiss, but when Itachi wouldn't he gave up struggling and got into the kiss too. Putting his arms over his brother's neck while tip toeing, they kissed passionately with their lips and tongue.

The gasps of everyone around them were blocked out because all they could concentrate on was the person they were holding. After a few seconds of nothing but each other, they separated the kiss to get some air.

"Hm…. I see. Looks a lot like Haruki..." Kisame muttered, getting over his shock and now nodding his head.

"Who's Haruki?" Sasuke thought.

"Well…congrats man." He said, a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "You got yourself gay lover."

"Pft…" Sasuke muttered, still mad at fish boy.

"Oh! I see! That's so cool! So you guys are together! Wow!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly jumping around Itachi and Sasuke.

"As you can see…" Itachi started speaking. "My brother, Sasuke is MY lover. He belongs to ME. If any one of you touches him without my permission, I'll hurt you, and if you hurt him in any way…" He glared at everyone. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Ok Ok Itachi. We understand- sheesh. Choosing your brother over your previous group? What's up with that?" Deidara said.

"Previous group? So that means you're not part of the Akatsuki anymore?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"No. I quit although I still live with them and help them occasionally with a few things." Itachi said.

"So technically, he's just a leech that lives off our home and food and in return, help us if help is needed." A man said. He was holding a long stick with three, sharp and long blades. He had white, silver hair slicked back and his eyes looked scary and dangerous. Other than that, even the way he spoke sounded a bit cruel.

Itachi scowled at him. "Hidan…" He said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Itachi- bringing your brother here? He'll probably run away and tell Konoha all about us." Hidan said, staring at Itachi like he was stupid.

"He's not going back." Itachi said, a bit quietly this time.

"What?" Sasuke asked, surprised and looked up at his brother. "Not going back? Itachi- what are you saying?" Sasuke whispered loudly.

"I'll explain later." Itachi said.

"Itachi-…" Sasuke was about to argue back, but got interrupted.

"Hm… you have a very feminine look." Another man suddenly said, looking around Sasuke's body. "I… I mean we'd make a lot of money using your body to sell… or your organs. Even for one night with an old man we could get-…"

"Kakuzu… shut up before I kill you." Itachi said, glaring at the man with a mask around his face showing his eyes and a cloth over his head.

Kakuzu sighed annoyed. "Fine… but if he does try to betray us, I get dibs on his heart."

Sasuke gulped, wondering what he meant by that. Itachi put a hand over Sasuke's shoulders. "Don't worry… he won't." Itachi said reassuringly.

"Hmph… We'll see. How can you trust him so easily?" Sasuke heard a deep voice say. He turned towards the huge venus fly trap, plant guy. "Oh come on- just try and trust the Itachi guy." Sasuke heard another voice from the same person. That voice was a bit less deep. "Trusting people is too much trouble. Trusting no one is the best." The deep voice said. "So do you trust me?" The soft voice said. "How can I not? You're part of me!" The deep voice argued. "Well…"

"Zetsu! Stop arguing you two!" Deidara scolded, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Ei! Ei! Deidara-san! You think they complain more than you do?" Tobi asked eagerly, completely oblivious to the fact that he was asking for death.

Deidara glared at Tobi, and began to strangle him. "Deidara… stop playing around with the orange idiot." Another deep and husky voice said. Sasuke turned towards his left and saw a huge well… hunched down man on the floor. He had a wrinkly face behind a mask had a large metal tail too.

"Ok… No offense but these people are all really weird." Sasuke thought, wondering why all criminals looked so strange.

"Go Sasori-sama! Teach your art subordinate a lesson!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I'm not his art subordinate!" Deidara shouted at Tobi. "My thoughts in art are way more advanced than his." He said, crossing his arms and facing away.

"Um- your thoughts about art are if they are destroyed faster they are better." Sasori said a bit angrily, opposing Deidara.

"Sasori-sama- true art is stuff that is special for a moment." Deidara said

"No- true art is art that lasts forever." Sasori argued back.

"Stop fighting about art again!" Kisame interrupted, annoyed and impatient.

They sighed but stopped. "Itachi." Sasori suddenly said, facing Itachi. "Does Pein-sama know about this boy?"

Itachi looked at Sasori in the eyes, showing that he wasn't afraid. "I did but I didn't tell him when I'd bring him." Itachi answered.

"He probably knows by now." Hidan said.

Sighing, Itachi muttered, "I know." He faced Sasuke, who was just standing back and watching the whole Akatsuki group do their talking. "Sasuke… let's go and talk to the leader."

"Leader?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. After, I'll let you settle into my room." Sasuke nodded, and began following Itachi towards a room down the halls.

"See ya Sasuke! Let's have fun later!" Tobi said hyperly towards Sasuke.

"Uh… ok…" Sasuke said, thinking Tobi was a bit like Naruto sometimes.

Itachi pulled Sasuke away from Tobi. They walked down the dark, wooden halls. "What did Itachi mean by me not going back? He's the one that said this was just a trip! Ugh... He better have a good explanation…" Sasuke thought, glaring at Itachi.

Feeling his brother's glares upon him, Itachi turned towards Sasuke. "Sasuke…" he muttered, stopping for a sec.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

Not being able to help it, Itachi pushed Sasuke against the wooden wall and kissed him passionately. "I-Itachi…" Sasuke muttered, giving a quiet moan as Itachi played with his tongue skillfully.

After the such tongue-filled kiss, Itachi released Sasuke's mouth, and continued walking. Sasuke stared at him, catching his breath, and silently followed after him. "He'll hate me…" Was what Itachi was thinking. "He'll argue… Hit me… Punch me… He'll hate me… But it's too late. I'm in love with him."

Turning corners, walking hall from hall, they finally reached the last door down the last hall. "Don't speak unless Pein-sama tells you to. Don't try to fight him also and if he does hurt you, don't hurt him back."

"Pft… Why should I?" Sasuke muttered, knowing that he didn't want to act like a wimp.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and looked at him intensely in the eyes. "Sasuke… this guy… he's the leader. He can be very dangerous and violent. He does not usually give mercy. Most of the members are like that I admit, but he's the LEADER. He can very well order everyone to kill you and they'd listen with no hesitation. You have to understand- don't make him angry or you'll die."

"You're the one that said you'll kill anyone that hurts me- why can't you protect me?" Sasuke asked, pissed that Itachi wouldn't take his words.

"Sasuke… even if I tried, I might not be able to defeat him." Itachi said, looking down a bit ashamed too. "Please… I don't usually beg, but I will now. Just don't make him mad." Sasuke saw that Itachi really was worried and concerned for him deeply.

Sighing regrettably, Sasuke muttered, "Fine."

Itachi gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you." Leading the way, he knocked on the door.

"What?" Sasuke heard a low, almost scary voice answer.

"Pein-sama. I'm here to get your acceptance of letting my brother stay with us." Itachi said, his nervousness completely un-shown.

"Come in." Pein-sama said, and Itachi opened the door with Sasuke beside him. Once they entered the slightly lighted room, Sasuke looked ahead but was not able to see the man in front of the large desk. Instead he saw a dark, shadowy figure with spiky hair writing something.

"Can this guy really be that powerful?" Sasuke thought. "Maybe he's just temperamental…"

"I knew your brother was coming but imagine my surprise hearing that he was here when Konan told me. Why didn't you inform me about this sooner?" Pein asked, obviously a bit angry.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said. "After I finished the last mission I was near Konoha so I decided to just get him after that mission."

"That's still no excuse." Pein said. Itachi didn't speak. "I will allow your brother to stay here. Since I heard you two are lovers, for your punishment I will torture you for today by putting the Uchiha into Haruki's room for tonight. He can move in back with you tomorrow." Pein said, making the punishment official.

"But-!" Itachi was about to protest, but stopped seeing the glare from Pein. "I mean… yes. I understand." Itachi muttered, trying to hide his pissed off voice.

"Haruki... I"m hearing that name quite a lot..." Sasuke thought.

"Dismissed." Itachi bowed and the two were about to head out until Pein called out, "Wait." Itachi and Sasuke turned back around. "You…" He said, pointing to Sasuke. "Stay."

Sasuke, a bit nervous, stared up at Itachi who looked at Pein. "You may leave." Pein told Itachi, who reluctantly listened, but was behind the door listening attentively and jealously. "Come closer." Pein told Sasuke, who hesitantly obeyed. "I hope you know that Akatsuki is a very powerful organization controlled by very powerful and dangerous people. We are not a joke nor just some cheap criminals who love to kill people. We are more, and very dangerous. If you try anything to betray us or get in our way, we will not hesitate to dispose of you. Do you understand Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, glaring at the guy in front of him, hiding in the shadows. "I understand." Sasuke said, wanting to say a whole lot more to this leader guy.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Pein asked, staring up at him. Sasuke could see the whiteness of his eyes.

"Yeah- Just to tell you, I don't die that easily." Sasuke said, and slightly smirked.

Lifting a brow, Pein stared at him. "I see… but with us, you will. Your brother will too." With that, Sasuke frowned again, his arms dropping to his sides and hands rolling into fists.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you betray us, we'll not only kill but since your brother will most likely fight back, we'll kill him also, so I advise you to not do anything stupid while you're here."

Sasuke glared at him, his Sharingan being activated. "If you hurt my brother I'll kill you…" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"From what I know, you were gonna kill him anyways until you had sex with him." Pein said.

Sasuke glared at him even more. "Quiet…" He muttered angrily.

"I'm not trying to intimidate you. I'm just stating the truth. Instead of getting mad, you should just listen. Now, as I was saying, you better just not get in our way and you'll be safe- along with your brother." Pein said, and looked back down at his paper. "You may leave."

Turning around angrily, Sasuke knew he had to get out before he punched the bastard, but before he could turn the knob, once again the leader interrupted him. "Oh- by the way…" Sasuke didn't bother to turn back around. Pein spoke in a casual but serious voice. "I know you were able to escape Orochimaru. That proves that you have some use of power, but don't think that even with that amount of power that you'll be able to defeat us or even just me alone. Oh, and I hope you like it here. Get along with the others well." Sasuke gritted his teeth, resisting the temptation to cuss at the jerk. "You can go now."

Grabbing the door knob and striding out, Sasuke slammed the door behind him and breathed heavily. He was so angry that he could probably kill someone. Itachi was standing there in front of him, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sasuke- did he do anything bad? What happened? I couldn't hear because the room is sound proof. Did he touch you?" Itachi asked, worried and angry.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing. He didn't touch me. Let's go- I can't stand to even stand in front of this bastard's door." Sasuke walked past Itachi and down the hall, turning a corner. Itachi stared at him.

"You bastard Pein… There's a limit you can go in messing with Sasuke and testing my patience… if you pass it, I'll kill you…"

On the other side of the door, Pein was working on his papers. Konan appeared suddenly and said, "You were being strict on him I see."

"I had to. He had to get used to staying here. I also can not risk Itachi falling in love with him too much that it will get in the way of this organization." Pein explained, and looked up and Konan. "What do you think of the boy?"

Konan slightly smiled. "He's going to bring a whole lot of drama..."

Itachi followed Sasuke, and led him towards his bedroom. "That bastard Pein… threatening to kill not only me but also Itachi… He's testing my patience… He thinks I'm weak! Pft! I'll show him… if he wants to fight I'll fight him and the damn rest of the Akatsuki if I had to! But I won't give up… not ever." Both Itachi and Sasuke were thinking angrily.

Soon, they reached Itachi's bedroom. "Hold on." Itachi said, and did some hand seals in front of his door. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke in front of the door. "It's safe. Let's go in." Itachi said, and led Sasuke inside. "By the way, don't ever open my door without me with you or without my permission cus if you do, you'll die." Sasuke frowned, wondering what would happen.

As he stepped inside the room, he smirked. Inside was a similar replica of Itachi's old room in the Uchiha mansion. There were some posters of weapons and such on the walls, a shelf full of books, a drawer with clothes sticking out, a line of perfectly clean weapons on top of the drawer, and a thin mattress on the floor with blankets on top of it that were spread out messily.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "Wow Itachi… your tastes haven't changed."

Itachi grinned. "I know."

"Neat with some things yet always messy with your blankets or clothes."

Itachi laughed too, and grabbed Sasuke around the neck with his arm. "Missed it all? How could you remember it so well from when you were so young?"

Sasuke blushed. "Well… It's a vague memory." He said casually.

Smirking, Itachi kissed his cute little brother. "Damn it… I don't want you to spend a night with some other boy."

"Oh yeah- I forgot about that. What was his name again?" Sasuke asked.

"Haruki… he's brat and gets on my nerves." Itachi said, frowning at the thought of him.

"Haruki? Is he a member?"

"No. He's a subordinate working for us. He might become a member but isn't one yet… Listen- Sasuke." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders gently. "If he tries to make any strange moves on you, just shout out my name or something and I'll come running in and I'll kill him ok?"

"Itachi- I can probably kill him too." Sasuke said, trying to make a point that he wasn't young anymore.

"Don't underestimate these subordinates Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Don't underestimate me Itachi." Sasuke argued back. "I'm not little anymore… I'm a lot stronger than the last time we met."

Itachi sighed, looking down. "I know… I know… but I just don't want to risk you getting hurt or killed."

"Damn it… why does he care for me so much?" Sasuke thought a bit annoyed but yet at the same time, happy. Then, he remembered what Itachi said before. "Itachi?"

Looking up, Itachi stared into Sasuke's eyes and knew that question he wanted to ask him. Sasuke stared at him with a lifted brow and a questioning look. Knowing that he'd eventually have to talk, Itachi sighed and let Sasuke's shoulders go. "Sasuke… I'm not letting you go back to Konoha Village."

OK! That was chapter 4! Sorry if the meeting between Akatsuki and Sasuke sucked! But hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon! : )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way. : )

Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

It leads off from this:

Looking up, Itachi stared into Sasuke's eyes and knew that question he wanted to ask him. Sasuke stared at him with a lifted brow and a questioning look. Knowing that he'd eventually have to talk, Itachi sighed and let Sasuke's shoulders go. "Sasuke… I'm not letting you go back to Konoha Village."

"What? Why?! That's not your decision to make alone you know!? It's not your decision at all!?" Sasuke shouted, his fists angrily rolled up. He had to use all his willpower to not punch Itachi.

"But you belong to me! I wanna keep you here for myself! I know I'm being selfish but it's your damn fault for capturing me like this!" Itachi argued back, slightly shouting. Sasuke stared at him, confused. Itachi grabbed his brother's hands. "Sasuke… I love you. Stay with me here. I won't bring you any trouble and you can learn so much here! You can become so much stronger!" Itachi said, trying to convince Sasuke.

Sasuke took a step back, letting his hands slip through Itachi's fingers. He shook his head. "Itachi… I left Orochimaru because I realized that my friends were more important that power and revenge."

"But are they more important than me?! Your brother? Your lover?!" Itachi shouted, grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders, this time more harshly, and making Sasuke look him in the eye.

Sasuke stared into his brother's eyes for a long time, and then looked down. "I don't know… I… All I know is that I can't betray and leave Konoha. I can't… I'm sorry."

Itachi sighed, and closed his eyes. "I don't want you to become like me… But I can't leave your side… Look… I'll try and make a resolution but in the meantime…" He wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Don't leave my side…"

Near tears for some reason, Sasuke had his head buried in Itachi's shoulder. "Itachi… I… I… won't… for now."

Knowing that was good enough, Itachi let Sasuke go and kissed him. "Thank you Sasuke… I love you little brother…" He muttered, his lips an inch away from Sasuke's lips.

The distance between them closed by Sasuke who pressed them against Itachi's, and they started kissing even more passionately. Every single time they kiss was so exhilarating and erotic! It got more and more amazing each time.

Itachi pushed Sasuke against his wall and was still kissing him and then started taking off his shirt. "Mmmm… Itachi… now? The others might here."

"Don't worry… every room is sound proof." Itachi said, sucking on Sasuke's long throat.

"Itachi… Mmm.. Nh…" Sasuke moaned loudly as Itachi sucked on his nipple while on his knees. Itachi licked his way down to Sasuke's pants, and when he was about to take it out, there was a knock on the door.

They both groaned, but Itachi got up and Sasuke put his shirt back on quickly. "Who is it?" Itachi asked, annoyed.

"Itachi-senpai. It's me Haruki. I'm here to pick up Sasuke-kun." A voice that sounded kind of like a kids- soft and nice- said.

Itachi twitched, knowing that he couldn't even stand the voice of someone that was about to spend the night with Sasuke. He opened the door and in the doorway, stood a quite young looking boy. He was probably around Sasuke's age. He was wearing white bandages around his arms and had on a short sleeved black shirt. He was also wearing long and rather tight black pants that stopped halfway down his legs, tightly clinging onto his well built legs, and bandages covering the rest of his legs.

To Sasuke's shock… he looked rather like… him- except the clothes were a little different. The boy had black, spiky hair. His eyes were huge and black and he had a Mist head band around his knee. Itachi glared at Haruki who was smiling. "Hello senpai. Is this your brother?" he asked, staring at Sasuke.

"Um… Hello." Sasuke muttered, still shocked.

"Hello to you too! My name's Haruki and I'll be your room mate for tonight." Sauske nodded and walked towards Haruki, but before he could, Itachi grabbed him and kissed him again passionately.

Haruki slightly blushed and his expression was a bit uncomfortable. "Itachi- stop…" Sasuke muttered.

After the kiss, Itachi glared at Haruki who went back to smiling. "You guys are very close brothers. Anyways- let's go!" He said to Sasuke, who nodded and gave one last look to his brother, before following Haruki outside along with his bag.

"So anyways, what's your name again?" Haruki asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke- Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said, using his skill and habbit of speaking emotionlessly.

"Ah- I see. Anyways, it's nice having someone my age here for once! All the senpais are so old!" Haruki complained.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm 16. What about you?"

Sasuke didn't like the idea that he was still the youngest, but said, "I'm 15."

"Wow! You see! We're practically the same age! Let's be good friends!" Haruki said, and showed his hand to Sasuke.

Hesitatingly, Sasuke took it. "Ok."

They arrived to Haruki's room. Sasuke looked around. There was a bed, a poster, a few art pieces up on the wall, and a closet full of clothes. "This is my room! Make yourself at home!" Haruki said, and started changing. Turning around to not stare at Haruki, Sasuke looked around some more.

He looked on top of the drawer and saw mini statues of animals. "Oh! That's my collection. I have a hobby of collecting mini animals! I love animals." Haruki explained, as he was done putting his new and more comfortable clothes on.

"I see…" Sasuke muttered. He looked around some more and saw bandages on the walls. "Is your special skill using bandages?" He asked.

"Yeah! Most of my techniques include bandages." Haruki replied, and jumped on his bed. "What about you? What kind of techniques do you have except your Sharingan?" he asked curiously.

"Um… I know a couple of ninjutsu techniques. My sensei is known as the copy nin and he knows a lot of techniques- I took after him in the 'copying' category." Sasuke explained, knowing that he was now known as the 'copy nin junior.' Haruki's expression turned a little surprised.

"Oh. Is your sensei by chance Kakashi sensei?" Haruki asked. "The non Uchiha with the Sharingan?"

"Yeah. And how do you know that?" Sasuke asked, lifting a brow.

"When he was on a mission to the Mist Village, I met him on the trip right before I became a ninja. He didn't know I was a Mist ninja though, and taught me a few things with taijutsu. His team mates told me he's a real copy nin so I was just guessing. Guess I was right."

"Oh… I see…" Sasuke muttered, a little surprised. "This guy doesn't seem like someone who would want to kill…"

Right now it was probably around 7. "Dinner's going to be ready soon." Haruki said, jumping off his bed. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but the Akatsuki members really like to, or have to, eat together at all meals. Pein-sama makes us. It's quite funny to me. Anyways, we should start heading over to the kitchen."

Sasuke nodded. "Ok." The two started heading over towards the dining room.

"Oh. By the way, in case you're wondering, there are a total of 8 bathrooms in the house. All of them have showers. You can tell which rooms are the bathrooms by these signs." Haruki explained, showing Sasuke a door with a kunai. "Don't ask why it's a kunai." Haruki said smiling. "Oh but just to tell you, one of the bathrooms is just Konan nee-san's bathroom, since she's the only girl. The door with a flower on it is hers."

"Ok. Thanks." Sasuke said.

"No problem! Let's go eat now! I'm starving!" Haruki exclaimed, grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him forward.

Sasuke grimaced at the way he held his hand, but tried to keep in his temper. "He's not a bad guy." He thought. "He almost doesn't even seem evil."

Reaching the living room which led to the dining room, Sasuke saw Itachi sitting on the couch with Tobi in front of him on his knees. "Itachi nii-san! Please! Come on! Let me?! Pleeeasseeeee?" Tobi begged, his one eye looking up at Itachi desperately. "Deidara-san will kill me in my sleep! Let me sleep in your room for tonight since it's so safe! Please? Please?"

Sasuke glared at him. For some reason, he couldn't find it in his heart to like this Tobi guy- at all. He didn't know why. Although he sort of reminded him of Naruto, he just couldn't like him.

"No Tobi! I said no. Leave before I kill you." Itachi said, rolling his eyes at the begging puppy.

"Nii-san! Why not?" Tobi complained in a whiny voice.

"Idiot! Just leave Itachi alone before he kills you." Kisame muttered, hitting Tobi over the head.

"Sasu-kun!!" Sasuke winced as he the blond dude Deidara wrapped an arm around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Ugh! Let me go…" Sasuke muttered angrily.

Deidara laughed. "You're so cute! You and Haruki both!"

"I think you two look more like brothers than you and Itachi." Hidan said, staring at Sasuke and Haruki carefully.

Itachi came up, and grabbed Sasuke away from Deidara's hands. "I told you to get my permission before touching Sasuke." He said scowling angrily.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Itachi-san! Share your brother a little! He's so cute!" He exclaimed, staring at Sasuke lovingly.

Holding an angry fist up at Deidara, Itachi said through gritted teeth, "He's mine."

Sasuke was blushing embarrassingly, wanting this thing to be over with. Haruki noticed and said, "Senpais! Let's eat!"

"Alright! I'm hungry!" Deidara shouted, and ran to the eating table.

"Let's go Itachi-senpai and Sasuke-kun." Haruki said, smiling at Sasuke and Itachi.

While Sasuke walked towards the table, Haruki smirked at Itachi. "You know… I have a feeling he doesn't know about us." He said in a threatening voice.

Glaring at Haruki, Itachi muttered, "If he finds out… I'll kill you. If you do anything to hurt him, even his feelings, I won't forgive you." Threatened Itachi, his serious eyes showing a hint of murder.

Haruki grinned. "Well… it'll depend on my mood." He said intimidating Itachi, and he walked on ahead. Angrily, Itachi pushed past Haruki and sat next to Sasuke.

Itachi scowled as Haruki casually sat next to Itachi. "Why are you sitting here?" Itachi whispered loudly.

"Huh? Oh. Cus I can sit anywhere I want." Haruki smirked.

Next to Sasuke sat Tobi. Glaring at Tobi, Sasuke muttered, "Do you have to sit here?"

"Do you not like me Sasu-kun?" Tobi asked, his voice sounding like he was about to cry.

Sighing annoyed, Sasuke looked away from Tobi, and stared down at his empty plate. "Whatever…" He muttered, and ignored his presence.

In just a few moments, almost all the seats were taken except three. The leader, Pein sama, was sitting on the far end of the table. Sasuke could sort of see him clearly now- he had many piercings on his face and his hair was orange. Other than those piercings and very abnormal eyes, he looked, to Sasuke's surprise, sort of like Naruto. He couldn't help but already miss that dobe.

Finally, the food arrived, and unexpectedly, one of the people bring it in were Kisame along with Konan. Sasuke almost burst out laughing seeing Kisame in a apron.

"I didn't know he cooked…" Sasuke muttered, smirking and trying his hardest to keep in his laughter.

"Heh… none of us did until he started helping Konan in the kitchen. He's really good too." Itachi muttered, slightly grinning as well.

"Alright. Here's the steak for Pein-sama." Kisame said, giving a huge plate of delicious looking steak to Pein. Konan gave the food to Kisame who would passed it around the table. "The noodle soup for Deidara… lobster for Tobi… Sasori's not here…" Twitching a little, showing his shameness and annoyance, Kisame reluctantly gave set a plate down in front of Kakuzu. "Sushi for Kakuzu…" He muttered, scowling a little. Kakuzu smirked, satisfied in making Kisame angry. "Some rice and hot pot for Itachi…" Kisame set Itachi's food in front of Itachi. "Spicy noodle for Haruki… Bunch of veggies for Zetsu… and…" Kisame paused, wondering and looking around the table. "Where's Hidan?"

"He says today that he'll eat in his room since he has to pray all night." Kakuzu said.

"I'll take it to him." Haruki offered.

Kisame looked pissed, but said, "Thanks…" He gave the plate full of chicken, pork, and noodles to Haruki who gladly took it too Kakuzu's room and back really quickly.

"So last one is Sasuke- tell me what you want. Sorry- I couldn't get your order this morning so if you just tell me right now I can get it really fast." Kisame said to Sasuke.

"Um… I'll just have…" Sasuke suddenly thought about his best friend's most favorite food. "I'll have ramyun." He said, and Itachi stared at him lifting a brow.

"Ramyun? Are you sure? Cus I could get something more fancy like… lobster or eel… or…"

"No… thanks. I want ramyun. Miso ramyun please." Sasuke said, adding a 'for sure' tone to his voice.

Kisame nodded, and said, "Ok. I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen, and about 10 seconds later, he came back out with a hot, steaming bowl of ramyun.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled a little, and got his chopsticks.

"Wait." Itachi muttered. Sasuke looked around, and saw no one started eating. "We always have to wait until everyone's at the table. Pein-sama's orders." He explained.

A bit impatient and hungry, Sasuke sighed and waited. Kisame came inside, carrying his own bowl of seaweed soup and rice, and Konan came in with her chicken and rice.

"Alright. Let's eat." Pein said.

"Ittadikimas!" Everyone either shouted, said, or muttered.

Then, we all started eating our different varieties of food. Sasuke slurped down his ramyun, remembering the hundreds of days Naruto had to convince Kakashi-sensei to buy him and Team 7 ramyun. He smiled while eating. "How long will I have to stay here? I wanna be with Itachi… but… they need me there. I need them too." Sasuke thought, taking a sip of soup.

People around the table got into their own conversations. "So- Sasu-kun! I heard you were able to escape Orochimaru! How'd you do it?" Tobi asked, getting other people's attentions.

Although he didn't want to talk to the mask boy, Sasuke said, "I just had to fight a bunch of his experiments which was easy, but in the end he came out himself to fight me. I almost died fighting him but was able to strike him once with my Chidori. He didn't die though and before I died, my old team came to save me." He explained, not wanting to get into details.

"Wow! But you were actually able to strike him! Now that's impressive." Tobi said.

"Why'd you go with him in the first place?" Deidara asked.

Sasuke bluntly stated, "Cus I wanted power to kill my brother."

"Really? Too bad that didn't work out!" Kisame said. "But really. Itachi-san- you think Sasuke would ever be able to kill you?"

"He's the only one that can." Itachi said quietly, eating his food. Sasuke stared at him, quite confused.

"What is he saying? He's the one that always told me I can't kill him cus I'm weak and don't have enough hatred for him." Sasuke thought, staring at Itachi with questioning eyes.

The rest of the meal went with questions targeting Sasuke like, "Did you ever have any girlfriend/boyfriends?" Or "How's your team mates?" Or, the one question Sasuke refused to answer, "What's Naruto's weakness?" Of course they'd ask that since their goal is getting the kyuubi.

It was a little pressuring and frustrating for Sasuke since he didn't like to talk a lot, but he answered the questions without much complaint. Once dinner was over, Pein stood up. "Haruki and Sasuke will clean this up and do the dishes tonight."

Sasuke scowled a little, wondering why he had to. "Yes Pein-sama." Haruki said with no complaint.

Itachi, wanting to protest, just glared at Pein. Sasuke and Haruki cleared up the table while everyone left, and took the dishes to the kitchen. "I'll rinse and you dry." Haruki said.

"Sure." Sasuke muttered, and they worked together doing the dishes sufficiently.

"So Sasuke-kun. Is it really true you never had one girlfriend? Or boyfriend?" Haruki asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah. I just always thought love will get in the way of more important things."

"Well what made Itachi-senpai change your mind?" Haruki asked.

"I don't know…" Sasuke muttered, asking himself the same question.

"Hm… You're very cute when you're confused Sasuke-kun." Haruki said, grinning a little.

"Uh… Thanks." Sasuke muttered, wondering if Haruki was flirting or just complimenting him teasingly.

Haruki chuckled. "So has your brother ever told you about his previous relationships?" He asked, scrubbing food off a plate.

"Um… I don't know if he had any so no. He never talks about his relationships." Sasuke said, wondering if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh… Well don't you think you should both tell each other about your relationships? I mean, not to sound like I'm into your life too much, but I think knowing a little about each other's past really helps a lot." Haruki stated, staring at Sasuke.

"I guess… but I don't know. I don't think he has." Although that was just hopeful thinking for Sasuke.

"Hmph… I doubt that…" Haruki muttered quietly.

"What? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Nothing." Haruki said. "Nothing…" They continued the dishes, just talking about things like techniques, Sasuke's academy days, and other stuff.

"He's actually a good talker and listener." Sasuke thought.

While they were talking, a certain person just happened to stumble upon them talking so… familiarly. His eyes turned Sharingan red with jealousy and looks with the intent to kill…

"Alright then. You just shower can just shower here. I'll see you later." Haruki said, leading Sasuke to a bathroom.

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbled, and walked inside with his towel and pajamas which were a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "Uh… Been a while since I showered." Sasuke thought, and after stripping, stepped inside the shower and turned the water to warm. "Oh… Feels good…" he thought.

While slowly washing his body, wanting to enjoy the warmness of the shower, Sasuke was unaware of the sudden extra presence in the bathroom. Only when the shower curtains opened and a certain black haired and black eyed male stepped in did he jump, turned around, and saw his aniki.

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered, and his face became flushed from the sight of his naked brother. The body of him looked absolutely sexy, but the face of the body's owner looked grim and angry. Sasuke frowned, restraining himself from staring any lower. "Um… What's wrong?" He asked, wondering why his brother looked so angry.

The next thing he knew, he was against the tile wall, his lips being violently taken by his angry lover. "I-Itachi…" Sasuke muttered, as Itachi bent lower, sucking on his neck a bit painfully this time, using his teeth more than his lips. "Ow…" Sasuke said, wincing a little as he knew blood was coming from the mark. "Are… Are you mad?" He asked, moaning as Itachi began sucking on his nipple.

"Of course I'm damn mad!" Itachi almost shouted, and stood up straight again. "Who told you to be so _close _with that bastard Haruki?" He asked, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke could see the anger and glint of murder in his brother's eyes, and it almost scared him.

"Close? We were just talking while doing the dishes… It's not like we kissed or anything… Ah!" Sasuke groaned as Itachi began biting his nipples again.

"Oh really? Well who gave you permission to talk to another guy so _familiarly_? Don't you get it already Sasuke? You're mine." Itachi growled a little as he took Sasuke's dick in his mouth and began sucking on it.

"AH! Oh… Itachi… I have to… shower… can't we… do this later?" Sasuke moaned as he felt Itachi's wet tongue touch the tip of his wet- with both water and precum- penis.

"No… I need to take you now Sasuke. I'm not waiting." Itachi said, and went up to kiss Sasuke again. "But… that doesn't mean you still can't shower." He smirked, and got the shampoo. "I'll help you too." He rubbed it on Sasuke's hair with one hand, while using the other to rub his cock.

"Oh! I-Itachi!" Sasuke moaned so close to release. He could barely breathe with the steam of the hot water preventing him from breathing in any fresh air.

Itachi thoroughly rinsed the water out, kissing Sasuke the whole time. "Now… let's use the soap to clean this sexy body of yours." Itachi muttered, and got the soap. He rubbed it on his hands, and started rubbing his soap filled hands over Sasuke's wet, slippery body, roaming parts of him and touching him on such pleasurable points.

Enjoying the way Itachi was cleaning his body, Sasuke grabbed his brother's hair and clung onto his wet shoulders. "Now… I'll clean the most hidden part of your body." Itachi said, and used his white, soapy hands to rub Sasuke's inner thighs.

"Ah!" Sasuke shouted, his breath shortening and his eyes shut tight. He felt so dizzy that he could faint, but the pleasure kept him awake. Itachi rubbed his thighs up and down, and then grabbed his cock.

"Ah… of course this part must be clean too… I'll use the shower head to help wash the soap away." Itachi grabbed the shower head and sprayed it on Sasuke's penis.

"AH! Itachi! No! The… the water… it's… it's going too fast! I can't… Uh! Itachi… I can't hold it in anymore… I… I…" But before he could come, Itachi grabbed his penis and covered it.

"No no no… Not yet… not until you tell me… who do you belong to Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his lips hovering above Sasuke's ear and then biting it.

"Ugh… I… I…" Sasuke stuttered, trying to speak clearly.

"You what?" Itachi asked, holding Sasuke's dick more firmly.

He couldn't take it… he had to come or he was going to burst. "I belong… to… you…"

Itachi smirked. "Good…" He let go.

"Itachiii!!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing his brother's shoulders and clinging onto them as he came. After a few seconds of complete pleasure, the water washed the cum all away.

"Now it's my turn." Itachi said, and held Sasuke up by holding his legs up and wrapping them around Itachi's waist. "It seems wet enough… Or do you want to stretch it more Sasuke?"

"No! Put it in! I need you Itachi! Please!" Sasuke begged, wrapping his arms around Itachi.

Smirking, Itachi slowly started putting in his dick inside Sasuke. "AH! Ow! Ugh…" Sasuke groaned in pain. Itachi didn't stop though until he was all the way in. "Move! Now!" Sasuke shouted, impatient for pleasure.

Obeying his brother's commands, Itachi started moving in and out of Sasuke, his pace slow at first but quickening later. They could both hear the splash of the water as their bodies slapped against each other. Their lips touched each other hungrily while their tongues rolled and played. "AH! Ugh! Itachi! More! Oh yes! Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, his prostate being hit continuously. "Itachi! I'm… I'm cumming… I'm…" Sasuke moaned so loud that it echoed off the bathroom walls.

With one final thrust inside the tight hole, Sasuke came with a scream. "Itachiiii!!" He yelled, and Itachi came right after him, pushing him onto the bathroom wall.

After a few seconds of hearing nothing and seeing nothing, they collapsed against the bathroom walls tiredly, panting heavily while water dripped from their limp bodies. The two brothers regained their strength and Itachi kissed Sasuke and said, "You're mine." Sasuke replied with a simple nod of his head, too tired to speak anymore.

They turned the water off, dried, changed, and Itachi opened the door only to find Deidara and Tobi almost fall upon them. Itachi glared at them. "Oh! I was trying to stop Tobi cus he was listening to you two!" Deidara shouted immediately.

"Liar! You were here first so I decided to see what you were listening to!" Tobi shouted, and Deidara began strangling him.

Itachi growled. "It's ok you heard… but if you have any ideas of doing those things to my brother, I will send you to another dimension for life."

Deidara smirked. "Hm… not without a fight."

"Itachi-san would probably win." Tobi said, only to get strangled by Deidara's legs. "Ah…" Tobi choked.

Ignoring the two, Itachi and Sasuke made their way out of the bathroom. "Well… just to warn you again, if Haruki tries to touch you, call me, and don't even think about trying to do anything with him." Itachi said. "Or I'll kill him… and then punish you and not the way you want me to." Sasuke blushed at the threat.

"Ok… Ok… Sheesh… Still treating me little…" He muttered, pouting.

"Cus you're so adorable… if that face or body got messed up, I'd be so pissed." Itachi said, and gave Sasuke a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Sasuke said, and they shared another long, passionate kiss before separating. Sasuke headed off to Haruki's room, and Itachi headed off to his room, hoping that Haruki wouldn't cause any trouble or he'd kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto sadly. :(

Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! sorry if it's too short :)

It leads off from here:

"Ok." Sasuke said, and they shared another long, passionate kiss before separating. Sasuke headed off to Haruki's room, and Itachi headed off to his room, hoping that Haruki wouldn't cause any trouble or he'd kill him.

"So… are you going to go to sleep already?" Haruki asked as Sasuke set up his blanket on the floor. It was around 10. Sasuke was sort of tired from the sex but wasn't tired enough to fall asleep any time soon.

"I'm not that tired but I'm still going to try and sleep anyways." Sasuke said, throwing a pillow clumsily on the floor. "You?"

"Well I don't want to bother your or anything so I'll just lay on my bed and use my flashlight to read if that's ok with you?" Haruki asked, wearing his white tank top and boxers as 'pajamas.'

"Yeah… that's fine." Sasuke muttered while he tucked himself under his one, thin blanket and slowly closed his eyes.

Haruki turned the lights off and all the light that was shown was the bright flash of his flashlight being turned on while Haruki was reading his book. Sasuke, who couldn't sleep out of coldness and uncomfortable-ness, turned to his side and faced Haruki's bed. "What are you reading?"

"Oh- just this book telling legends about stuff like monsters and ghosts that supposedly still lives and yeah… Deidara-senpai let me borrow it."

"I see…" Sasuke mumbled.

"You know- you seem awfully cold and uncomfortable down there. Would you like to switch spots or something?" Haruki suddenly asked, looking at Sasuke with concern.

"No. It's fine." Sasuke muttered, grabbing his blanket closer. "It's ok… I'm used to sleeping in uncomfortable places anyways."

"So you admit that you're uncomfortable though?" Haruki asked, lifting a brow and slightly grinning but Sasuke couldn't see that.

Sasuke scowled a little, feeling a bit of guilt, but answered quickly, "Yeah but I'm fine! Really…"

Haruki sighed. "Alright… but at least let me get you another blanket." He got up towards his closet and took out a large, black blanket.

"Ok…" Sasuke said, knowing that'd be useful and helpful somewhat.

Setting the blanket on top of Sasuke, he spread it over him and then even bent down to tuck it in a bit. "It's ok… I'm fine now." Sasuke said, feeling a blush creep up his face as Haruki was so near him. "Itachi would kill him just about now." He thought.

Smiling, Haruki said, "Sasuke-kun… are you afraid of me by chance?"

"Pft… no. I'm afraid of no one." Sasuke said, his voice showing a hint of arrogance.

"You're not then? What if… I do this?" Suddenly, to Sasuke's shock, Haruki smashed Sasuke's wrists down and pressed his lips against Sasuke's own.

"Mmmm… st…op…" Sasuke mumbled, struggling to get Haruki off him. He didn't want to cause too much of a scene knowing that he was not in the mood to see blood.

Still holding Sasuke down, Haruki licked his lips with his tongue, trying to intrude his mouth. "St…op… Ha….Ha..r…" Sasuke kept mumbling, and eventually Haruki won and was able to get his tongue inside Sasuke's wet mouth.

He didn't want this… Sasuke wanted this to stop…it felt so wrong doing this… Trying to shake his head from side to side, Sasuke kept on struggling til no end.

Finally, he gave one burst and pushed Haruki off him with all the force he had without using a technique or anything. Haruki crashed back, slipping across the wooden floor and landed against the wall. His face expression looked a bit angry, and then shocked. "Sasuke-kun…I… please…" He suddenly got on his knees in front of Sasuke. "Forgive me! I'm sorry! It's just… you looked so cute… I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, sounding guilty and upset that Sasuke couldn't bring himself to punch the guy.

Sighing with annoyance, Sasuke muttered, "Whatever. Get up and go to sleep… if you try anything like that again I'm gonna have to hurt you… and my brother will for sure kill you." He said, making it sound like a warning and a threat.

Haruki got up, nodded, and went to sleep in his bed. Sasuke did too, wiping his lips off. It felt like there was something unpleasant covering them, including his invaded tongue. "It feels nothing like that tingling sensation I get with Itachi…" he thought, frowning.

Eventually, the two teenage boys fell asleep…

Around 6:30 in the morning, Sasuke got up tiredly to use the nearest restroom. The nearest one was one near the kitchen. He peed and got out, but once he was about to leave, he heard someone talking.

"Itachi… when are you going to tell him?" A voice said, and to Sasuke's calculations it sounded like Kisame's.

"I will… Don't worry about it." Itachi's voice came.

"I'm trying not to but I feel as if having Sasuke living in here will cause trouble if he finds out about you and Haruki."

"He won't… I mean…at least not yet…" Itachi said, his voice sounding unsure.

"You have to tell him… But try not to cause chaos in this house… there's already enough of that." Kisame pleaded.

"Ok… ok…" Itachi muttered, sounding tired.

Sasuke frowned, and quickly disappeared before they'd notice he was there. "What the hell are they talking about? Itachi and Haruki? What about them?" He walked back to the room, and laid back down. "Was there something between them in the past? Maybe a fight…? Is that why Itachi hates him so much?" Sasuke kept asking himself these questions, desperately wanting the answer.

Once the questions led to him almost falling asleep again, there was a loud knock on the door. "Mmmmph… huh? What?" Haruki mumbled, slowly sitting up.

Sasuke got up too, and Haruki walked over to the door opening it slowly. "Who is it?" He muttered, squinting a little. They both saw Itachi in their view, his face expression not so happy. "Oh… Itachi-senpai. Good morning." Haruki said, waking up more.

"I'm here to get what's mine." Itachi said, and stared at Sasuke. "Did this bastard do anything to you?"

Knowing that saying what happened yesterday night won't do anyone any good, Sasuke shook his head. "No."

Itachi stared at him more, trying to see if there was any hint that showed he was lying. He couldn't find any. Then, he stared at Haruki. "You're lucky… you can live. Let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, and got his stuff. "Thanks." Sasuke muttered to Haruki.

"No problem! Nice having you here." Haruki smiled and Sasuke nodded. Itachi and him headed out and went to Itachi's room. Once they got inside, Itachi couldn't help but kiss Sasuke quickly. Immediately getting into the kiss, Sasuke responded by letting his tongue roam his mouth. Their tongues played, their lips moved, and their hands roamed, touching each other's hair and body.

"I missed you…" Itachi muttered, pushing Sasuke onto his bed and getting on top of him. "I barely slept thinking of ways to murder Haruki."

Chuckling a little, Sasuke grinned. "Flattering I guess… I missed you too." Wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, Sasuke kissed Itachi desperately wanting to feel those lips and make them heal his, whose lips have been invaded and touched with a tongue that wanted to make him puke.

They made out more, and before they went a step further, 7:00 came and they heard a loud bell coming from outside the door. "Get your asses out here and eat breakfast you lazy butts!" The voice of Kisame shattered throughout all the halls.

Sasuke and Itachi sighed annoyed at the interruption, but got up and trudged over to the kitchen along with everyone else who either looked tired or happy. Sasuke grinned at some of the people's looks early in the morning. Some, like Hidan and Tobi had messy hair sticking out everywhere. Their outfits were also completely different, each wearing pajamas to replace that black cloak. He was shocked… they looked a little more like humans now. Everyone sat down in random spots on the table, except Pein who took his usual end of the table spot.

Kisame and Konan came out the kitchen and handed down three large plates full of pancakes across the table. Then, they came out with three more plates full of scrambled eggs, three more with bacon, three more with sausage, and then cups full of orange juice. Syrup was given as well!

"Wow… they seriously are great cooks." Sasuke thought as he stared at the food hungrily. Everyone was present this time and once they all sat down, they all started eating.

"Ittadikimas!" Everyone shouted, and the sounds of forks clinking on plates were soon heard.

This time, no questions were pointed at Sasuke. Conversations were held though but he wasn't in any of them. He was sitting next to Deidara this time and of course, Itachi on the other side. Haruki was again sitting next to Itachi though.

"Oh yeah… I'm gonna have to ask Itachi about Haruki… I'm pretty sure it's nothing too serious or he would have told me." Sasuke assured himself that, and hoped he was right.

After breakfast, everyone just went out to do their morning training. Sasuke went out with Itachi who transported them to somewhere far away from the hideout.

"Alright… Sasuke. Since when we were younger and I always neglected to train with you, I'll train with you today." Itachi said, turning towards Sasuke.

"Ok… cool." Sasuke said casually. "So… what should we do?"

"We'll fight." Itachi replied, and jumped a few feet back. "A taijutsu match."

Smirking with excitement, Sasuke got into his fighting stance. "Awesome… I've been waiting for this day."

"Nice to know you're living cus of me." Itachi said, and slightly smirked back. "Now… show me you've gotten stronger."

"Gladly." Sasuke and Itachi stared at each other for a few seconds, right before Sasuke ran to Itachi in super speed and began fighting his brother.

The match was pretty intense with lots of blood, kicks, and punches. Itachi was obviously winning and you could tell by the way he stood not looking like he was in pain while Sasuke was practically going to faint soon. He was able to strike his brother a couple of times with hard kicks and punches, but Itachi hit him three times as more. He was not going easy on him at all, and that was just the way Sasuke liked it.

Wiping dirt off his face, Sasuke held his side which was just punched and where a fresh bruise was forming. "You're not going easy on me… but you're trying hard on not hitting one part of my body." He said, smirking at his brother challengingly.

"How could I put a scratch on that beautiful face of yours Sasuke?" Itachi asked, standing a few feet away and also in a slightly fighting form.

"Maybe you can't… but I could!" Sasuke ran towards him again and the fight continued on and on and on for hours.

"Hm… He's gotten a lot stronger. He might not be able to beat me in taijutsu but he's definitely got stamina and strength. I'm getting tired too and my body's becoming sore." Itachi thought, dodging a punch from his brother but got another kick in the gut.

"Damn it…" Sasuke coughed up a little blood as he got kicked in the stomach. "Not being able to use my Sharingan is having a heavy effect on my fighting." He thought, dodging a punch and jumping up before he got kicked again. "But I can't let him think I'm weak… I have to keep fighting." Sasuke wanted to impress his brother, even if it meant hurting him greatly.

Running for it again, he looked like he was going to punch his brother but disappeared and went behind him. Itachi turned and dodged a quick punch and was about to dodge another one but instead of the punch, he got a hard kick in the guts. Getting the air knocked out of him for a while, he coughed but kept his guard up. "His movements seem predictable but in the end it always reverses." He thought, trying to get his focus straight and predicting Sasuke's movements as he ran towards him.

Before he knew it, after a few dodges and punches on Sasuke, he got a huge punch in the face, making him fly several meters away. He didn't shout but slightly groaned in pain. He felt his face but didn't feel any blood or a bruise on it. Sasuke punched him, but the kick he got in the stomach made him fly back more. "Hm…" Itachi couldn't help but chuckle. "He never could hurt my face when we were little…"

He crashed against a tree, and got up again. Sasuke was breathing hard, his chakra slowly dying away. "I…ta…chi…" he muttered, and in a flash he fainted but with Itachi's arms to catch him.

"Ouch…" Sasuke mumbled, his eyes slowly started opening from his sleep, and he found himself staring a wooden ceiling. His body was hurting so much that he kept groaning in pain. Trying to sit up, he failed and went back down.

"Don't move." He looked to his side and saw Itachi treating his swollen arm. Then, he looked down to see bandages across bruises on his body.

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered, his head hurting now. "Where are we?"

"My room otouto… the fight was good by the way but don't push yourself so much next time. It was just practice anyways." Itachi scolded, and stood up. "All done… Now…" Itachi leaned down, his lips in front of Sasuke's ear. "I don't like seeing you hurt because I love you so much… I've always loved you… I'm sorry that I hurt you so much…" He gave Sasuke a slow, lazy kiss which turned into a fast, fiery one.

"Mmm…" Sasuke moaned, the pain disappearing because of that one kiss.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's time to eat dinner." Itachi said, and got up. Sasuke felt the pain return as Itachi's touch left his. "We'll continue tonight… can you stand?" Sasuke nodded, and slowly sat up, bringing his two legs over the bed.

He groaned a little and winced in pain, but other than that, his legs were good but his stomach was the worst trouble. "Let's eat." Sasuke said, and they made their way to the kitchen to eat dinner…

After dinner, Sasuke took a short bath and once that was over and done with, he stepped out the bath tub and walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He forgot to bring in his pajamas so he just walked through the halls half naked, but it didn't really matter since everyone here was a guy anyways, except Konan.

Dripping wet a little as Sasuke walked through the halls towards Itachi's room, Deidara who saw him said, "Hey! You're looking good." He smirked while looking over Sasuke's body.

Sasuke sighed. "Even though there are no girls… Deidara sort of counts as one." He thought, passing Deidara and ignoring his comments.

Arriving to Itachi's room, he opened it and stepped inside. Itachi made Sasuke's chakra accessible to his room so Sasuke didn't have to ask in order to go in. After changing and such, he decided to take a walk taking the secret entrance out instead of using the rocks entrance. Walking around the mountain for a while, Sasuke kept on thinking about the situation he was in. "Ugh… what if Itachi never comes up with a resolution and I never go back to Konoha?" Other than that thought, he was also thinking, "And what is up with Haruki and Itachi? What happened between those two in the past? Ah! My head hurts… this is more annoying than those screaming fan girls…"

"So you still haven't told Sasuke?" Sasuke froze and held still, hiding behind a large tree. The voice sounded familiar…

"Bastard- if you even think about telling Sasuke I'll kill you." That voice Sasuke knew immediately.

"Itachi? What? Who is he with? Tell me what?" Sasuke thought, using his good hearing senses to listen in on the conversation.

"I just might… besides… I think it's only right for your brother and lover to know how… intimate we were in our past relationship."

"Haruki!" Sasuke immediately thought, realizing the voice belonged to Haruki. "But what does he mean by_ intimate_? How intimate exactly?" Frowning, he kept on listening.

"That's my decision to make." Itachi said, his voice obviously angry.

"Hm… You know… I might be able to restrain myself from telling Sasuke-kun about the past… but only if you have sex with me." Haruki said, his voice sounding flirtatious yet threatening.

"Sex! Why that bastard…" Sasuke thought, his hands becoming into fists.

"Pft- why would I? With a bastard like you?" Itachi said, growling at Haruki.

Haruki chuckled. "You may think I'm disgusting but you're just as disgusting… don't you remember the past times we had sex together? The way you desperately clung onto my body and brutally made love to me?"

After those words were said, Sasuke's heart felt like a knife just went through it and his whole body felt numb. "What? They…Haruki… and Itachi? They… had sex? Were they… lovers?"

"That was the past. This is the present now and I don't want to have anything to do with you so you better not have anything to do with my brother as well." Itachi warned, his voice sounding so scary and threatening.

Sasuke was so distracted by the wave of emotions inside him that he almost didn't listen, but was able to keep himself paying attention to the conversation.

"Hm… I don't know. I think I'll just play with him and stuff. He is after all cute and looks so much like you. Maybe I can pretend he's really you… but I don't think he'll be as good as you were. And tell me- does he satisfy you enough? Is he better than me?" Haruki asked, his voice seductive.

"He's more than enough." Itachi said, his voice low and deep. "I don't need anyone else so just back off our lives."

"I don't think I can do that. I want things the way they always were… you and me doing it and making love everyday… in the showers, woods, on missions, bedrooms… I want you." Haruki said, his voice sounding determined and confident. "And I'll have you."

He disappeared, and Itachi scowled. "Damn it…" And he disappeared as well.

By then, Sasuke was on his knees, holding back the tears as much as he could, but he failed. The tears poured down his face and he held himself tightly. "Cold… I feel so cold…" He thought as his body felt so numb yet so cold. "It hurts…" He held his chest, slamming a fist onto the ground. "It hurts! Bastard! You bastard Itachi!" Sasuke muttered, crying as he shook and shivered.

_"I have always loved you…"_ Sasuke remembered those words his brother told him.

"Lies… they were just lies… He said he always loved me but he had sex with some other bastard? What's the word 'always' mean to him? From the time we had sex and on?" Sasuke cried more, his tears filled with anger and sadness. "What do I do? It hurts so much… What…" He tried his hardest making the sobs quiet and not loud, but he kept on punching the ground with his fists trying to take his anger out. His fists hurt but it wouldn't distract him from the pain that was burning in his heart. "I… loved you Itachi…" He thought. "And I still do… bastard…"


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7! sorry it took so long! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way. :)

It left off from this:

"I… loved you Itachi…" He thought. "And I still do… bastard…" (Sasuke's thinking this)

Itachi walked towards his room to find that Sasuke wasn't there. "Hm… Where is he?" he thought, and walked towards the nearest bathroom. He wasn't there either. Looking in the kitchen, the living room, and the dining room, he almost punched the wall impatient for his lover. "Damn it… where did that little Uchiha go to now?" He thought, his anger getting hold of him. "I hate it when he gets out of my sight."

After searching the whole house and asking a couple of members were Sasuke was he found out nothing. Then, one person popped up into his head, making him grit his teeth in anger. Striding towards Haruki's room, he pounded on it impatiently. Haruki opened the door. "Ah… yes Itachi-senpai? Came to accept my offer of having my body?" He asked, smirking at him.

Scowling, Itachi grabbed Haruki's shirt pulling him up. "Where is Sasuke?"

Haruki's expression became confused. "I don't know… How would I know? I was just with you. Sheesh- let me go." Itachi glared at him some more and saw he was telling the truth.

Letting Haruki go, he asked him, "Did you tell him anything yet?"

Staring at Itachi with confused eyes, Haruki muttered, "No."

"Good… cus I'll tell him." Itachi said.

"What?! But won't he get mad? He'll…"

"I don't care… I love him. If he hits me or hurts me or yells at me, I'll always love him and never let him go. That'll never change."

"Hm… I thought your love for me would never change." Haruki said, scoffing at Itachi's words.

Itachi glared at him. "You know… I never loved you. You know the real reason why."

Staring at Itachi, eyes full of hurt and confusion, Haruki said, "I… don't." he refused to acknowledge the real reason, and slammed the door. "Damn it! Sasuke you… teme…" Haruki was angry at the reason how he knew why Itachi never loved him, but he was angrier by the way Itachi acted just now. "He really loves that Sasuke…" He thought, Itachi's words hurting him more and more.

Sasuke eventually stopped crying and arrived back to the Akatsuki house. He didn't feel like seeing Itachi at all knowing that he might just cry in front of him or punch him. He also knew that he wasn't meant to hear that conversation so he didn't want Itachi to think he was some obsessive stalker that was an eavesdropper. "Later… later I'll tell him… we'll talk about it… I'll hit him… yell at him… but it has to be later so I can calm down." Sasuke thought, thinking of the things that would happen when… or if they talked to each other about the situation.

Not going into Itachi's room, Sasuke instead sat in the living room watching TV with Tobi and Deidara. "Hah! That explosion was awesome!" Deidara said, grinning at the way an explosive erupted in the show.

"Ei!" Tobi suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke. "Nii-san was searching for you!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke just laid back down on the couch crossing his arms. "So?"

Deidara and Tobi exchanged glances. "Uh… what's wrong honey? Your boyfriend and you got into a fight?" Deidara asked, sitting beside Sasuke.

"No… I'm just not feeling well." Sasuke muttered, knowing that bringing them on in the situation would just cause more trouble.

"Well… I could make you feel better." Deidara smirked and laid an arm around Sasuke.

Wincing, Sasuke backed away. "It's fine… I don't need your help." He muttered, jerking away from Deidara. For some reason, he was close to tears again. "Damn it… I thought I used all my tears up." Sasuke thought, facing away and trying to blink his tears back.

Deidara lifted a brow. "Sasu-kun…"

Sasuke pretended to be sick by coughing. "Uh… I'm really sick so stay away before you get sick." Sasuke said, making an excuse so he the two can leave.

Deidara and Tobi stared at each other again and then nodded. "Ok Sasu-kun! You can rest!" Tobi exclaimed, getting up.

"Do you need me to carry you to Itachi's room?" Deidara asked, grinning and wanting Sasuke to say yes.

"I'm just going to rest here." Sasuke muttered, his head buried on the couch armrest. He felt tears coming out but his face was hidden.

However, Deidara and Tobi knew very well he was crying. They frowned, feeling bad for the little guy. "Ok… Well here." Deidara grabbed a blanket and put it on top of him.

"Good night." Tobi said.

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered, bringing the blanket over his head quickly.

The two left, wondering what happened. They also turned the TV off and the lights. Sasuke lay under the blanket on the couch, crying briefly but stopping quickly. "Get a hold of yourself you bakka!" He scolded himself mentally.

Before falling asleep though, Itachi found him on the couch. He was relieved but he scowled, quickly walking to the couch and grabbing Sasuke's wrist. "Where the hell were you!" he shouted, pulling Sasuke up and making him sit.

Not looking into Itachi's eyes, Sasuke faced away and muttered, "What?"

"You know what! I was searching for you for fuckin 2 hours! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Itachi yelled, tightening the grip around Sasuke's arm.

Pulling his arm away, Sasuke muttered, "Sorry… I went to train after I took a bath and came back a few minutes ago."

"Why didn't you tell me then?!" Itachi kept on shouting, and sat next to Sasuke and grabbed his shoulder. "I hate it when you get out of my site! I keep on thinking that you're with some other bastard or you went back to damn Konoha!"

"Well what if am with some other bastard!? What if I did go back to Konoha! WHY THE HELL SHOULD YOU CARE!?" Sasuke yelled, and glared at Itachi.

Staring at Sasuke, shocked, angry, and a bit hurt, Itachi said, this time quieter, "Sasuke… of course I'd care. You know that."

Realizing his sudden outburst, Sasuke sighed. "I know… Whatever…"

Itachi held his cheek, and was about to kiss him. Using all his willpower, Sasuke turned his head to dodge the kiss. "Wh-…" Itachi muttered.

"Sorry… I'm really tired and I'm sick. I think it'd be best if we didn't tonight." Sasuke said, turning his head away from Itachi's confused and angry eyes.

"Well then let's go to my room and sleep." Itachi said.

"No… I'll sleep here. I might get you sick or you might get out of control and kiss me or something." Sasuke muttered, protesting til the very end.

Itachi sighed annoyed and impatient, but said, "Fine! Good night." He got up, and stormed off.

Sasuke stared after him, and again buried himself under the blanket, crying himself to sleep.

Itachi scowled, and punched the wall next to him creating a slight dent. "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with him?! Sick? Psh! Sure! I'm not stupid and I'm not falling for that… And just where the hell was he? He sounded like he was lying when he said he was just training…" Suddenly, a though popped into Itachi's head that made him want to use his true strength and punch a whole in the wall. "If he fell for another guy… I'll kill that bastard and make Sasuke regret it…" He thought, and his Sharingan got activated, his anger clearly showing. "Sasuke's mine…"

The next morning, Sasuke woke up pretty early and headed outside. He trained for a while but kept getting distracted by his thoughts of Itachi. "Damn it… I'm still thinking of that bastard… When should I talk to him?" He kept on thinking, and pounded against a tree. "Damn!" he shouted angrily.

"What are you so angry about otouto?" Sasuke froze, and turned around to see his _loving_ brother, Itachi.

"Nothing." Sasuke muttered, getting off the tree and walking towards Itachi's direction.

"Why'd you skip breakfast?

"I wasn't hungry." Sasuke replied, and started walking past him.

"Wait." Itachi grabbed his arm and did a jutsu, making them transport to his room.

"Let me go!" Sasuke yelled, angry but close to tears again.

Itachi glared at him, and then pushed him down on his bed. "Who do you think you're talking to? Huh?" He growled, glaring at the younger Uchiha under him.

Sasuke stared into Itachi's angry yet hurt eyes. He felt himself blush but cursed himself when the tear dropped from his face, sliding down his pale cheek.

The look in Itachi's eyes softened as he saw his brother crying. "Sasuke… what's wrong?" He asked, his voice soft and concerned.

"Bastard! I hate you!" Sasuke yelled, and pushed Itachi off him, tears pouring down his face.

Itachi stared at him, his face looking calm but his eyes looking confused. "No you don't." He protested, his heart feeling so hurt when those words came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"I do! You liar! I hate you!" Sasuke yelled, and got up.

"Liar? Sasuke… what did I lie to you about?" Itachi asked, grabbing Sasuke's arm tightly.

Glaring at his brother with tears in his eyes, Sasuke said, "You… how long did you love me? You said you always loved me! But that was a lie! You've been screwing guys ever since you fuckin left!" His voice was loud and hurt, since every word made his throat feel like it was burning.

"Sasuke… I…That's not true…" Itachi said, trying to keep his voice steady, but he had a hard time with that. Seeing his brother like this… hating him… mad at him… it was more then he could take.

"Yes it is! I heard you and Haruki talking ok? You've probably had sex with him 100 times more than you had with me!" Sasuke yelled, tears falling from his red face and making stains on his pants.

Hearing Sasuke say he listened to their conversation, Itachi's heart froze, knowing that now was the time. "Sasuke… Listen to me. You're the one I love. I've always loved you."

"Bull shit!" Sasuke shouted, refusing to believe his brother anymore. "You've always been lying to me! Since the beginning of this damn trip! If you've always loved me then why did you have Haruki as your lover? What do you mean by always? Huh? I bet you just used me to fuck me like you did with him and like you'll do in the future!" With that, Itachi glared at Sasuke, but even Sasuke could see the hurtness in his eyes.

"How dare you say that! That's not true! You know it!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders all but gently. "I never used you for your body. Believe me when I tell you this… I always, ALWAYS, loved you."

Even though Itachi sounded so convincing, Sasuke just shook his head and looked down, knowing that he was hurting more looking into Itachi's eyes. "No… Itachi… I can't believe you… What excuse do you have that you had to screw someone else countless times if you've always loved me?" Sasuke asked, his voice this time quiet and cracking.

Itachi was silent. "How could I tell Sasuke the real reason? He'll think it's disgusting and manipulative…" Itachi thought, knowing that the real reason was wrong and absolutely twisting. "Sasuke… I… don't have a good reason." He said, knowing that was the truth. The reason was not that good. It was no excuse and he knew it.

"Itachi… I've been hurt by you in the past a lot… and now I'm hurt again… I'm sorry but I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving." Sasuke muttered, thinking, "This is for the best… I won't get hurt… he won't get hurt… It's for the best…"

But Itachi thought differently. Glaring at Sasuke, he pushed him down on the bed and roughly kissed him. Ripping open his shirt, he sucked on his throat.

"Stop! Itachi! Stop!" Sasuke yelled, struggling to be freed.

"No… I can't… I can't let you leave. You're the one that said you were going to stay beside me until I come up with a resolution right? I can't let you break your promise like that…" Itachi said, in a calm voice.

Sucking on Sasuke's nipples, Itachi pinched the other one. "Ugh!" Sasuke moaned, throwing his head back. He couldn't say anything anymore… because even he knew that he wanted Itachi… "Alright… I'll let him have his way… Because I want him too and also because he deserves it. He'll be hurt after I leave so I can at least repay him with this… but after…" Sasuke began crying from the thought. "I'll…. Leave him- for good."

Itachi lowered his body, taking Sasuke's pants and boxers off and began sucking on his penis. "AH! Ugh…" Sasuke yelled, and moved his hips forward making himself go into his brother's mouth more. He grabbed Itachi's hair pushing his head more.

Before making Sasuke cum, Itachi went up again and kissed Sasuke. "Sasuke… you're not resisting… you want me too right?" Itachi asked, playing with Sasuke's tongue.

"Agh!" Sasuke yelled, feeling Itachi's fingers slide into his hole. His breathing became heavier.

"Tell me you want me… do you want me inside you Sasuke? Do you?" Itachi asked, wanting to hear his brother's begging more. He wanted to hear Sasuke want him… he wanted to feel Sasuke need him.

Sasuke, knowing this might be the last time, said, "Itachi… hurry up you bastard… put it in…" He said, his voice desperate and impatient.

Something about the way he begged sounded different, but Itachi, not being able to hold back, positioned himself and started to put his penis in. Once the tip was in, he thrust it inside. "AH!" Sasuke yelled. "Itachi!" He shouted, his voice cracking and his tears falling.

"That's right… say my name like you always do…" Itachi thought, going in and outside of Sasuke with a quick pace.

"Itachi! Ugh… More…" Sasuke said, grabbing onto his brother's shoulders tightly and then leaning up to kiss him. "Itachi… AH!" Sasuke jerked his whole body forward as Itachi slid his prostate. Smirking, Itachi hit it again and again while rubbing Sasuke's cock. "More! Ugh… YES! Uh… Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, close to releasing. "I'm… I'm…" Sasuke tried to warn he was cumming. "Itachi!!" He yelled, feeling like he was drifting in midair as he came with a scream. He felt his release on his bare stomach.

"Sa..su…ke…" Itachi groaned, being tightly squeezed and cumming greatly inside Sasuke's tight hole. Once they were both done releasing, Itachi collapsed onto of Sasuke and they both breathed heavily, trying to get their bodies back to its normal breathing.

Once they both regained strength, Itachi stood up and started to put his clothes back on. "I hope you learned your lesson and decide to stay with me… right?" Itachi asked, lifting a brow to Sasuke.

Sasuke, still a bit tired, sat up. "No… Itachi… that was the last time… and I'm leaving now." Itachi dropped his shirt and glared at Sasuke.

"What? You're kidding right?!" He grabbed Sasuke's arms and made him look at him. "WHY? You let me make love to you!"

"Because… that'd be the last time… I'm sorry…" Sasuke said, and started putting his clothes on.

Itachi, angry and hurt, glared at Sasuke. "No… I'm sorry." He grabbed his clothes and stomped out.

Sasuke collapsed onto his knees and began crying. "I'm sorry… Itachi…" He muttered. He really hoped that Itachi had a good excuse… then maybe this whole thing would have been prevented. But he didn't. He really didn't… He didn't have any. "Itachi…"

Earlier that day, before Sasuke and Itachi had sex:

Haruki went to Itachi's room wanting to ask Sasuke were he was, but before he could knock on the door he heard the sudden shout of Itachi's voice. Listening to their fight, he could feel this hurt in his heart hearing the way Itachi kept on saying he loved Sasuke. "Damn… What do I do?" Haruki thought. "I really loved Itachi… I really did…" he thought, his heart hurting so much. When he figured that they were about to have sex, he left not interested in hearing his first love having sex with some other boy.

He heard Itachi storm out of his room while he was watching TV. He saw the way he was angry and sad. He hated seeing him like this. "I've been so caught up in getting him back with threats and warnings that I kept missing the bigger picture… he really loves Sasuke I knew that all along but I just couldn't bring myself to say it…" Haruki sighed. "I want him to be happy…" he thought. "Itachi… I want him to be happy."

Before officially leaving, Sasuke decided to just get out for a while and just calm himself down with the afternoon air. While sitting on a rock and looking at the view, he heard someone come up behind him. The presence was familiar and forcing himself to stay calm and not punch the guy, he calmly said, "What do you want Haruki?"

He heard a small chuckle. Haruki sat next to him. "Hello Sasuke-kun… How are you?"

"I've been better you bastard." Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth, wanting to push this guy off the small cliff they were on.

"Sasuke-kun… I heard the fight with you and Itachi."

"Really? I don't care." Sasuke said arrogantly. He was tired and annoyed.

"I thought it'd be best for you to know that our relationship ended long before you came." Haruki said, his voice sounding calm and patient with the rudeness of this guy.

"Like I said, I don't care." Sasuke said again, this time showing anger in his voice to show this guy that he didn't want to talk to him or else he'll very much just kill him right then and there.

Shaking his head, Haruki muttered, "Sasuke-kun… the truth is Itachi never loved me."

"I don't think he loved me either until he screwed me." Sasuke said back coldly.

"No… I mean he never loved me. We were never lovers. He only used me for sex… because… because I…" Sasuke didn't say anything, but was still curious. "I resembled you." Haruki finally said, knowing that he has lost.

This time, more interested, Sasuke turned his head towards the black haired boy who looked so much like him. "What?"

"All we'd ever do was have sex. He'd always want to do it in the dark and every time he'd always call the name Sasuke. Every single fucking time… and I really loved him… but I knew the truth, even though he never exactly said it. My love was just unrequited. He just had sex with me because I reminded him of you. I thought that as long as he was with me and didn't hate me, it was alright even if he never loved me… but I was wrong. My greediness made him sad and made him hate me so much. And when I kissed you and tried to get close to you… I guess that was cus you looked so much like him. Now… I just want him to be happy. And he's happy when he's with you. Only you. So… don't leave him. Just be with him." Haruki said, and got up. "I thought you'd cause him pain but I guess I was wrong…all you give him is happiness… but let me tell you. I still love him so if you hurt him… I'll hurt you." Haruki warned.

"Pft…" Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes, but he couldn't help and smile at Haruki. "Hey..." He said, before Haruki could walk past him.

"Hm?" Haruki asked.

Sasuke got up, and walked in front of him. "Thanks." He held out his hand. "I think that even if my brother didn't have me… you'd be awesome too."

"As a replacement?" Haruki asked, lifting a brow and smirking.

"Hm… Or more." Sasuke said, and smirked back.

Haruki nodded, knowing that this meant they were finally, and truly friends. He took Sasuke's hand as they shook. "See ya." He said and walked down the path towards the entrance, but when he did, he turned his head. "Hey Itachi-senpai."

Itachi came out from behind a tree and simply stared at him. "Haruki…"

"He's waiting there for you." Haruki said.

Sighing, Itachi nodded. "I know… but… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I was wrong to use you like that and it's my fault you fell in love with me. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Haruki turned to him and smirked. "Um… I guess. But uh… If you ever need my services, I'll always be free." He said, and walked away.

Itachi grinned, and sighed. Then, he looked forward seeing Sasuke sit on the rock. He walked towards him, knowing Sasuke knew he was already near.

Sasuke got up too, and looked at him. "Sasuke…" Itachi muttered, not knowing totally what to say.

Staring at his brother with a calm face, Sasuke walked towards him. "Itachi… I never hated you." He admitted.

Itachi smiled. "Me too…" They hugged, knowing those words fixed everything.

"I love you…" Itachi muttered.

"And you always have?" Sasuke asked.

"Always." Itachi said, and they kissed, this time the kiss being sincere and true. "I'm not ever letting you get hurt or let you go again." Itachi muttered, grabbing Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smiled. "Itachi… I… love… you." He said. This was a little hard for him since this is the first time for him to say the exact words without any other word to make the statement seem like a thought.

Overjoyed but keeping his cool, Itachi responded with another long, tongue-filled kiss. They were finally together again, this time closer than before. From afar stood the one other boy that truly loved Itachi. Haruki sighed at the two. "I lost…" He thought, and taking another deep breath, he smiled. "But I accept."

In case you're wondering this is NOT the last chapter! That, I guess, was the biggest climax or whatever but there are still some events to come. And there's still the thing to whether or not Sasuke's going back to Konoha right? :) Next chapter will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto or its characters. :)

Hey! Sorry for the long waiting! I was writing a one-shot! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! It's a little random and stuff but yeah… : )

(Left off from when Itachi and Sasuke kissed, Sasuke said "I love you" and they made up after their Haruki fight.)

After the two Uchiha brothers made up, made out, and went back to the Akatsuki house, Sasuke unpacked his stuff. Laying on top of Itachi's bed, he took a deep breath. "I'm crying more these days and getting so emotional… uh… the things my brother can do to me." He thought, closing his eyes and frowning. "But… at least I'm getting to know more and more about Itachi which is what I've really wanted…"

"You called for me Pein-sama?" Itachi asked as he stepped into the dimly lit room where the Akatsuki leader sat behind his large wooden desk.

"I already informed Kisame of this. I'm sending you two off on a mission." Pein said.

"But I am not part of this organization anymore." Itachi said, wondering why he had to go and leave Sasuke when there were 10 other members that can.

"I know that you aren't but once again we need your skills for this mission. This mission requires your Sharingan since you'll be handling many taijutsu users and your Sharingan will help the best." Itachi, knowing he couldn't disobey, nodded.

"I accept."

"Good. The mission is to travel to the Lava Country and retrieve some type of stone from the bottom of an active volcano. It is said that the stone has some sort of extreme power that will help us very much. The Lava Country is known for its magnificent Lava users and taijutsu fighters."

Itachi listened to Pein-sama speaking thinking at the same time, "Damn it… I don't want to leave Sasuke alone here… but seems like I'm going to have to." He was worried about what could happen to him here alone without him…

Once the small meeting was over, Itachi headed back to his room where he saw Sasuke sleeping on his bed and taking a nap. "Hm… All the events must have led him to being tired." Itachi thought, smiling and touching Sasuke's soft face.

"Mmm…" Sasuke stirred in his sleep and slowly started waking up. "Itachi?" he mumbled, seeing his brother's face.

"Sorry for waking you." Itachi said, and put his fingers on Sasuke's neck, leaning in to kiss him. Once their lips met, they went into action. Itachi's tongue slowly made its way into Sasuke's wet mouth. He couldn't help it and went on top of the smaller body.

"Mmmm…" Sasuke moaned, wrapping his arms around Itachi's warm back.

Knowing that he had to leave soon and if he continued he'd just take Sasuke for the rest of the day, Itachi restrained himself and got off Sasuke. Staring at Itachi confused while blushing, Sasuke sat up too and said, "Um… Yeah…" He muttered awkwardly.

Itachi chuckled at his brother. "Sasuke… I must leave now."

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused and immediately looking at Itachi. "Leave? Where? Why?"

"I'm going to go on a mission for a couple of days with Kisame."

"Days? But…" Sasuke stuttered. He didn't want his brother to leave but knew that he had to. "Whatever… fine… when?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding sad and bitter.

"I'm leaving in a few minutes. Pein-sama said we had to leave immediately since some people are already starting to go after what we want. I'm sorry…" Itachi said, knowing even if Sasuke sounded like he didn't care, it was all in his eyes that he did. He touched Sasuke's face and gave him a kiss. "I'll miss you… and don't you dare do anything with anyone around here… you know what I mean by that."

Pouting a little, Sasuke muttered, "Whatever… ok…" They both got up and walked towards the exit Kisame and Itachi would be taking.

"Bye." Itachi said.

"Bye…" Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms and obviously not happy.

Sighing but smiling at his cute brother, Itachi turned around with Kisame. "Wait!" He turned back around to have the small boy leapt into his arms and give him a surprising kiss. Kisame stared at the two, and leaned against a tree waiting for their love moment to end.

Itachi was shocked but got into the kiss by wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and pushing his tongue inside his mouth. The kiss lasted for a while, although it wasn't even near enough for the both of them. "I got to go." Itachi muttered, his lips an inch away from Sasuke's. "When I get back- which will only be in a couple of days- I'll make love to you til you can't walk for at least a week." He said, his voice filled with lust.

Smirking at the idea, Sasuke nodded and they shared one last peck on the lips before Itachi left with Kisame. Sasuke sighed, knowing he was gonna miss and want his brother badly. "But for his sake… I have to handle it…"

That night, Sasuke slept in Itachi's bed and sighed. "I want his arms around me… I want him to kiss me…" He started getting aroused just from the thought of Itachi. "Damn it! I can't… stop… you're just gonna miss him more if you keep thinking about him. Calm down…" He thought, throwing the blanket off him to cool his hot body down. He was blushing a sweating a little. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

The next morning, Sasuke trudged into the kitchen with dark circles under his eyes and his hair and clothes all messed up.

"Hey- I thought Itachi left yesterday yet why does it look like you haven't slept at all?" Deidara asked.

"Shut up…" Sasuke muttered, grumpy and moody. He slept yesterday but kept waking up and sleeping but waking up again. He had a habit of doing that if he has a lot of trouble in his mind, and right now he wanted to be with Itachi.

"Is it cus you miss your lover?" Haruki suddenly asked, coming up from behind and slinging an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke blushed and faced away, refusing to answer. "Hmph…"

Haruki smirked. "Well… if you need any pleasure at all or anything, I'm always here ok? Although I'm usually uke but I can handle being seme if you want." He said, smiling seductively to Sasuke.

Glaring at Haruki, Sasuke jerked out from under his arm and sat down on the table. "Bastard… if Itachi heard you say that he would have killed you by now." Sasuke muttered, leaning his head on the table tiredly.

Laughing, Haruki replied, "I know… but I think it would have been worth it to hold the younger Uchiha."

Sasuke just ignored the comment and waited for the food. While eating, Tobi, who was sitting next to him, asked, "So Sasu-kun- we're having a small party today for Deidara-senpai today!"

"Why?" Sasuke muttered, biting into his pancake.

"It's his birthday!" Tobi exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Oh…" Sasuke said, a bit surprised. "This organization has parties too? They really are just humans that look like… well… monsters. I guess I should celebrate with Deidara… it'll take my head off of Itachi and stuff…" He sighed. "Sure. I'll come."

"Awesome! Sasu-kun is going to join! Wait- can you drink yet?" Deidara asked.

"No. I'm only 15." Sasuke said.

"Hm… Well that's too bad. I would love to see you drunk and loose." Deidara muttered, grinning at the thought of seeing Sasuke blushing and all drunk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Uh… Itachi… you would probably have killed 2 guys by now if you were here."

For the rest of the day, Sasuke did nothing but train his frustration out and trying

hard not to think about Itachi. "Damn… bastard… making me think about him this much…" Sasuke thought, perspiring and panting hard as he laid on the grass soaked and tired. "I overworked myself in just 6 hours… pathetic." He muttered, and closed his eyes. He didn't eat lunch and the sun was almost down. "Itachi…" He thought. Not only was he missing him like crazy but lately, he's had sexual frustrations and desires as well.

"Damn… all that sex made me fuckin addicted to it." He scowled, ashamed at himself. "Itachi..." Sasuke licked his lips just thinking about Itachi's lips on his. Slowly bringing a hand down to his pants, he could feel an arousal starting up and wondered if he should just… masturbate? In his whole life, he's only done that once. That was when Naruto teased him when he was 'accidentally' drunk. He touched him on that spot and kept squeezing it. Sasuke kicked him and after Naruto got knocked out, he slowly finished the job with his own hand. After, he never did it again.

Before Sasuke could make his hand go inside his pants, he mentally slapped himself and forced him to stop. "Stop it you idiot! You're acting like a sex crazed maniac!" He muttered to himself harshly. Getting up and wiping sweat off his forehead, Sasuke went back to the Akatsuki house, grumpy, horny, and sad.

That night, he was forced to go to that party and did nothing but sit on the couch and watch the TV while Deidara, Tobi, and a few other members did nothing but drink and play Japanese card games. They asked Sasuke to drink about 10 times but he refused.

"Someday… I'll make him drink…" Deidara thought.

5 days later…

Itachi still wasn't back from his damn mission and Sasuke by then was very needy and desperate for him. "I miss him…I want him… I'm a perverted, ashamed idiot." Sasuke groaned, laying on Itachi's bed. He barely got any sleep for a couple of days from being so desperate for Itachi, and laying on his bed didn't do any better. "Screw this!" Sasuke got up and walked towards the living room.

Right now was around 10 and most people were asleep. Sasuke, with his pillow, plopped onto the couch and closed his eyes. "Ok… Now just sleep…" he thought.

That was a bad idea…

The dream he had was quite… erotic…

_"Itachi… Ugh! More!" Sasuke moaned, as Itachi licked his small pink nipple and fondled with his erect penis. "I… I want you… please… take me now." Sasuke muttered, his voice sounding needy and desperate for Itachi's love._

_Itachi smirked, love seeing Sasuke want him so bad. "Ok Sasuke… Since you're so desperate…" Getting Sasuke ready first, he slipped a finger in, one after another, letting Sasuke get stretched and used to the feeling. After three long fingers plunging inside Sasuke, he got ready for something better and bigger._

Back on the couch where the non dream world laid, Sauske groaned and moaned while he was having his wet dream, and grabbed a pillow between his legs unconsciously.

_Positiong himself at Sasuke's wet entrance, Itachi leaned in to kiss Sasuke once more before plunging himself inside the lustful boy. "AH! Ugh… Itachi… Ugh! I…I.. Itachi! More…There! More! Please… Yes!" Listening to the boy's requests, Itachi's pace quickened as he also pumped Sasuke's penis along with hi s quick rythms. _

Humping the pillow hard, Sasuke moaned and groaned, thrusting his back upwards and trying to make his erection complete.

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi and kissed him, even more desperate for those wet, pink lips of his sexy brother. "Itachi… I'm…" Sasuke tried to say, but was too absorbed in pleasure to speak clearly._

While Sasuke was desperately humping the pillow faster and faster, a certain person in a large puppet armor came in the living room, watching the erotic scene in front of him. "Hm…" He smirked behind his fake identity, and took his armor off, walking towards the boy and pulling off his pants…

_The thrusts became deeper and faster and Itachi knew it was almost time. "Itachi! I… AHHH!!" Sasuke screamed…_

"AH!" Sasuke woke up, his hair full of sweat and his head throbbing like crazy. Not only that but his legs felt like something heavy was on top of them… and… "Ah!" Sasuke groaned, feeling his erect penis get touched by. "Wait a minute… both my hands are by my side… who's…?" Looking down, he couldn't see very much but he saw a glimpse of red. "Red? Who in this house has red hair?" He thought, thinking to see if any Akatsuki member has red hair. "Damn it…" he thought and winced. "Stop!" Sasuke shouted weakly and sat up, seeing a red headed boy between his bare legs. "Wh-Who are you?" Sasuke asked. The boy looked up. He looked pretty young- probably a year younger than Itachi. He was probably the most normal looking person he saw in this house except Itachi and Haruki.

The boy smirked a little and licked his lips. His skin was nice and smooth and he looked pretty innocent, except for that dirty smirk. He then bent his head down and began sucking on Sasuke's touch-deprived cock, sucking on it hard.

"Ah! Stop… Bastard…" Sasuke said, trying to sit up and push the guy off.

BY NOW YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW THE GUY IS SASORI SO I WILL USE THAT NAME NOW. : )

He failed and was instead pushed down himself on the couch. Sasori held onto his arms while finishing off Sasuke's hard erection. "AH!!" Sasuke yelled, feeling himself cum. Sasori simply let him, but let the cum squirt inside a tissue. Sasuke was ashamed and angry by the forced orgasm.

Then Sasori sucked on his chest, making kiss marks. "No! I don't wanna be marked by anyone else other than Itachi…" Sasuke thought, his mind swirling with different thoughts.

"Stop!" Sasuke tried to yell, but came it out as a little whimper. It was official- he was the weakest when it came to sexual encounters. He couldn't concentrate on his chakra nor perform hand seals. He couldn't even think correctly!

Sasori sucked on his collar bone, shoulder, chest, and other places leaving at least 10 kiss marks. Sasuke's hands were pinned down so he couldn't do anything except moan and yell in protest. Knowing he couldn't go any further, Sasori got up. Sasuke could see the guy clearly now. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak- that was for sure. He smirked at Sasuke, and disappeared.

Laying on the couch, tired and angry, Sasuke covered his eyes with his wrist. "I'm… so ashamed… It's my fault for having that stupid dream…" he slightly cried. It wasn't his fault though that this red head guy made him cum, but he still felt guilty and upset. "Itachi… I'm sorry…"

In the morning, Sasuke, while eating breakfast, looked at everyone suspiciously. "Damn it… who was that man?" he thought angrily.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Haruki asked, who was sitting next to him.

"Nothing… Hey Haruki- is there by chance another subordinate anywhere here?"

"No- I'm the only one for now. Why?" Haruki asked, curious by why Sasuke's eyes were a bit swollen.

"Well what about a red head? Are there any red heads around here?"

Haruki thought about it, and shook his head. "Although if you wanna know a secret, Kisame-senpai used to have red hair before he dyed it to black." Haruki said.

Although Sasuke was a bit amused, he still tried to concentrate. "Damn… I'll never find the bastard."

Once breakfast was over and done with, not that Sasuke barely ate anything because his stomach was nervous and feeling guilty, he went inside Itachi's room thinking, "I really hope Itachi comes back after these kiss marks are off…" He thought.

Unfortunately, today, or this whole week really, wasn't his lucky week. "Nii-san! Hi! Kisame-san! Hellooo!!" Sasuke heard that voice and knew whose it was, but to his knowledge and horror, knew who he was speaking to.

Slowly getting out of the room, Sasuke's insides felt like they were burning while doing flips. His head hurt and his heart was beating faster than ever. Having the feeling he always had when Itachi was near plus the feeling of him feeling absolutely nervous and anxious, the whole inside of his body went into chaos.

The first thing he saw when he came into the living room was Tobi hugging Kisame who was grinning but trying to push Tobi back. "Alright alright… enough." He muttered. Itachi stared at the two for a second, before turning his head towards Sasuke who jumped a bit but tried to stay calm. Itachi, however, saw and could sense how nervous Sasuke was. Lifting a brow but keeping a small smile on his face, he walked towards Sasuke and spread out his arms.

"Hello otouto… missed me?" He asked, and Sasuke just went into his arms, hugging him back. Although he was nervous just a second ago, the warmth and scent of his brother made everything else not important and he loved that feeling… even if the feeling lasted for a few seconds.

"Yup! He barely ate and just trained all day cus he missed you so much!" Tobi exclaimed.

Itachi slightly smirked. "Really? How… cute and arousing at the same time." He said, whispering the last part in Sasuke's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Sasuke slightly winced and grimaced, but tried to put on a smile. "Itachi… I… um… welcome back." Sasuke stuttered, and was responded with a nice kiss.

"Itachi- not to ruin your moment but we have to report to Pein-sama about the mission." Kisame said. Itachi nodded, and again looked towards Sasuke.

"Um… Meet me in the room in a few minutes." He said, and Sasuke just nodded, not saying anything more as he left.

Going into Itachi's room, he felt unsettled and slightly uncomfortable. "Damn… what should I do? Itachi's definitely going to do something that will cause the Akatsuki to hurt him… I can't risk that… but I don't know what to do…" Sasuke thought for those minutes Itachi was gone, and came up with a conclusion- a bad one, but the most effective one. "I'll ignore having sex with him at all costs… no matter what. I will NOT have sex with him. Or show him my chest or anything… I can't. And if that doesn't work… I might actually have to borrow some cover up or something." Sasuke took another deep breath. "Deidara probably has some of that."

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Itachi. Sasuke almost jumped but stayed calm and steady. Itachi raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with him, but instead of asking, he walked towards Sasuke and pushed him down on the bed, passionately kissing him. Wanting to kiss those lips as well, Sasuke responded with his tongue, playing with Itachi's. It was like a fight to see whose tongue was stronger, and in the end Itachi won. Sasuke was so into the kiss that he didn't realize the hand go up his shirt right away, but when he did he quickly opened his eyes and sat up, pushing Itachi off him.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi glared at him, impatient and confused. "What? What is it?" He asked, trying to keep in his temper.

Trying to breathe in properly, Sasuke said, "Um… I can't… right now…"

Impatient to make love, Itachi punched the wall next to him. "And why's that?"

"Because… I… um…" Sasuke thought for a sec and came up with a stupid but reasonable excuse. "I have food poisoning!" Sasuke quickly shouted, remembering an excuse Naruto used to get out of baby sitting this 9 year old pervert that just loved to feel Naruto's hair… and other stuff. Trying to make it not sound as silly, Sasuke added, "So I feel sick… I'm going to throw up and also… well… constipate." He muttered, blushing and extremely embarrassed.

"Hm… really? And I heard you barely ate cus of me too." Itachi said, narrowing his eyes at Sasuke. He was not convinced completely and was starting to get just a little suspicious.

"Well… yeah… I guess I ate something wrong…" Sasuke said, and after a pause, he covered his mouth trying to look sick. "I have to poo!" He muttered, and ran out the room towards the restroom.

"Why cover your mouth when you have to poo?" Itachi thought, his fists rolling in anger. "Damn… I'll find out what happened…"

Sasuke, for most of the rest of the day and night, spent it in the bathroom. "I am so stupid…" He thought, sitting on the toilet. "I'm acting ridiculous…" He stood up towards the mirror and lifted down his collar a little to see the kiss marks visibly there. "Shit… Maybe I should just tell him the truth… He'll understand… but he still might get himself killed or hurt. He can be more hot headed than me sometimes when he gets jealous."

Sasuke thought, and sighed. Flushing the empty toilet, he went out and was surprised as his arm was immediately grabbed and pulled towards Itachi's room. Slamming the door shut, Itachi grabbed Sasuke and pushed him on the bed, roughly kissing him. Feeling his blood flow quickly, his whole body become hot, and his desires becoming even needier, Sasuke thought to himself, "Fuck this… Who cares if he tries to kill someone in the Akatsuki? I'll also fight by him and we'll both escape." Sasuke thought immediately, grabbing Itachi's black cloak and pulling it off.

Itachi smirked, satisfied that he was able to arouse his little brother. He lowered Sasuke's collar and began to take his lips away from Sasuke's mouth, making their way towards his neck. He kissed Sasuke's throat. Sasuke's breathing became quick. "Nn…" Sasuke muttered, moaning in pleasure at his brother's long awaited touch. Deep back in his head though, he knew he was thinking, "Here it comes…"

He cursed in his head as he felt Itachi stop sucking on his neck, and slightly back off. "Sooner or later I'd have to handle this…" Sasuke thought, and stared up at Itachi. "Um… Itachi…?" Sasuke asked, quietly.

Glaring at Sasuke's neck, Itachi's eyes turned red as he saw about two small marks on there. Even in the half lighted room he saw them. Staying calm- for now- Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled it off, revealing his other kiss marks on his collar bone, shoulder, and a bunch near his nipples and stomach.

All he could do was glare at the small red and some brown marks over Sasuke's- HIS Sasuke's pale, beautiful body which looked a bit more disgusting with those marks all over him… that didn't belong to him. His eyes moved from one mark to another, and Sasuke just laid back with his arms supporting his body to slightly up and he watched Itachi's Sharingan eyes stare at all the marks carefully… He bit his lip as those eyes soon met his.

They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours but could have only been about 5 seconds. Then, words came. "Who was it?" Itachi asked immediately, his anger evidently showing as his eyes showed Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke gulped and tried to avoid the question… for now. "Itachi… Listen I didn't…"

"Who was it?" Itachi repeated, this time with a growl and a snarl. "Who fucked you? What other bastard fucked you huh?" He shouted, grabbing Sasuke around the neck and pulling him close.

Although he looked angry, his grip was still gentle knowing that he couldn't hurt his little brother like that. "No! You have it wrong! I was never fucked! I swear! We didn't-…"

"It doesn't matter if you were completely fucked or not!" Itachi yelled. "SOMEONE STILL TOUCHED THAT BODY OF YOURS WHICH BELONGS TO ME! SO WHO THE FUCK WAS IT!!" His voice almost echoed off the walls.

Trembling a little with fear that his brother would do something outrageous and cause himself to get hurt… or killed… Sasuke muttered, "I… I don't know."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked. "Were you blindly raped by someone? What happened?!"

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke said, "Itachi… I… I was sleeping on the couch and well… I got a… a um…" Sasuke swallowed again. "A wet dream…" He barely said with a whisper. "And well… someone saw and… and…"

"And what?" Itachi asked, his voice showing a hint of murder.

"Someone just gave me a small blow job when I woke up and made some kiss marks alright! That's all! Nothing more!" Sasuke cried, jerking out of Itachi's grip. He just wanted this whole thing to be over with. He felt tears slide down his cheek, and suddenly lunged toward Itachi, wrapping his arms around his neck and crying in his chest. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… After the whole incident, I felt weak and pathetic… I'm so useless when it comes to these things… and I felt so guilty. I wanted to hurt myself and just beat myself up because I felt so guilty towards you. I didn't want to tell you cus I was afraid you'd do something that would get you hurt or killed. I wanted to… to protect you. I'm sorry Itachi… please… forgive me. I didn't want to betray you… and even if I didn't cum with my own will I know it still hurts you." Sasuke's grip tightened. "I'm sorry…" his muffled cries in Itachi's shirt was heard.

Itachi could feel his heart hurt and felt totally guilty for making Sasuke cry this way. Giving Sasuke a few more seconds to let it out, Itachi finally held Sasuke's face, taking it away from his chest. "Sasuke… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted like that and made you feel even guiltier. It's not your fault at all and I should have known that but I was still so caught up in my anger that I burst out like that. I'm sorry. And don't worry about me. They can't kill me that easily but no matter what I'll always protect you." Itachi gave Sasuke a kiss on the forehead, cheeks, and finally the mouth. "I love you…"

Sasuke wiped his nears away and sniffled a little. "Itachi… I… um… love.. you too." He said, still shy about saying that. Itachi smirked at his cutenss and rubbed his hair.

"I'll deal with these marks and the bastard later… but right now I want to…"

"Fuck me." Sasuke finished, pulling Itachi down and kissing him passionately. "Fuck me please... I've been wanting you since the day you left so please… take me!" Sasuke begged, his eyes almost filled with tears again as he desperately clung onto his brother.

Itachi, who was just as needy as him, nodded. "As you wish otouto…" Itachi stripped Sasuke off, stripped himself off, and crashed his lips against Sasuke's, hungrily eating them.

"Mmmm… Itachi…" Sasuke moaned as Itachi went down to suck onto his throat again. Itachi picked the spot where there was already a mark and sucked over that, making a mark over the current one. He then proceeded with this by over marking all the other marks he found. Sasuke just moaned as he did. "Ah!" Sasuke arched his back a little as Itachi sucked on his nipple, twisting the other making them hard as his penis which was fully erect.

Getting in between Sasuke's legs, Itachi sucked on his penis, rougher than he usually was, making Sasuke feel so dizzy and pleasurable. He played with the tip of his penis a lot, making Sasuke moan and groan. "Itachi… not there… I'm going to… AH!!" Sasuke came quick in Itachi's mouth as Itachi swallowed it up, licking Sasuke up clean. Sasuke was tired but not done, and Itachi was not done either.

Once Itachi was about to slip a finger inside, Sasuke quickly shook his head. "No! No! Itachi… don't… I'm already ready so just fuck me right now!" Sasuke quickly said. "Please…"

Itachi, turned on by his brother's words, asked, "Are you sure? It might hurt more then usual."

Sasuke quickly nodded, so sure. Itachi sighed but obeyed his request and started putting in his penis slowly… too slowly. "Itachi! Go faster please!" Sasuke yelled. Knowing that Sasuke really meant this, Itachi slammed his cock inside, thrusting in and out of him immediately with a fast pace. "Ugh! Yes.. More! Itachi…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother, sighing with relief and pleasure as he felt his insides burn and stretch with his brother inside them. Tears fell from his eyes as well as drool from his open and moaning mouth

"Itachi…"

"Say it." Itachi muttered, thrusting inside Sasuke faster.

"What?" Sasuke said, his eyes closed tight.

"Say you belong to me." He ordered.

Sasuke hesitated, but knew that he needed to prove to his brother officially that he loved him and was only his. "I belong to you." He said, confidence arising in his voice.

"Again."

"I belong to you."

"Again!" Itachi yelled, needing to hear it more as he thrust harder.

"I- AH!" Sasuke yelled, his prostate getting hit hard sending waves of pleasure ripple through his body. "Belong to you!" He finished the sentence, yelling each time he got hit there.

Itachi made him say that many times, making Sasuke tired but Sasuke kept on saying it. Being near climax, Itachi rubbed Sasuke's penis, pumping it fast. "I-Itachi… I… I'm… I…"

"Say it…" Itachi muttered, one last time quietly and deeply.

"I belong to you!!" Sasuke yelled, cumming as his prostate got thrusted into with a hard bang. His cum squirted onto his stomach as well as Itachi's hand. Itachi, after three more bangs, cummed inside his brother's tight hole, groaning as he did. They both saw nothing except white and felt nothing except pleasure for a while, and after, two bodies collapsed on top of each other, both panting heavily.

After catching up on their breathing, Itachi said, "I'm not done with you." Sasuke nodded, knowing that was bound to come.

Before Itachi could do him again, Sasuke reached over to the top of Itachi's drawer and got a kunai. "Itachi…" He gave it to him.

"What's this?" Itachi asked.

"I want to prove to you that I really love you and that no matter what, I will never betray you and always belong to you… so mark me… permanently."

Itachi lifted a brow, wondering what his brother wanted him to do exactly with that kunai in his hand. He had a vague idea though and was not quite pleased with it.

"Please… Make me yours. Mark me with the letter 'I' or something… Make a physical scar on me that will last forever." Sasuke said, wanting to prove to Itachi as much as he could.

Frowning, Itachi took the kunai in his hands, stared at it, and then threw it behind him. Sasuke heard the thud of it on the ground. For some reason he knew Itachi would d that, but he still wanted to be marked by him and prove that he belonged to him.

Itachi smiled at him. "Sasuke… I believe you with all my heart that you won't betray me and that you know you belong to me. I don't wanna make you bleed or hurt you like that. I'll mark you in a different way." He said, smirked, and went down to kiss him again. "You're just too cute…" He muttered, before their lips met. Sasuke smiled against his lips.

"Wow… I've fallen so far that I'd actually intentionally hurt myself for him…" Sasuke thought, surprising himself a little, but then again liked the thought. "Well… I guess that's love."

The two kissed and continued to make love until they were both satisfied both physically and spiritually…

(Which took many rounds) ; ) Hehe : )

So that was chapter 8! I think that was the longest I've done… : ) Anyways, I'm sorry it was random with the whole Sasori thing and stuff but I like him and wanted him to take part in this. Hehe : ) Um I think I'll write about 2 more chapters maybe and then MAYBE a sequel of Itachi permanently living in Konoha after threatening to expose the secret of the REAL reason he killed the clan. I think all you Naruto fans know ;) So yeah… thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey! This is chapter 9! Sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :)

It left off from after Itachi and Sasuke had sex. Oh and this chapter's kinda unimportant to the plot. It's sort of like a side break from the plot and just has like random things with the gays of the house. Ok! Enjoy!

...

"So how did this bastard look like?" Itachi asked, as he got dressed and Sasuke laid on his stomach on the bed, naked and absolutely tired. It was dark now and dinner was soon to come in about half an hour or so.

Barely able to speak, he muttered, "Um… He… red hair… smooth skin…" Sasuke muttered, his muscles feeling like they were all used up.

"Red hair? Was he ugly or what?" Itachi asked.

"Well… he looked pretty normal compared to all the other people here. He was kinda hot too I guess… young and attractive with a-…" Itachi glared at Sasuke and landed on top of him, his body on top of his.

Sasuke winced a little, but wasn't in pain. "Don't praise another man like that in my presence… or at all." He hissed in Sasuke's ear.

Sighing, Sasuke muttered, "You asked… sheesh. You get jealous too easily."

"Can't help it." Itachi said, getting up again and putting on his cloak. "You're too cute, naïve, and sexy. Believe me- you have no idea how many bastards around this house wants to screw you. Haruki was harassed countless times and so was Konan before Pein-sama threatened everyone not to and actually killed a previous subordinate for touching her ass. Even I too have been harassed by some of the older members." Itachi said, putting last minute touches on his clothes and turned towards Sasuke.

"Really? Who!?" Sasuke almost yelled, wondering who else touched Itachi without his permission.

Itachi smirked. "And I get jealous easily? Don't worry. That was before. Anyways, no one around here's really gay except Haruki and Deidara's a bi. Kisame's still in the closet though." Itachi said casually.

"What!? Kisame? That fish! But he's your partner!" Sasuke shouted. "Has he tried to do anything to you like harass you? What do you guys do during the night when you're out on missions?" Sasuke asked, his voice pissed off with anger.

Laughing quietly, Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair and gave him a long kiss. "Don't worry Sasuke… You're the only one for me." He said, once his lips left his brother's.

Sasuke blushed and faced away slightly pouting. "I better be…" he muttered shyly. Itachi smirked again.

"He's too cute…" He thought for the thousandth time and kissed him again.

Later on, while Sasuke was showering, Itachi sat on his bed wondering who the red haired bastard could be. "Wait a minute…" His head jerked up and he quickly walked out his room and towards the living room. He saw Deidara eating lunch and said, "Hey! Deidara! Where's Sasori?" He asked.

Lifting a brow, Deidara asked, "Why?"

"I have to see him." Itachi said impatiently. "Or kill him."

A bit confused and curious, Deidara said, "He's down in the basement working on some puppets." He said slowly, and added, "But I wouldn't bother him if I were you. You know how he's impatient… and I doubt you can kill Sasori-sama… or at least kill him easily." Deidara warned.

Itachi scowled. "Well I can at least try." Itachi was about to walk away, but before he did he turned towards Deidara and asked really quickly, "Sasori's real form… how does it look again?"

Deidara looked at him and then smirked. "If he took off that puppet armor and had an ass made of flesh, I'd probably fuck him." And that's all he needed to say to let Itachi know that the guy Sasuke was talking about was definitely Sasori.

Going downstairs to the basement which really belonged to just Sasori, he knocked on the door once he got downstairs. "What is it?" A voice asked, probably being Sasori, although the voice sounded a lot softer and better than that husky voice of the usual Sasori.

"I'm coming in." Itachi said, his temper rising from just hearing this bastard's voice. He could have sworn he heard a small chuckle.

"Come in." Opening the door and striding in, Itachi looked around to find the red haired person. Then, he saw Sasori working on a puppet. The table he was working on was scattered with tools and different pieces of the disconnected puppet. "Needed something?" Sasori asked without looking up.

Itachi glared at him, but tried to be calm since he was good at that. "I'll ask you this once you bastard- did you give my brother a fuckin blow job and a bunch of bites on his body?" Itachi asked, his voice calm but filled with some ice.

Sasori looked up and slightly smirked. "Mmm… Yeah." He said bluntly, and was immediately pushed against the wooden wall by Itachi who got him in less than a second.

"Listen you ass- Sasuke's mine so if you ever touch him again then I'll kill you." He said, his voice full of threat, anger, and murder. His eyes turned red with Sharingan showing how serious he was.

Sasori just smirked again. "Hey- he was having a wet dream and the scene was erotic… wanna know how it looked?" Itachi scowled but that only made Sasori continue with more cockiness and confidence. "He had a pillow between his legs, humping it well. His face was blushed and his mouth was open with slight drool hanging out. The moans he made were loud and hot… he was sweating and was practically asking for someone to make him cum. The pillow was obviously not satisfying him enough so I just did him a favor and gave him a small blow job… and yeah I guess I left a few kiss marks on him but so what?" Sasori said, sneering and smirking. Itachi glared at him even more, tightening the grip around his neck.

"I won't kill you since you didn't hurt him… but the next time you even touch him- hurting him or not- I will kill you." Itachi warned harshly.

Sasori just snickerd. "Look- to be truthful I think you should be thanking me." Itachi lifted a brow wondering what his explanation for him being thankful would be. "I relieved him from his sexual frustration he was facing for the past week. Why do you think he even had a wet dream? It was cus he's been sex deprived of for days and I hate flattering people but it was also cus he wanted to be banged by you. At least I didn't screw him. I just gave him a simple blow job to help the kid out. I'm not a bad guy here- well in this situation at least. Plus- if it was someone else like Deidara who saw that erotic scene, what do you think he would have done?" Sasori asked, slightly tilting his head questioningly.

Scowling, knowing that this puppet boy was right, Itachi loosened his grip. "He would have probably raped him." Itachi said, answering his question, and admitted almost shamefully, "And I would have screwed him." He also added, making Sasori smirk. Itachi sighed frustrated and took his hand off Sasori's neck. "But don't touch him again… only I can do that."

"Well as a thank you present can't you at least let me give him another blow job and maybe let me take him?" He asked, smirking.

"You don't even have a real ass nor dick." Itachi muttered, turning around and heading towards the door where he sensed a little bit of chakra coming from the other side.

"Heh- why would I turn those important parts into wood when they can be useful?" Sasori asked, his voice intimidating.

Glaring at him once again, "Well flesh or not- don't use them on Sasuke cus he's mine."

"Fine. Whatever." Sasori said, and Itachi was about to open the door. "Wait." Itachi stopped walking but didn't turn. "Do me a favor and don't tell Deidara."

Itachi turned to him, and this time he was the one doing the smirking. "A bit too late now." Opening the door, a blonde Deidara stumbled inside.

"Wa!" He cried, but caught himself. Sasori sighed, glaring at him. Deidara straightened himself up and smirked at Sasori. "So… Sasori-sama…" He said, walking towards Sasori. Itachi, not interested, walked away.

"How would you like it if I made use of those fleshy body parts?" Deidara asked, running a finger down Sasori's arm.

"Leave before I turn you into my puppet." Sasori warned, making Deidara grin.

"Heh- I will have you." He said, filled with confidence. Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed…

Itachi arrived back inside his room to see that Sasuke was changed and drying his hair with a towel. Smirking at his hot little brother, he walked towards him and put his arms around his waist.

"Don't I get a greeting?" Itachi asked, jokingly pouting.

"We just saw each other like 30 minutes ago." Sasuke said, turned around and wrapping his arms around Itachi too, unable to resist his warmth.

Laughing, Itachi said, "I talked to the bastard that touched you."

"Really? Who was he?" Sasuke asked, curious and eager to know.

Staring at Sasuke for a few seconds, Itachi sighed and said, "I'll tell you… but only if you promise you won't even think of him anymore than a member of the Akatsuki." Itachi warned.

Sasuke nodded, rolling his eyes at his brother's possessiveness. "Alright alright."

"The guy was Sasori." Itachi said, letting Sasuke go and laying on top of the bed. He motioned with his hand towards Sasuke to come to him. Blushing, Sasuke obeyed.

"Sasori? That turtle guy in a puppet costume? No… he's not it. His face doesn't look like the red head's at all." Sasuke said, walking towards Itachi and was slightly surprised as Itachi grabbed his arm, pulling Sasuke on top of him.

"That's why it's called a puppet costume… or armor. He barely takes it off. That's why a lot of people don't even know how he really looks like." Itachi said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke sat up on his stomach.

"Well… why not? I mean… not to make you mad but he has a pretty nice face. He should kinda show it off…" Sasuke muttered, looking away a little while blushing.

Itachi scowled and pulled Sasuke towards him again. "Don't talk like that… Sheesh… I hate it when you compliment other men in front of me." Itachi said scowling. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Even if the jealousy could get too far, he still thought it was cute and a somewhat nice way of showing his love for him.

"Sorry." Sasuke said smiling, and leaned his head down to shyly kiss his brother. Itachi smirked in the kiss, and responded by putting his tongue inside. They slowly made out.

"I just showered…" Sasuke muttered as Itachi put his hand up Sasuke's shirt.

"So? I can lick you clean again…" Itachi muttered, moving his lips to suck at Sasuke's throat. Sauske couldn't respond to that and just went with the flow until…

RING RING RING!!

"Damn it…" Itachi muttered, and retreated his hand. Sasuke smirked at his disappointment thinking it was kinda cute, and got off Itachi.

"Well I heard Kisame-san and Pein-sama gets mad if we skip dinner for no good reason." Sasuke said, fixing himself up a little and brushing his hair which was wet and hanging straight down, soon to come up again when it was completely dry. His hair was weird like that. It just automatically turned into a 'raven' or a 'duck's butt' when it went dry. He didn't like it but whatever…

Following Itachi, the two headed into the dining room to eat. Sitting next to Itachi and Haruki who sitting next to him on the other side for whatever reason, Sasuke waited patiently for his food, which he chose this time to eat vegetable and meat stew.

"Wow Sasuke- your hair like that is quite hot." Haruki muttered, as the food arrived.

"Hmph…" Sasuke muttered, slightly blushing. He hated showing his hair when it was wet to other people personally cus he felt like he looked like a total girl. When his hair was wet and down, it was pretty long. Even longer than Itachi's.

Haruki chuckled, and once the food all arrived, everyone started eating.

"Sasu-kun! Your hair looks hot today!" Deidara said who was sitting across from him. "You look so much like your brother!"

Itachi couldn't help but smirk just a little at that. "You also look a lot more feminine… even more than Deidara-senpai." Tobi said in a cheerful voice

Sasuke scowled, hating that 'compliment,' but kept his rude words to himself. "Anyways Itachi- some people are going to drink tonight in the living room so join us ok?" Deidara asked.

"Again?" Sasuke muttered.

"Well this is for Itachi and Kisame's arrival!" Deidara argued. "Anyways, you can come too Sasu-kun… it'll be a lot more fun with you." Deidara said, in a suspicious voice with a small grin.

Itachi lifted a brow at the way he spoke, but said, "I'll come."

"Do you drink a lot Itachi?" Sasuke asked him.

"No." Itachi replied.

"Alright! Awesome- bring your brother Itachi whether you have to force him or not." Deidara warned. Sasuke just glared at him and continued eating.

"I'll go…" Sasuke thought. "But I won't drink no matter how many times that blonde asks me."

……………..

Later on that night around 9, Itachi led Sasuke towards the living room. Arriving to the living room, Sasuke saw some members playing card games, Tobi watching TV, and Deidara drinking with some other people… and he saw HIM!

"Th-That's the guy!" Sasuke stuttered, pointing to Sasori. "He's not wearing his puppet costume." He watched as Sasori was sitting on the couch and just watching TV with an expressionless face.

Itachi scowled. "Don't go near him."

Sasuke grinned. "Alright alright." Walking towards the couch, Sasuke sat down next to Tobi who turned to him.

"Hey Sasu-kun!"

"Hm." Sauske responded quietly, staring at the show. They were watching some sort of crime show…

"Hello Sasuke-kun." He turned to an unfamiliar voice but a very familiar face. Itachi scowled at Sasori and then glared at Sasuke, reminding him of his previous warning.

Not wanting to cause too big of a fight scene, Sasuke said, "Hm."

"So are you still mad at me for what I did to you?" Sasori asked.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Good. Of course you wouldn't be too mad- since you liked it." Sasori said, smirking. He was satisfied getting the glare from Itachi.

"Sasori… shut up." Itachi muttered, rolling his hands into fists.

Sasori just smiled and Sasuke slightly blushed. "Sasu-kun! Drink some of this!" Deidara suddenly exclaimed, shoving a cup of liquid into Sasuke's face.

"No! I told you I'm too young to drink and I don't drink." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Why? Are you scared to or something?" Deidara asked.

Glaring at the blonde, Sasuke said through gritted teeth, "No. I just don't like to break the law."

"Please- we break the law everyday just by killing innocent people." Deidara said, and added with a smirk, "Plus… didn't you break the law by having sex with Itachi?"

Sasuke's face turned red as his knuckles turned white. "Deidara… quiet…" he muttered, embarrassed and angry.

Deidara laughed. "Alright alright…" And in a teasing voice, added, "Whatever.. anyways I'm pretty sure a kid like you won't be able to handle it. It's too much for you. Even if you were able to handle painful sex, maybe beer is a bit too much."

That's when Sasuke started to give in to his plot. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying- you're young and drinking sake can have too much of an effect for someone weak and little like you."

"Weak?" Sasuke said, getting angrier by his intimidating taunts. Itachi just sat back and watched, amused by this little scene.

Plus, he himself wouldn't mind seeing Sasuke drunk.

"I'm just saying that you won't handle it. Ok?" Deidara said, waving his hand in the air to make his point.

Growling at the annoying blonde, Sasuke grabbed the cup of sake and said, "I'll show you." Staring into the cup, he bit his lip but then drank the cold liquid, taking a sip. At first, he didn't like it, but as he kept drinking the whole cup, he really, strangely, and amusingly really started to love it.

Gulping down the whole cup, he blushed, slightly pouted, and held his cup out. "Um… Can I have some more?"

Deidara, who stared at him a little shocked, was now absolutely amused and smiling happily. "Sure!" He exclaimed, and poured Sasuke another cup from the sake bottle. Sasuke drank it again, slowly but his pace quickened.

Itachi, amused, just stared at Sasuke drinking away and slowly getting a bit drunk. He didn't stop him though. "Eh… I'll just let him have fun for tonight." He thought.

About 30 minutes later, Sasuke drank a whole bottle of sake and was still drinking more. He was drinking straight from the bottle! And his whole body felt absolutely crazy. His cheeks were a bit red, his legs a little wobbly, and he couldn't stop himself from standing up. He kept standing, drinking the sake and groaning.

When his bottle was done with, he threw it on the couch. "Hey! You blonde transsexual! Give me more of the um… the drink thing…" Sasuke said, his voice sounding lazy and drunk.

Deidara, ignoring that insult, handed him another bottle. Standing up and getting near the boy, he smirked. "So… do you feel energetic or like doing something crazy?"

"Hm? Well… I don't know. Everything does look so colorful though! But I don't like colorful things… my stomach feels liquidy…" Sauske moaned, moving around a little as he stood. Then, he jumped and shouted, "But it's so freakin hot in here! Turn the air conditioner up!" He shouted, moving from side to side on his wobbly legs. Taking another gulp, he burped.

Deidara smirked. "It's hot? Really…well then why don't you take off your clothes? It'd feel a lot better?"

"My clothes?" Sasuke asked, blinking several times and trying to get his sight good again. "You pervert!" He shouted, staring at him with, what Deidara thought, a very cute expression. But even if Sasuke said that, he started to take his shirt off anyways, shoving the bottle of sake to Deidara. "Eh… but that is a good idea. Anyways, we're all guys! And one half guy." Grabbing the edge of his shirt, he started pulling it off. Once it was all the way gone and his skin was exposed, Deidara could do nothing but stare at the light, creamy skin next to him.

Haruki who looked up smirked. "Hm… Looks a lot sexier than I expected. His waste line is perfect- not too feminine but not to muscular. It's perfect." He said, getting up and putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Tobi jumped up. "Wah! Sasu-kun! You have a nice body!" He said, looking around. The other men just stared, some disgusted, amused, shocked, or in awe. Sasori smirked at him.

"Guess Itachi left kiss marks over mines." He thought, looking over the Uchiha's delicious skin.

Itachi, who momentarily went to the restroom, came back to see three guys crowding over his Sasuke, staring at his exposed skin like a bunch of perverts that wanted to just eat the boy up. Holding a fist up, he scowled, glaring at them. "Looks like you guys are about to die." Sasori said bluntly, pointing towards Itachi. The three looked towards him.

Deidara said, "Wah Itachi! You're so lucky you get to have this body every night! And your kiss marks are so visible…" He reached a hand to touch Sasuke's a mark on Sasuke's shoulder but was stopped with a low voice.

"Don't touch him…" Itachi said, and added with a shout, "What the hell do you think you all are doing with someone that belongs to ME?! I'll kill you if you did anything to him!" He shouted, glaring at all the men in the room who were all staring at Sasuke.

"Come on Itachi! He took his shirt off in his own will! He was hot!" Haruki said, and set an arm on Sasuke's shoulders. "So Sasuke-kun- would you like to take anything else off?" He asked, smirking at Sasuke.

"Eh… It's so loud in here… I can't…" Sasuke muttered, grabbing his head and slightly bending forward. He looked up and saw Itachi again. "Ah! Nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed, running towards Itachi and jumping into his arms. Itachi was forced to carry him bridal style. He was also blushing.

"N-Nii-san?" He thought, smirking. "I haven't heard that name from him for years…"

"Nii-san! My head hurts." Sasuke said pouting like a little kid.

Itachi smiled gently and leaned his head down, not being able to resist in kissing the cute boy in his arms. Sasuke was shocked since he was drunk, but when his tongue touched his brother's he closed his eyes and moaned, reaching his arms around his brother's neck. "Nii-san…" He moaned again, kissing back and responding well.

"Hmph… he's still sober in these kinds of things… He actually seems more willing too." Itachi thought, smirking in the kiss. He released the kiss and faced the others.

Deidara was just staring at them, his eyes full of lust thinking, "Damn… I really want that Sasuke…"

Sasori was smirking thinking, "Hm… Maybe…" He stared up at Deidara.

Haruki was just smiling thinking, "Well… they do make a good couple anyways. But I'd still take Sasuke or be taken by Itachi anytime."

Tobi, instead of thinking, said, "Wah! I wonder how it feels to kiss another guy! Does it feel different?"

"Want me to show you?" Haruki immediately asked, facing Tobi. "That mask makes him seem so mysterious and hot sometimes…" He thought, grinning.

"Well…" He got interrupted.

"Anyways...!" Itachi shouted, trying to get the perverts' attentions. "I won't kill you for staring at my Sasuke… but next time I'll hurt you. Also… I must say a small thanks… making him drunk actually had some benefits so thanks Deidara." He said, facing Deidara.

Deidara smirked. "Your welcome… but can't you give me a proper thanks by letting me-…."

"No." Itachi said, and turned. "We'll sleep for the night." He walked away.

"Hmph… sleep?" Haruki muttered, smirking.

"Yeah alright." Deidara said, smirking too. He turned towards Sasori who was deep in thought. "Sasori-sama… what are you thinking?"

Sasori turned to him and smirked. "Well… the effect those two left me is to be kind of…" he stood up. "Hot… and a little… lusty." He said in a seductive voice. Deidara's eyes widened. "So… I guess I'll take your offer Deidara-san and well… you know. But on one condition." He said.

"Wh-What? Anything!" Deidara said, eagerly following him.

Sasori turned and smirked. "You'll be uke."

That made Deidara frown and pout. "B-But Sasori-sama!" He said, whining.

"Fine… if you don't want me I can still take that Haruki kid." Sasori said in a teasing voice.

"N-No! It's fine! I'll be uke… I've already been it a couple of times with uh… someone else… but can I have a chance to be seme too?" he asked desperately.

Sasori gave another lustful smirk. "Well… we'll see." And they went down to the basement…

Haruki sighed, sitting on the couch and feeling very lonely and horny. "Damn… I really don't have any body now… Should I just go to some club or something? I really want to have sex…" He thought, feeling himself getting aroused from just thinking about what the two couples right now could be doing.

"Wah! This show is so awesome!" He heard Tobi exclaim, sitting in front of the TV.

Haruki got an idea and smirked. "Ah… Tobi-senpai. About your um… kissing curiosity… why don't I show you how it feels… in the bedroom?" Haruki asked, walking to him and pulling him up.

"Hm? Bedroom? Why?" Tobi asked, following Haruki towards his room.

"Well… cus it's more private." Haruki said. "And cus we'll be doing a lot more than kissing." He thought, smirking.

"Ok! But I can't take my mask off all the way!" Tobi said.

"Fine with me…" Haurki replied, thinking, "That's what makes it more exciting." When they arrived to the room, he slowly showed Tobi in… "Hah… Guess it'll be a good night after all."

If you want me to write the lemon scenes for the three couples go ahead and say so! (I'll probably make another chapter with nothing but smut and lemon.)

I think I'll end the story with 2 or 3 more chapters too.


	10. Chapter 10 Nothing But Smut

This is the chapter with nothing but sex, lemon, and yaoi SMUTTIN! So enjoy!

Pairs: ItaSasu, SasoDei, and TobiHaru (In this one, Tobi's real identity is shown and Haruki is not a real Naruto character.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else it would have scenes like this chapter. Hehe : )

Itachi and Sasuke:

"Mmm… Nii-san? I'm getting cold now." Sasuke muttered, wrapping his arms around himself and slightly shivering. He pouted and groaned. "My head hurts just a little too…"

Itachi set the squirming brother on the bed and smiled at him. "Don't worry… I'll make you feel warmer." Slowly getting on top of the small body, he gave Sasuke a nice, long kiss, moving his tongue into his wet mouth and roaming it all around.

"N-Nii-san…" Sasuke muttered, moaning and wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. The kiss was long and meaningful.

"Mmm… tastes just like sake… and even if I hate the taste of sake or the smell of it, when they come from Sasuke's mouth I love it…" Itachi thought, his eyes closed and his hands making their way towards Sasuke's small pink nipples.

"Ah! Nii-san…" Sasuke muttered. "Wh-what are you doing?"

A realization came into Itachi's mind which made him smile. "It's like fucking Sasuke when he was a virgin again… except when he was younger." Trying to comfort him, he said, "Don't worry… Aniki will make you feel really good." Itachi said. "Trust me."

Sasuke just nodded, and moaned again as Itachi started sucking on his nipples. "Mmm… nn… Nii-san…it does feel good…" He muttered, biting his lip but still moaning.

Smirking, Itachi sucked on them more while his hand went down to fondle Sasuke's penis, making the boy jerk up in surprise and moan again in pleasure. Itachi stopped sucking on Sasuke's erect nipples, and went down to take off his pants. Grabbing the half erect penis, licking it at first making Sasuke shiver and tremble in pleasure and excitement, and finally just putting it all in his mouth, sucking on it hard and fast. Almost too violently but he made sure not to hurt him.

"Mmm! Nii-san… oh… it feels good… so… Uh…" Sasuke moaned, arching his back as Itachi sucked harer. "Nii-san… I… I feel so hot…" Itachi could tell he was about to release so sucked faster and faster. "Ah! Nii-san!!" Sasuke yelled, as his body just jerked forward and came into Itachi's ready mouth.

Swallowing the liquid, Itachi licked his mouth and went up to kiss his brother again. "Nii-san…" Sasuke muttered, breathing hard as his body was limp and tired.

"We're not done yet." Itachi said, and reached his hand down to stretch out Sasuke's still tight hole.

"Ah! No! Nii-san… that hurts!" Sasuke yelled, tears showing in his eyes as a finger went in.

"Shhh… Don't worry. Nii-san promises you that it will feel good… ok?" Itachi reassured, moving his finger in and out.

Sasuke, with tears, whimpered but nodded, trusting his brother. Itachi smiled, and kissed him again. Slipping another finger in, he moved those two, stretching him good. When the third finger went in, Sasuke was pretty much used to the feeling of something inside him, but Itachi knew that he wouldn't be able to get used to the bigger thing so quickly.

Knowing he was ready, he took his fingers out and positioned himself. Not asking Sasuke knowing that he didn't know what he was about to do, Itachi just slowly starting pushing in his erect penis inside Sasuke's small hole.

"Ah! Nii-san! What-…. Ah!" Sasuke yelled, crying harder as Itachi didn't stop and just kept going in. When it was all the way in, Itachi bent down and touched Sasuke's cheek, wiping his tears away.

"Shhh… It's ok." He said, and kissed him, swallowing his sobs. Sasuke eventually calmed down, and Itachi knew that he was ready to move, plus he couldn't hold back any longer.

Moving out of Sasuke, he moved back in. It was too slow and torturing for him, but that was a disadvantage to a drunk Sasuke who at the moment had the mind of a young 8 year old.

"Ah! Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted, his body swinging and moving forward as Itachi's pace quickened. He was now used to the feeling and was loving it like the normal Sasuke would.

Itachi was glad and moved faster, trying to find that spot…

"AH!!" Sasuke yelled loudly, his whole body jerking up, and then going back down, shivering with pleasure as his prostate was hit. Itachi smirked and hit it again and again, love seeing Sasuke's innocent reactions. "Ahh… Nii-san… my body feels so weird.. and good… can you… there… more?" Sasuke muttered, moaning as he felt more waves of pleasure. Itachi nodded, and kept on hitting that spot, his pace quickening as he was near release.

He reached down and grabbed Sasuke's penis, rubbing on it and he felt himself about to come. "N-Nii-san… I… feel hot again…" Sasuke said, and reached his hands up. "I… kiss me Nii-san…" He said, his voice childish and his whimpers cute. His eyes and tears, begging for Itachi's lips.

Itachi, turned on so much by that, leaned down and kissed his brother willingly, taking his lips so violently. His pace went faster as Sasuke still had his arms wrapped around him. "N-Nii-san! A-Ah!!" Sasuke cried, arching his back forward as his cum spilled over his stomach and Itachi's as well. Itachi, being squeezed too tightly, came as well inside Sasuke, groaning a little as he did.

He heard Sasuke scream, knowing that it was by the way he felt Itachi's seed spill inside him.

Once the fantastic and pleasureable moment was over, they collapsed, Itachi getting out of Sasuke. He turned to land on his back and saw as Sasuke was already sleeping. "Hm… Cute." He thought, smiling and setting the blanket on top of him. "Even if I like him when he's drunk and acting young… I would rather have the normal and original Sasuke anyday." Smiling at his young lover, Itachi wrapped his arms around him protectively and fell asleep as well.

Sasori and Deidara:

Meanwhile, below the rooms lied the basement… soundproof and all. In the basement stood two boys- one a blonde and another a red head.

Deidara walked up to Sasori and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his lips against his. Sasori couldn't stand seeing the way Deidara was guiding so pushed his tongue inside the blonde's mouth and fought with his tongue. Their tongues fought but in the end, Sasori won dominace.

Pushing Deidara down on his wooden floor, Sasori opened up the Akatsuki cloak and took it off, revealing Deidara's net shirt with black pants. Smirking at the slightly blushing Deidara, he leaned down to kiss him again at the same time taking his cloak off along with his shirt and black pants. All that was left were Deidara's briefs which had designs of pink birds on them.

"Hmph… nice underwear." Sasori said, leaning back down and sucking on Deidara's soft throat. Deidara's breathing became heavier and Sasori left marks on his body.

"Are you marking me to make me yours?" Deidara asked through short breaths, teasing his partner a little.

"Shut up… I have a habit of leaving marks." Sasori said, and after giving more kiss bites, crawled lower to lick that sensitive and small nipple being waited to be sucked on. Using his tongue to slick over it, he quietly chuckled feeling it immediately get hard. "I see you're one to always get aroused first." He murmured, smirking against Deidara's chest.

"S-Shut up… Ah!" Deidara moaned as Sasori bit his nipple, and moved to the other one. While sucking on his now swollen nipples, Sasori's hand made its way towards Deidara's hard penis.

"Wow… so hard just by nipple-sucking." Sasori teased, fondling with the hard item in his hands, feeling the wetness of it soak through the underwear.

"Sasori… are you by chance… a bit of a… AH!" Deidara shouted again, moaning as Sasori squeezed on his dick hard.

"Yes Deidara- I am a bit of a sadist." Sasori said, and smirked. "Does that make you want to stop?" He asked, eyes challenging.

Deidara looked at him and smiled back, not smirking but smiling. "No… You can do whatever you want to me… I'll gladly take everything." A little shocked by this willingful side of Deidara, Sasori stopped for a second, but continued.

"Ok then… You asked for it." Sasori leaned down, kissed the penis through the cloth, and then took the underwear off, throwing it to the side.

Then, reaching into his cloak, he took out a mini belt and tied it around the base of Deidara's erect penis. Deidara moaned, getting even more turned on by his actions. Sasori grinned and said, "You won't be able to cum that easily… I'll have to make you load a huge amount and with that amount you'll be able to cum a bit forcefully." Sasori got in between Deidara's legs and leaned down to kiss him again, his tongue roaming the other's mouth.

Deidara kept moaning as Sasori played with his hard penis. "I want to come… but I can't…" Deidara thought, desperate yet excited. Sasori leaned his head in front of Deidara's penis.

"I'll be kind and make you loose since you're pretty tight." Sasori said, and started sucking on his penis while slipping a finger up Deidara's ass.

"Ah! S-Sasori sama… No… Stop! I'm going to cum if you keep sucking me…" Deidara said, moaning and groaning as he felt like coming.

"Not yet… you'll have to hold it until I'm ready to cum… don't worry. It'll feel twice as good." Sasori said, and started sucking on the wet penis again, playing with the tip and slipping another finger up Deidara's tight hole.

"He's handling the ass picking quite well… I wonder who else fucked him there." Sasori thought, a bit bothered by the thought but ignored it, slipping a third finger in, moving them in and out and stretching the tight entrance.

"S-Sasori s-sama… mmm…" Deidara said.

"What do you want Deidara? Tell me… beg me to give it to you." Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear sending shiver's down the blonde man's back. He gasped, feeling the fingers move even more.

"S-Sasori-sama… please…" Deidara said, desperate to be taken.

"Please what?" Sasori hissed.

"I want you… please… enter me… fuck me hard… enough to satisfy us both over the line." Deidara begged, looking up at Deidara with small tears in his eyes and drool hanging from his moaning and open mouth.

Sasori's eyes widened for a sec, thinking, "Wow… His face expression is sexy." But he got over his thoughts and smirked. "Good…" He said, and spread Deidara's legs more, taking his fingers out and positioning himself.

Then, his cock slowly starting sliding into the whole… he was going too slow but then for some reason he didn't want to hurt the blonde too much. He changed his mind once Deidara shouted, "Fuck Sasori! Go in faster!"

With that, Sasori smirked and thrust himself inside all the way. "Ah! Uh.. Wa…" Deidara shouted, moaning as he felt the huge, hot cock inside him. "I guess it's been too long since I've had been uke… I kind of missed it." He thought, his eyes shut and his mouth open. Sasori starting moving in and out, his pace not bothering to go slow to fast but instead fast to faster.

"Ah! Ugh… Oh! More! Fuck me harder Sasori-s-sama!" Deidara yelled, feeling himself getting lost in the pleasure. It felt so good with Sasori… He frowned though seeing the way Sasori wouldn't take his clothes off except his cloak. "Eh… I'll take them off later…" he thought, and enjoyed the pleasure once more. "Ah!" He yelled.

Sasori smirked, satisfied as he hit a certain spot. Once he hit it, Deidara's whole body just arched up, his moans were silent and instead came out a gasp of pleasure and surprise. He saw the way Deidara was trembling slightly.

"Hm… Looks like I got it." Sasori said, and moved harder, hitting that prostate again.

"S-Sasori-sama… more… hit it harder…" Deidara begged, and reached up wrapping his arms around Sasori's warm neck. Sasori did what he said and moved faster, hitting the spot harder. He leaned down not being able to resist taking those pink moist lips beneath him. Deidara worked his tongue in Sasori's mouth as Sasori's pace quickened.

By that time, Deidara's dick was filled with cum that was just about to explode. That belt prevented it a little but he knew that he was soon ready and that it would come out…

"S-Sasori-sama… I'm ready to… to…" Deidara said, moaning as Sasori moved more and more.

The red head knew he was ready too and moved faster, trying to get their release ready to come out pleasurable and awesome. "S-Sasori…sa…ma… Ah…" Deidara's orgasm voice was quieter than most people's. He had his mouth opened, gasping and moaning as he felt himself squirt out the cum, the belt not stopping him at all. He felt the orgasm build up, stay, and go down. Then, he felt another pleasure as he felt Sasori fill him up too to the tip, cumming inside his tight hot hole and marking him with his seed and cum.

All he could do was gasp in pleasure and throw his head back, feeling the pleasure again ripple through his body.

"Ah… fuck…" Sasori thought, thinking about how good it felt.

The two finished their pleasurable moment, yet still slightly shaking from the after effects. Sasori landed on top of Deidara and the blonde could feel Sasori's body. "It's… pretty light… sure it's hard because of the inside wood but because of his special jutsu… it seems like a perfectly normal body." Deidara thought, and wrapped his arms around Sasori who was on top of him.

"Sasori-sama…"

"Mm?" Sasori asked, already half asleep.

Deidara smiled. "Oh well… I wanted to see if I could take him now but he's way too tired... But next time I'll make sure to taste and explore every inch of his human/puppet body…"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say…" Deidara whispered in his ear. "That because of you… I might have turned into a slight masochist." He smirked as Sasori also smirked still half asleep.

Sasori smirked sleepily. "Hm… Good… now I'll have to train you to turn into a sadist." And with that, he fell asleep completely tired.

Deidara smirked and before falling asleep, murmured, "Good thing I already am one…"

Tobi and Haruki:

"So… Tobi-senpai… I'll um… show you how it feels now." Haruki said, his voice sounding seductive. Tobi either did or did not notice it.

Leaning his head in while using his hand to slightly lift the mask to make it show Tobi's lips, he looked up to see Tobi's revealed chin and lips. They looked delicious.

Haruki, who was a lot shorter than Tobi, stretched his body upwards and touched his lips to the others. For about three seconds, all their lips did was touch, and Haruki wanted more than that, so he decided to go for it.

Pushing in his small tongue inside Tobi's wet mouth, to his surprise Tobi let him without a word. For a while, the other tongue wouldn't play with Haruki's but soon, it tangled with the other's and made its way into Haruki's mouth. Haruki let out a moan to make the other more aroused and gently pushed Tobi down on his bed, sitting on his legs. For a long time, all they did was kiss nonstop, tongues playing with each other, hands just clinging onto clothes, and loud breathing coming from the kisses. Finally, Tobi released the kiss and let Haruki breath.

"Ha..ha..ha…" Haruki panted, trying to catch his breath. "That was probably one of the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced." He looked at Tobi and into his one visible eye through the hole. He had an urge to take the mask off, wanting to see the face of the person that can make him feel so aroused and excited with just one kiss.

He knew he couldn't…yet. Leaning in again for another kiss, he gasped as they turned and he was pushed down himself, shoulders pinned on the blankets and one leg between his. Tobi's visible mouth smirked. "I tried to hold myself back… but now I can't. You obviously have more intentions than just kissing, so I'll give them to you." Haruki's eyes widened at the way Tobi spoke… the voice sounded the same but the tone and the seriousness was something he never heard from this person. He was even more shocked by the lust in it as well.

Tobi leaned his head down and took Haruki's lips, now guiding him through the process and being the more dominant one. Haruki gasped in the kiss as Tobi's hand touched his slightly aroused penis, gently squeezing it. Then, Haruki's clothes were taken off, quite quickly, showing Tobi's impatience to take him. "T-Tobi… s-senpai…" Haruki moaned as his revealed erection was being sucked by Tobi's wet and wonderful mouth.

"Ah! Ugh…" Haruki kept moaning, shivering and trembling with pleasure. "Too long… it's been way too long since I've gotten this kind of pleasure."

Tobi sucked harder, licking the tip of Haruki's penis quite well. His skills were nice and so was his pace. Haruki was soon to come and grabbed Tobi's hair. "S-Senpai… I'm… I'm… cumming… T-Tobi…sen…pai…AH!" Haruki quietly yelled and gasped as he came inside the superior's mouth, jerking up and slightly tugging on Tobi's wild and soft hair.

Tobi swallowed it willingly- almost greedily. "Ah… So…good…" Haruki had to say as he came more. Once he was done, his body just collapsed, tired but not done.

Smirking, Tobi took off his cloak and other clothes under that cloak. Once they were both naked, Tobi set himself in between Haruki's small legs. He began sucking on Haruki's small pink nipples while using his fingers to stretch the small hole out.

"Ah! S-Senpai…" Haruki muttered, closing his eyes as the feeling of pleasure roam through his body. "Ah!" Haruki shouted a moan as Tobi bit one of his nipples while using his free hand to squeeze the other one.

Tobi's finger slowly slid into Haruki's tight hole and Haruki gasped in pain and pleasure. He was so used to this feeling since he's done it countless times, but since he's been deprived of sex lately, his entrance got so tight. "Ah…" Haruki felt small tears form like it usually does, but it didn't mean he was in pain.

Slipping in another finger, Tobi moved those fingers in and out, making Haruki really ready for the bigger thing. Once his third finger was in and stretching the hole out a lot, he knew that the black haired beauty was ready. "I'm going in." Tobi said.

"Wait…" Haruki muttered, and looked at Tobi, his eyes staring into that one visible eye.

"What?" Tobi asked, his voice showing impatience but gentleness.

"I… I want to... see your… face." Haruki said, his voice desperate. "I want to have sex with you while seeing your face."

Tobi, a little surprised, thought for a sec. "It won't be bad showing him who I really am… I can tell this kid will keep quiet about my identity." He nodded. "But only if you don't tell anyone how I look or what you saw behind this mask- you swear. If you do tell… I'll have to kill you." Tobi said, sounding serious.

Haruki nodded. "I swear." His hand reached up and touched Tobi's mask. Then, he slowly took the mask off, his heart beating every second. Soon, Haruki saw in the dim lighted room, a face with black hair, black eyes, and a face that made his heart beat so fast and his blood just swirl to his head. Long hair also tumbled down the face and a Konoha head band was reavealed. Even if this guy wasn't the cutest guy he saw, he was still someone that made his heart beat so fast and made him so excited. "This is…" He thought, knowing who this man was. Kisame told him the story about him and even showed a picture. "You're… Mada-…" But before he could say the name, 'Tobi' covered his mouth.

"Sh… don't speak of that name." Right after his words, Haruki yelled as he rammed his penis inside him hard.

"AH! S-Senpai!" He yelled as Tobi moved faster and deeper. Haruki's mind and thoughts vanished, only being filled with the thoughts of pleasure and excitement.

Note: I will be using the name Tobi and not Madara.

Tobi moved even faster, his usual slow self being totally hidden. "Ah! AH! Ugh… Good… Senpai… So good! More! Tobi-senpai… F-Fuck me… harder… faster…" Haruki kept shouting, moaning throughout he room and wrapping his arms around his partner's neck, biting on his shoulder. Tobi got more aroused and moved faster and harder, wanting to make Haruki happier and more pleasurable than ever.

"S-Senpai! Good! Faster! I'm going to… to…" Tobi knew Haruki was ready so to finish off their last seconds of pleasure, he made his pace quicken if possible and began using his free hand to pump Haruki's hard cock.

"Ah! Ah! I… I'm…" He yelled. "Tobi… sen..pai…" Haruki gasped and moaned loud, with a quiet scream as his whole body jerked upwards and he came onto Tobi's hand as well as their stomachs and chests.

Tobi, after three more hard bangs, couldn't hold back with the tightly squeezed muscles on him and came too inside Haruki's hot hole. "Senpai… so good…" Haruki murmured as he felt the hot liquid pour inside him.

Their orgasm and pleasuring point lasted several seconds before it went down and their bodies fell, tired and exhausted. Haruki was still trembling though with last bits of pleasure.

Tobi sat up after recovering his strength. Putting on his mask, he was about to stand before Haruki grabbed his arm. "Senpai… S-Sleep with me…" Smiling behind his mask, Tobi nodded.

"Ok Haruki-kun!" He said in his cheerful usual voice. The mask was put on and the Tobi Haruki usually saw was back.

Either one was fine with Haruki, as long as he got to have him all for himself although it'd be a short time. Even if it was for one night or less- Haruki was just happy to be wrapped inside this man's arms- the one that made him feel greater love than he did with Itachi or anyone else. He smiled, and slept, wrapped inside Tobi's warm arms. His last thoughts were, "Dang... the Uchihas sure are all gay and good at sex..." And he smiled again, also thinking, "But this one's especially warm."

So that was the extra smutty lemon scene for the three wonderful couples! : ) Sorry Haruki couldn't be a real character though. Next two or three chapters will be real and last. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.

Alright. So this is chapter 11. I know it's short but I finished the story and had to balance out the remaining part of it. Chapter 12 will be up at the same time. That chapter will officially be the last chapter. : ) : ( Anyways, sorry for the long delay in the story. I was on a mission to San Francisco which is coincidentally a place filled with gays! : ) LOL. So enjoy!

This leaves off the morning after the drunk Sasuke and Itachi had sex, also while the other couples Tobi/Haruki and Deidara/Sasori had sex.

"Ugh… I'm never going to drink again…" Sasuke muttered, grabbing his head and groaning as he had a hangover.

Itachi just chuckled. "It's a shame that you love sake so much though."

"Quiet… don't even say that name around me." Sasuke said. "Ugh… I have a huge head ache."

"Hey- get up and get ready. You'll feel better once you get some breakfast in you." Itachi said, and gently pulled Sasuke up. Dizzily, Sasuke washed up and he and Itachi headed over to the breakfast table.

Sasuke sat down, yawning and drinking some water. The table was half full. Soon, everyone was joined by 4 guys.

"Good morning…" Deidara murmured, sitting down and immediately putting his head on the table. "Ouch…" he muttered, lifting his butt and touching it. "Damn it… it still hurts."

"Well what did you expect after a long time of not having any there?" Sasori asked, also yawning a little and casually sitting next to Deidara. He didn't have his armor on only because he was too sore and tired to wear it.

"Ugh… You think your ass hurts? Psh- I'm pretty sure my hole is smaller and Tobi-senpai's cock is bigger than Sasori-senpai's." Haruki said, groaning and jerking up as he felt another sharp pain. "Shit… I haven't gotten any in like 3 months so it hurts a lot." He muttered, and leaned down in his chair.

"Good morning everyone! Come on! Cheer up!" Tobi exclaimed, sitting down next to Haruki and clapped his hands together. "Isn't this morning wonderful!"

"Quiet please… you're giving me a bigger head ache… everything sounds like echoes." Sasuke moaned in pain, grabbing his head and leaning his head down.

Itachi just sighed and smirked. "Hey- if you call me Nii-san again I'll shut all these guys up."

"Not gonna happen." Sasuke muttered immediately, and turned his head away. Itachi, for the first time, very slightly pouted and sighed, giving up.

"All of you quiet." Kisame suddenly shouted. "Seriously… we have to get better sound proof walls." He murmured, slamming his fists down on the tables.

"Please- I heard some moans coming from your room too Kisame. Looks like you were jerking off while everyone else was having some real fun." Hidan said, joining the table.

"Psh… Well with all the sounds who could help it?" Kisame argued, slightly blushing although it was hard to tell with the blue skin.

"I agree- especially for someone who is already a homo." Kakuzu said.

"I'm n-not a h-homo. I j-just…I mean…" Kisame stuttered nervously. He was still in the closet. Thankfully, he got interrupted.

"So all of you heard us?" Deidara asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yup- the moans, groans, shouts, cries, skin slapping together, and the noise of when you guys came… heard it all." The dark Zetsu said. "Heh- you're the one that listened interested." The other Zetsu said. "Psh- I wasn't interested. It was just amusing." The darker Zetsu argued. "You wanted me to jerk you off ok?" The lighter Zetsu replied back. "Shut up!" They got interrupted.

"Hey." All heads turned to the end of the table towards Pein-sama. "Is our organization becoming a house full of gays and people that do nothing but have sex?" He asked sternly.

"No Pein-sama." Some replied.

"Good. And… I don't think it will be necessary to get new sound proof walls." He quickly said, and added with a small blush, "Let's eat." Some snickered, chuckled, smirked, and laughed.

Konan sighed and couldn't help whisper to him, "You're the only one that actually has a female to help jerk you off so I don't blame these guys if they all turn gay." She said, half teasingly and a little seriously. Pein scowled at her. She slightly smiled.

Sasuke groggily ate his food, chewing and swallowing slowly. Truthfully, he wasn't that hungry. He had too big of a head ache to think about food. "Ugh…" He groaned, drinking some water. After being able to finish half his plate, he got up. "Thanks for the food." And left the table. Itachi smiled and shook his head while sighing.

After taking a nice 2 hour long nap, Sasuke was up and ready, feeling so much better. His head ache was gone and his body was a little sore but not sore enough to make him just lay down all day. Deciding to head outside and train, Sasuke told Itachi who said, "Ok. Be back by 6." He couldn't go with him cus Itachi was busy cleaning up the house- it was his turn this week.

Jumping through trees in the woods, Sasuke ran out about 5 miles. After, he trained climbing trees, using shurikens and kunais, punching wood, and fighting his own clones. He trained for about 4 hours before it happened…

When taking a break and leaning against a tree, he felt chakra coming from about 28 meters east. Turning that way, he dodged a shuriken coming at him easily and got out his own kunai. "Who is it?" He said, looking around and using his senses. The chakra aura was so familiar. Just who was it?

"Sasuke?" He turned quickly and saw his team mate and former sensei Kakashi standing right in front of him just about a foot away.

"K-Kakashi..." Sasuke stuttered, surprised. Kakashi took a step closer.

"Sasuke… just what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice sounding not too serious but just a little surprised. "You've been gone for almost 2 weeks now. Your team is worried. Tsunade-sama even sent out a search team for you. Sakura cried thinking you might have gone back to the dark side- and Naruto…" Kakahsi paused, trying to find the right words. "He never thought you did anything bad. He's not that worried thinking you're alright saying you're strong… but anyone can tell he still cares." Kakashi stared at Sasuke with his visible eye. "Well… can you explain? Naruto and Sakura are about 50 meters behind and they'll catch up soon."

Shocked, surprised, and a little guilty, Sasuke hesitated before saying, "Kakashi… sensei… I'm sorry. Really. But I'm not doing anything bad. I promise you that…" Sasuke thought, "Unless having sex with an enemy is bad…" But he didn't say that. "Also, I can't tell you exactly where I went or where I'm currently living in right now but I promise you… I'll go back. Soon… I think." Sasuke stepped back.

Kakashi stared at him, and sighed. "Alright Sasuke… I trust you even though I should probably capture you right now… something tells me you have your reasons." He gave a smile. "Can you tell me at least what you're doing?"

Reluctantly, Sasuke jumped on a tree and gave a small smirk. "I'm recreating old bonds." And he ran off, making sure he wasn't followed.

Standing at the same spot, Kakashi thought, "Recreating old bonds? Hm… Something tells me that is either a very good thing… or a very, very bad thing." He was soon joined by Naruto and Sakura whom he didn't tell his encounter about, knowing they'd immediately want to follow Sasuke. "I'll let him… recreate old bonds." Kakashi thought, and went off with his team.

Sasuke arrived back to the Akatsuki house. His mind was filled with different thoughts. "Damn… Seeing Kakashi really made me want to go back and see everyone else… I was so close to staying with him and saying hi to Naruto and Sakura…" He sighed, punching one of the walls as he walked inside.

"This sucks…" Sasuke knew deep inside that he wanted to go back. He belonged to Konoha. He also belonged in his brother's arms as well, but he wanted to be with the people that were like family to him- Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi along with everyone else. "Itachi really is family though… Ugh… I don't know." Sasuke groaned, confused. He wanted to go back to Konoha but he wanted Itachi to come along as well. But he knew that wasn't possible… plus he didn't want his brother to go through the embarrassment and shame of having everyone hate him.

"Really… why did he have to kill our parents? Our clan? Our family? Why?" Sasuke thought. This question bothered him at least once every day but he always pushed it away, not bothering to ask Itachi about it. He knew that he should though… and soon.

Going into Itachi's room, Sasuke laid on the bed resting his sore body. "Maybe I did over train myself too much…" he thought.

"Did you just come back?" Itachi asked as he stepped inside the room.

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered, turning around. He didn't want his brother to see his bothered expression.

"You're about 30 minutes late. What took you so long?" Itachi asked, noticing the way he turned around. He sat beside him.

"Um… I just took longer to come back than I did when I ran out." Sasuke said, bending his knees and putting his head on top of his hands.

Itachi sighed, concerned and slightly agitated about Sasuke's behavior. "Sasuke… what's wrong?" He put a hand on Sasuke's head and turned it towards him.

"Nothing." Sasuke said, squirming around a little.

"Sasuke- don't lie to me." Itachi said in a stern voice. "I know when you're lying or not. Now- tell me. What's wrong?" He asked seriously. Sasuke knew he was expecting an answer.

Sighing, Sasuke sat up and stared into Itachi's eye. "Itachi… why did you kill our clan?"

Itachi was shocked by the question but not a lot. He knew that there would come a time where he would be asked that question. "Sasuke..." Itachi said, and held his cheek. He looked in to those deep black eyes and knew now was the time. "There was never a time when I really wanted to kill everyone… I was forced to." Sasuke got confused and curious, but didn't say anything, wanting to hear the story without any interruption. "I was forced… I won't tell you by who."

"But-…" Sasuke couldn't help but say.

"Sasuke- listen. I can't tell you by who… if I do it'll hurt you and other people. That was one reason. The other reason was because Madara Uchiha also forced me to, saying if I didn't he'd kill the whole village, including you. The plan was to have no survivors but I changed it up by letting you live." Itachi took another breath. "I can't tell you everything because you weren't meant to hear them… but believe me when I tell you Sasuke…" Itachi wrapped his arms around him. "Not one day went by where I didn't feel sadness thinking that I made you so sad… upset… heartbroken. I was devastated as well but I did what I had to do. I would rather have the guilt of knowing I killed my whole family than have you dead... I hope you understand."

By then, Sasuke had his arms wrapped around his brother as well, tears pouring from his face. "Itachi… I… I'm sorry too." Itachi smiled and Sasuke released the tight hug. He stared into his aniki's eyes and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a while, hot and passionate.

Although Itach wanted to continue, he gently pushed Sasuke back, knowing he had to ask a question that was bothering him. "Sasuke… Why now? Why ask that question right now all of a sudden?" He lifted a brow.

Sasuke slightly blushed and looked down. "Well… You see… While training, I met someone."

"Someone? Someone who exactly?" Itachi asked, curious and just a little suspicious.

"I met my old sensei and team mate… Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke said quietly, hoping Itachi wouldn't get mad or anything.

"Kakashi?" Itachi asked, his voice sounding questionable and curious. He wasn't mad but more… suspicious. "You didn't tell him anything about us or the organization right?"

"Of course not." Sasuke said. "I reassured him I was ok. I made sure I wasn't followed too. Don't worry."

Itachi nodded, believing him. He couldn't help but ask though, "Did you two… do anything… suspicious together?"

Sasuke gaped at him and punched him in the arm. "Itachi! We didn't! Of course not! Why would you even think that?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"I heard he was a pervert who reads perverted books ok? I can't help but worry about him doing anything to you… You probably attract more people in the village than you think… that thought makes me so mad." He muttered, and scowled. "The thought of other people having the chance to be with you longer than I have… People having to have touched you…" He sighed at the thought of it, clenching his fists together.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "Itachi… that's all in the past. Right now, the only one I love is you… and other people… I guess…" Sasuke muttered the last part.

"What?" Itachi asked immediately, and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. "Other people? Like who?"

Sighing, Sasuke said, "Itachi… I love my team mates. My friends. Konoha."

Trying to understand, Itachi said with a strictness, "But you love me the most… right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled, loving his jealousy. "But…" he didn't want to ruin the moment or anything but he knew he had to say it. "I have to go back… and I'm going back soon." He held his breath, and although not wanting to, he looked up into Itachi's eyes.

Itachi had a little anger and his mind was mixed with different thoughts. He didn't know what to say or do. "Sasuke… I need some time. I'll let you know my response later." Getting up slowly, Itachi just walked out like that, leaving Sasuke to pout and sigh.

"Damn… my decision really is hard on him. I don't blame him though for being mad and sad." Sasuke thought, and laid back down. "I guess I'll just take a nap before dinner."

….

During dinner, Itachi and Sasuke didn't talk at all. They were still thinking about the day's recent events. Haruki, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi noticed this and they were all confused and curious, also feeling just a little bit of pity for the couple. This went on for at least 3 days. Some might have thought this was a 'couple fight.' Even to Sasuke and Itachi it was a sort of argument. But at the same time, it was also just a break to think about what to do.

"So what do you think is wrong with them?" Haruki asked as he along with the three other guys including Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Tobi, sat in his room privately. They all decided to talk and discuss the whole Itachi and Sasuke problem.

"Well I don't really care." Sasori said and added, "But I do owe them since… well…" He blushed slightly.

"Since they were the ones that made him aroused and got him to have the best sex ever with me which made us get together." Deidara finished happily, hooking his arm through Deidara's.

"Shut up…" Sasori muttered, embarrassed.

"Sasori-sama… don't be embarrassed!" Deidara exclaimed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I do have to agree with you though. Because of them I also had sex with Tobi-senpai and well…" Haruki said, slightly blushing as well.

"We love each other a lot!" Tobi exclaimed, jumping on Haruki and hugging him. Haruki chuckled as Deidara grinned and Sasori sighed.

"Anyways…" Haruki coughed awkwardly after Tobi secretly gave him a huge kiss. "We should help them… I'm pretty sure they're fighting and it's for a good reason since they don't usually fight a lot."

"Well… you're right. I think what we should do first though is to make them talk to each other… and show each other how much they really love each other." Deidara suggested.

"But how?" Haruki asked.

"Well…" Everyone faced Sasori who had a small smirk on his face. "We could make them talk to each other… by playing with their emotions."

They looked at him like he was crazy. "Wouldn't that just make things worst?" Tobi asked in a cute and confused voice.

"Maybe, but most likely not. We should show Sasuke that Itachi really does love him and Itachi that Sasuke really does love him too by letting them both show jealousy and possessiveness over the other." Sasori replied, his voice confident and logical.

"But that sounds a bit too crude and angst." Deidara said, his voice unsure.

"Even if it does sound like that, it won't be like that. They'll get mad and find out how much the other cares for them and eventually, they'll stop fighting." Sasori said back, trying to prove his point.

"That sounds pretty reckless and risking." Haruki muttered, uncertain.

"I like it!" Tobi exclaimed. "It seems interesting!"

"You see? Now are all of you in or not?" Sasori asked, sounding a little impatient.

Haruki thought about it and sighed. "I'm in." But smirked. "As long as I get to be used for the plan though."

Sasori smirked back. "Good... Since I thought of it I'll be used as well."

"Not fair!" Deidara said, crossing his arms angrily.

"Hey… we already have some experience with them anyways." Haruki said casually.

"What? Experience? How?" Deidara asked immediately, facing Sasori with a lifted brow.

"Yeah… how?" Tobi asked, his voice sounding less playful and more serious as he faced Haruki.

Sasori and Haruki sighed, looking down annoyed, but still excited about the thought of how they would be 'used' for the plan…

…

I know that was short but next chapter is probably the longest ever. Hope you read it and enjoy! : )


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all.

This leaves off after Haruki, Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara thinks of their plant to reunite Itachi and Sasuke...

After dinner, Itachi walked towards the living room while Sasuke was showering. "Damn… Why? I mean… I understand that he has people there important to him and everything but… shit. What about me? He didn't say anything about whether or not he cared about me going or not…" Itachi thought, slamming the wall and then walking towards the couch to sit on. "Plus…I miss talking to him, kissing him, hugging him… taking him. I'll die any minute from being sex deprived of… damn I miss him." He took a deep breath and put his head in his hands.

Suddenly, Haruki came in the room and sat next to him. "Itachi-senpai… what's wrong? You've been so glum these days." He asked sounding sad and concerned as he scooted near Itachi.

"Nothing Haruki." Itachi said, leaning back on the couch. "I'm just tired."

"I see." Haruki muttered, nodding his head. "Well I've noticed that you and Sasuke-kun haven't been talking lately. Did something happen between you two?"

"No. We're just…. Taking a break to think and stuff." Itachi said, trying to assure him they weren't seriously fighting.

"I see again... Well you two have also been sleeping separately I've noticed. Knowing you, you must be pretty… sex deprived of huh?" Haruki asked, his voice sounding being filled with more lust and seductiveness than before.

Itachi could start to guess what this was leading to. "Well- you've guessed correctly. I am pretty sex deprived of… but that doesn't mean I can't wait for him."

Haruki lifted a brow and smirked. "Oh? Really? I see…" He slid towards Itachi more and sat on his lap, his chest and face facing him while his legs were on either side of Itachi. "Well then… I guess that means there's no way I can help you during the time you wait for him. But uh- are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" He leaned his head down and blew in Itachi's ear, then nibbled on it. "I miss your body so much…" His hand slithered up Itachi's cloak and shirt.

Itachi just sat still, being calm and rational. "You're acting pretty strange- and no I won't change my mind. I can only do it with Sasuke."

"Hm… He's doing pretty good at restraining… just hope Tobi doesn't come in and kill him." Haruki thought, putting his lips against Itachi's throat and licking on it.

…..

Meanwhile, Tobi was watching the scene from a distant, slowly becoming angrier by the second but keeping in his cool. He waited for the right time to do his task.

Deidara also watched angrily as Sasori started making his moves on Sasuke…

After showering, Sasuke walked down the hall with a towel around his neck towards Itachi's room, but before he could go in, Sasori grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside his room, throwing him on his bed. "What the-!!" Sasuke yelled, trying to get up but Sasori got on top of him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…" Sasori whispered in his ear.

"Get off me Sasori!" Sasuke shouted, struggling to get Sasori off him.

"Hey hey now- I'm just trying to help you here. You and Itachi have been fighting for a while now and I think all you need right now is some stress relief… and I've got just the cure." Sasori said, and licked Sasuke's neck, making the smaller boy shiver.

"P-Please… stop… I can't let anyone else take me except Itachi." Sasuke said, his voice sounding a little frightened and begging. He knew very well that no matter how much he fought, he could never beat Sasori who was a strong Akatsuki member.

"Really? But… it seems Itachi doesn't think the same. I mean- he's letting someone else seduce him right now." Sasori said, beginning to suck on Sasuke's throat.

"W-What?" Sasuke asked, shocked by what he just said and just as confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look." Sasori waved his hand signaling Deidara to signal Tobi to make his move. Tobi performed a jutsu, creating a sort of small show to appear in Sasori's room. The small picture moved, showing Itachi and Haruki in the living room. Haruki was sitting on Itachi's lap seducing him. Although that was what was really happening, he had to change it up just a little…

Itachi had his hands on Haruki's back, sucking on his nipple. "Ah…" Haruki moaned, grabbing onto Itachi's hair.

Sasuke's blood boiled at the sight and his heart became heavy. "Wh..what… the hell does that bastard think he's doing touching my Itachi?" He thought, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth in anger. Sasori smirked, thinking the plan was going well.

He continued to take Sasuke's clothes off and succeeded in taking his shirt. He began sucking on his nipples while Sasuke was distracted in watching Haruki and Itachi going at it.

However, Itachi was not sucking on Haruki's nipple for real. Instead, he was sitting down calmly, telling Haruki to get off. "Look- Sasuke's the only one for me so you better stop this before you get hurt." Itachi said, although he knew he couldn't really hurt Haruki. He also knew Haruki couldn't even get him that aroused or make him have sex with him, so fighting him would be a waste of energy.

"Oh come on Itachi-senpai… don't be like that… I'm pretty sure Sasuke's having a lot of fun right now too… why don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked immediately, his voice sounding scary and violent. "Fun? What fun?"

"You'll find out soon enough…" Haruki murmured, and slipped Itachi's cloak off his shoulders, unbuttoning his shirt. He began to suck on his chest.

"Hey- what do you mean…" His words trailed off as he heard a familiar voice.

Tobi then used his Sharingan to copy Sasuke's voice- yes he can do that. He's skilled like that. He moaned and sounded like he was in pleasure, or made Sasuke sound like he was in pleasure. "Ah! Ah! Ugh!" He shouted. "M-more Sasori-san… Ah…so good! Harder! Fuck me harder and faster!" Sasuke's innocent and whimpering voice begged, sounding like he was enjoying every second of the wild sex.

Itachi's eyes became red and his fists clenched. "What the fuck does he think he's doing enjoying someone else fucking him?" He said through gritted teeth, and started forming his Mangekyou Sharingan…

Sasuke kept on watching the small show of Itachi picking at Haruki's ass. Haruki bit his neck and began moaning, "Itachi-senpai… fuck me now… I want you inside me." Sasori continued licking Sasuke's body, unzipping his pants and started to take them off but when Sasuke saw Itachi close to putting it in, he snapped out of his angry and shocked mode, sitting up and practically pushing Sasori off him.

"Bastard! I'll show you!" he yelled, and ran out the door towards the living room. Sasori sat on the floor and smirked.

"The plan's going on pretty well." He thought, and got up to finish the last parts of this little act. "Ugh… I hope I don't get too much of an injury."

Itachi kept on hearing those loud moans and scowled. He lifted Haruki and set him down next to him. Getting up, he began striding towards the hallway towards Sasori's room to:

Kill Sasori.

Scold Sasuke and then possible rape him and maybe even mark him to make him his forever. And then lock him in a cage to make sure he never escapes and keep him all to himself.

But he crashed into Sasuke himself. Sasuke glared at Itachi angrily and was about to punch Itach in the stomach but Itachi caught his fist and twisted it. "Bastard! Jerk! Idiot! Let me go!" Sasuke shouted, trying to use his other fist but Itachi caught it and grabbed onto it really hard.

"Me? Where's Sasori? Did you enjoy being touched and fucked by that bastard huh? Did you enjoy his cock more than mines? Huh?" Itachi asked, squeezing Sasuke's fist harder and twisting it.

"What?" Sasuke asked, shocked, and pushed away from Itachi. "What about you then? Did you enjoy ass picking Haruki and sucking on him so lustfully huh? It sure seemed like it! You cheater! Bastard!" Sasuke shouted, and while walking backwards crashed into Sasori who grabbed him around the waist.

"Sasuke-kun… you left so quickly. Don't you want to continue?" Sasori asked seductively in his ear.

In less than a second, Sasori got a huge punch in his face. He deliberately let Itachi punch him though. He sighed, getting up from the punch. "I guess I can't now huh?" He smirked at Itachi.

Sasuke glared at Itachi more, and then looked behind him, seeing Haruki lean against the wall. "You…" He said through gritted teeth, and ran towards him, about to punch him but Haruki dodged it. He, unlike Sasori, wasn't willing in getting a punch in the face. Sasuke scowled and turned on his Sharingan. "I'll kill you." He said in a low, deadly voice.

"I'll kill you." Itachi said, who was still preoccupied at glaring at Sasori and clenched his fists.

"Alright alright now. Enough you guys." Deidara came out from behind a door and stood in front of Sasori. He turned his head to look at him. "I'll bring out my sadist skills later… only because I hated seeing you look so into your little act." He warned, and smirked. Sasori smirked back.

"I'll be anticipating that." Sasori got up and left before Itachi could punch him again.

Tobi also came out, making Sasuke let go of Haruki's collar which he grabbed onto when he had the chance. "Sasu-kun… please let go him. I don't like seeing other people touch him." He said in a half cheerful but serious voice. Then, he also turned to Haruki. "Tonight I'll be a little harsh on you… just because I didn't like seeing you be so seductive to Itachi."

Haruki smiled. "I was expecting that." He then turned and walked away before Sasuke could do or say anything. Tobi sighed.

"Isn't he so cute?" He said in a cheerful voice. "Good bye now! Oh and Sasu-kun- Itachi-nii-san. Please- make up." He disappeared as well.

Deidara was left and Itachi and Sasuke stared at him questioningly. The blonde sighed. "They left me alone to explain?" he thought, and decided to just give a brief explanation. "Well we set up this little game. The sounds you heard Itachi weren't really Sasuke's voice. The small show you saw Sasuke wasn't really what was happening. Haruki pretended to seduce Itachi and Sasori pretended to do the same to Sasuke, but both of you guys didn't respond at all and instead kept on saying you didn't want it. Then, well you both reacted angrily and well… this is what happened. Anyways, I'll be leaving now." Deidara disappeared and Itachi and Sasuke stood standing alone in the hallway, awkwardly standing next to each other.

After at least 2 minutes of nothing but silence, they both called each other's name out at the same time.

"Sasuke…"

"Itachi…"

Again, another awkward silence. Finally, Itachi sighed, annoyed by the silence and uncomfortable aura, and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders. "Sasuke… I'm sorry." He said in a gently and sincere voice.

Sasuke couldn't help but let a tear slide down his cheek. The whole 3 days of not talking to his brother hurt so much. The pain was almost unbearable as he saw Itachi and passed by him but didn't even get a glance from him. "Jerk… I missed you." Sasuke said, and lunged himself onto his brother, crying in his chest. Itachi surrounded Sasuke's body with his warmthness and his arms.

"I'm sorry… Really. I was wrong." Itachi said, and squeezed him tighter, knowing that the real person hurting this whole time was Sasuke. Not him.

Hugging his older brother back, Sasuke cried in his chest. Itachi then lifted Sasuke up in his arms, and took him to his room, laying the small boy on his bed. "Itachi… I'm sorry too. But… I can't stay here. I want to be with you. I love you the most…so much… but I can't stay here. I have to go back to Konoha. They need me there. I need to be there too. I have to go Itachi… Please… understand." Sasuke said, sitting up and sitting on Itachi's lap, facing him and wrapping his arms around him.

Itachi closed his eyes, forcing himself to not cry. "Sasuke…" After 15 seconds of silence, he continued. "I know… I understand. I don't want to let you go but… I understand. I don't want you to become like me. But…" He couldn't help but bury his face in Sasuke's small chest. "But… I don't want you to leave my side." He cried quietly, his whole body shaking.

Sasuke cried too, holding his brother's head and rubbing his soft hair. "Itachi…nii-san…" He murmured, his heart feeling so hurt in seeing his brother cry like this. "I know… I don't want to leave you either. I don't want you to leave me. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Sasuke said, knowing that this problem couldn't be easily fixed.

The two brothers and lovers stayed in that position, crying and trembling with sadness. They still felt warmth being in each other's arms, but were both so afraid of feeling the coldness again once they let each other go.

After a few minutes of crying and holding onto each other, Itachi stopped and became calm again. "Sasuke.. I understand. You may go." He said, and smiled sincerely.

Sasuke saw hurt in his brother's eyes but knew that he couldn't do anything but agree. He just nodded and smiled. "Thank you… nii-san. But I'll see you again." He said reassuringly. Itachi just responded with a nod. He got up and turned his back towards Sasuke.

"Um… I guess I should help you pack." But before Itachi could go any further, Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him, making Itachi lay on his back on the bed. Sasuke sat on top of him.

"That can wait." He leaned his head down and kissed Itachi. "I want you right now." He murmured, and used his tongue to take dominance over this round.

Itachi just stayed still and looked as his brother took lead in this one. Sasuke sucked on Itachi throat, leaving many kiss marks. When he left, he wanted everyone to know Itachi was his and only his. He took off the remaining clothes of his brother, the other clothes already taken off by Haruki, and looked at the sexy body beneath him. He blushed as he saw his brother uncompleted erection.

"Finish it for me Sasuke." Itachi said in a hushed voice. Sasuke nodded, and began to suck on his brother's penis, putting it in his mouth and moving it in and out of his mouth.

"This is my first time doing this… I hope I do it right." Sasuke thought, trying to please and satisfy Itachi. He used his tongue to slick it over the tip of Itachi's hard penis and played with that spot, making Itachi almost cum.

"Damn… he's good…" Itachi thought, but knew he had to stop. "Sasuke… stop." He said, trying to use his hands to lift Sasuke's head.

"Why? Am I not doing it right?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smiled at that innocent and hurt voice. "No… You're doing it more than right but I'm going to cum soon if you go on." Itachi said, and was about to sit up and get Sasuke ready, but Sasuke stopped him by pushed him down and sitting on top of him again.

"No… this time… I want to do everything. You just lay down and enjoy." Sasuke said in a stubborn and cute voice. Itachi was a bit surprised by this behavior he had, but more turned on than ever.

"Ok then… Do what you need to do. I'll watch." Itachi said, and folded his hands behind his head, leaning back and enjoying this scene. He barely blinked, keeping his eyes on Sasuke who struggled to take lead.

He watched his brother slip in his own finger inside him, stretching himself out little by little. He watched that expression that showed he was in pain as he continued readying himself. He watched the way he gasped and became flushed as his own fingers brushed his prostate gland. He watched everything and loved every moment of it.

Finally, Sasuke took his fingers out of himself and used his knees to push himself up, steadying his entrance on top of Itachi's up and ready penis. Itachi was quiet throughout the whole thing, although he was so turned on that he wanted to push Sasuke down and fuck him nonstop for hours, but knowing that Sasuke had pride, he stopped himself and watched.

Sasuke slowly started sitting down, letting Itachi's penis inside him little by little. He moaned as his whole insides became hot. When he was halfway down, he couldn't help it and just sat down all the way, screaming as the pain came surging through his body. Itachi saw the way he sat down, getting used to this position and letting the pleasure swarm in. He saw tears come into his little brother's eyes and the way he bit his lip, moaning as well.

Then, he moved.

Knowing that Itachi might cum any second, Sasuke lifted himself up again and started moving up and down, grinding Itachi's dick and riding him faster and faster. He felt the pleasure roam in and take over his entire body as he lifted himself and pushed down again. He looked for that spot himself and moaned with satisfaction as his prostate got hit. "Ah! Ugh… So good…" Sasuke moaned as he continued to move up and down.

While he was moving, Itachi closed his eyes performing a jutsu in his mind. "Sasuke… may I mark you?" he asked, in a quiet voice. Sasuke, still moving stared at him surprised by the sudden question.

Although confused, Sasuke just nodded and smiled. "Mark me… make me yours." Itachi laid his hand on Sasuke's stomach on top of his belly button.

"It might hurt." He warned, and continued as Sasuke just nodded, willing to handle the pain. Sasuke stopped moving, letting Itachi do what he had to do. He groaned a little as a small light showed under Itachi's hand and he felt a small pain on his lower stomach. It felt like a small needle going over it. After a few minutes, Itachi took his hand off and Sasuke looked down, seeing a small tattoo on his stomach.

His belly button was used as a pupil as the original Sharingan showed around the belly button. It was black, and then around the symbols was a black line, but instead of being a circle it was outlined as a heart. Inside was the color red surrounding the Sharingan symbols. Sasuke smiled. "The only other family member that has this is you." Sasuke said, touched.

"Yep. So every time you see that it'll remind you of me. And anyone else that dares to see it will know you're mine too, or at least it'll remind you of who you belong too." Itachi smiled, and blushed. "And I know the heart is a little cheesy but… it shows that you have another person that's your love so…" he got interrupted as Sasuke touched his cheek and kissed him.

"It's perfect." Sasuke said after the kiss, and started moving again, giving Itachi another long kiss.

Itachi, not wanting to just stay still, helped his brother by thrusting up inside Sasuke. He heard the yell from his brother and the way he evidently wanted more. He thrusted up more and more, giving his brother complete pleasure.

The two were near cumming and knew it very well. "Itachi…I'm cumming…" Sasuke groaned, as his body went up and down along with Itachi's thrusts. "F-Faster… Good… I'm…" Itachi watched as Sasuke pumped his own erection while moving up and down. He thrusted faster and faster, driving himself inside Sasuke hard. He could feel Sasuke near release as his muscles became tighter round him.

"I'm c-cumming…" Sasuke warned one last time, before his body jerked upwards towards the air as he squirted out cum. All he could see was white and feel pleasure ripple like waves throughout his body. He moaned and gasped, while quietly shouting the words, "Itachi…nii-san…" He gasped again feeling Itachi spill his seed, pouring in all he had- soul, heart, and love- inside him willingly.

"Sasuke…" Itachi moaned, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's waist.

After their climax, Sasuke collapsed on top of his brother, both of them breathing and panting hard. "I… I l-love you… Itachi…nii-san." Sasuke said quietly.

He fell asleep, but not before faintly hearing Itachi's words as well. "I love you too Sasuke…" Itachi smiled, while a tear of happiness and sorrow slid down his cheek.

The next morning, the two woke up in silence. All they did was give each other a smile. Sasuke knew that today would be the day. Itachi silently helped Sasuke pack his stuff. He first ate breakfast announcing to everyone that he would be leaving.

"Is it cus of what we did yesterday?" Haruki asked sounding guilty.

"We thought you two made up since we heard you have sex and stuff." Deidara said bluntly, also feeling guilty.

"Don't leave Sasu-kun!" Tobi exclaimed sadly.

Sasuke could do nothing but smile. "No… It's not cus of what you did yesterday at all. Although the plan was reckless it helped a lot in a way. I thank you for caring… but the reason I have to leave is because Konoha needs me and I need them too." He faced Pein. "I promise you with my life that I will not betray the Atatsuki but I will not betray Konoha either anymore. I will not mention of what has happened these past few days or anything nor will I tell them this location. I can swear this to you with my life, so please, let me go."

Pein stared at him from across the long table and saw the hurtness and sincerity in his eyes, as well as the seriousness. He knew he could believe him. "I understand. But if you dare betray us, I'll kill you and the people you love." Sasuke nodded, understanding completely. He wouldn't risk anything if it meant the consequence could be loosing Itachi fully.

Itachi was quiet, eating his food.

After breakfast, Sasuke walked towards the exit with his bags along with the rest of the Akatsuki members. He turned towards them, standing at the exit doorway.

Smiling, Sasuke said, "Although I'm returning to Konoha mostly cus they need me and I need my friends, I will never forget the new friends I've made during this time. Thank you so much." He bowed his head. He was sad because Itachi wasn't there. "He'll come…" He thought.

"Thank you too Sasu-kun. You've been an awesome person to have around the house. It was very… entertaining. Hope to see you again." Deidara said sincerely, and gave Sasuke a huge hug. Sasuke hugged back this time.

"I didn't really get to know you so much but all I know is that having sex with guys might actually feel good." Hidan suddenly said grinning. "But it's a shame my god won't actually let me have sex until the second year of the death of 1/3 of the moon." Sasuke had no idea what he meant by that, but just took it as a compliment.

"Um… thanks." Sasuke said, giving a smile.

He heard a sigh coming from Kakuzu. "Ah… It's surely a shame that we couldn't use your body to get some money… but still, it was nice seeing Hidan get so horny but was forbidden to jerk off." Sasuke, again took this as a somewhat strange compliment.

"Thanks."

Kisame steped up. "You made Itachi happy and that's something that I've always wanted… and although you stole my love I am still grateful to you." Kisame said politely, and grinned his sharky tooth smile.

Sasuke a little shocked and slightly angry by the fact Kisame actually liked Itachi. "Oh… well your welcome then. But if you touch my brother I'll kill you." Sasuke warned in a calm voice. Kisame did nothing but smile and nod, stepping back.

Next, Sasuke heard a voice coming from the back. "Well I guess you'll be leaving now. It was somewhat nice having you here." A voice said. A deep voice added, "But it will be a lot less noisy having you gone." "Oh quiet- you know you liked those noises you pervert." "Did not." "Did too." "Quiet." The slightly higher voice sighed. "Anyways, good luck on your journey." "And make sure you don't do anything that'll make me have to eat you." The 'two Zetsus' both spoke to Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped. "Thanks. I'll make sure not to." Sasuke said, giving an awkward smile.

Then, Pein and Konan stepped up. "Like Zetsu said, don't do anything that'll betray us." Pein said.

"Or you'll be disposed of." Konan added. Sasuke tried to stay calm as he heard the girl's voice for the first time.

Sasuke nodded. "I understand. But… I hope you know the next time we see each other, I'll be a mere enemy and nothing else right?"

Pein nodded. "I know. And I will not give any mercy to you."

"Same for me." Sasuke said, and smirked. "See you then." He took out his hand, and reluctantly Pein took it nodding.

"You too… train hard." He said, and stepped back with Konan who gave a small smile to Sasuke.

She was thinking, "I was right when I said things would get interesting with him around… It was nice while it lasted."

Sasuke was thinking who else he was supposed to say bye too. "Haruki." Pein suddenly said, facing him. "You may tell him now."

Haruki smiled and nodded, running towards Sasuke and giving him a hug. "I'm going with you!" Sasuke was shocked.

"What?"

"Yup! I asked Pein-sama. He said I could but I swore I would never reveal anything that I've known about the Akatsuki up until now. I.. I wanna be good again. I want to start over." He smiled. "And… Konoha seems like a great place to start over at."

"But they'll figure out where you're really from and who you really are." Sasuke said, still surprised.

"Actually… they won't. Well it's not like Haruki's my real name and the form that I had when I left my village is not the same as right now. I some surgery and stuff to change it for certain reasons… my blood isn't even the same." Haruki said, and gave a small laugh. "Don't worry… I'll be alright there. I hope you can take me with you."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment and smiled. "Yeah… I could. But this isn't some thing where you'll come and give out secrets of Konoha to the Akatsuki right?"

Haruki laughed. "No no no. I swear. Really. I hate doing those things." He put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "I swear… I'm all for Konoha now." Sasuke sighed.

"How could they trust us so easily?" Sasuke thought, but said, "Ok. Well… I guess we should leave now huh?" His voice sounded fake and showed evidence that he didn't want to leave yet without saying bye to Itachi, or without Itachi at all.

"Not yet." Haruki said, staring at the entrance leading towards the house.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"WAIT! HOLD UP! HOLD UP!" Sasuke heard a loud, familiar and cheerful voice coming from behind the door. Out came bursting Tobi, holding a struggling Itachi under his arm. "Whew! We made it!" He said, and dragged Itachi towards Sasuke. He gave Sasuke a huge hug, dropping Itachi to the floor.

"Sasu-kun! I'll miss you sooo much! It was sooo nice having you here!" Tobi yelled cheerfully, giving a few sniffles. But he quietly, quietly added in Sasuke's ear, "But if you betray us I'll kill you." His voice was low and serious, shocking Sasuke greatly. He then added in his normal cheerful voice, "Bye! We love you!" He squeezed Sasuke tightly, and then let him go.

Regaining his breath, Sasuke stood up straighter and saw Itachi getting up. "Itachi…" he said, near tears again.

Itachi stood there, in front of him, squirming just a little and looking uncomfortable. Sasuke felt his heart become sad and heavy again. "Um… I guess you're leaving then huh? Well be careful there… this is probably not the last time we'll see each other… so until then… I mean… get stronger and work hard and…" He stumbled back as Sasuke ran towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Bastard… all you have to tell me is to wait for you and that you love me and I'll listen." Sasuke murmured, crying in his chest quietly.

Standing still, Itachi smiled, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke too. He brushed the tears away. "Wait for me… I love you." He said in his warm and low voice.

Sasuke smiled, those words probably extending his life by 7 years. "I'll wait for you… and I'll never stop loving you." He chuckled. "I remember thinking I'll never stop hating you… but now it's the complete opposite." Sasuke tip toed and kissed Itachi. "I love you… Itachi nii-san… so much." Itachi responded to the kiss, tangling his tongue with the others and giving a nice, long and passionate kiss, as usual filled with fire and desire.

After a moment of nothing but connecting with each other more, their lips separated and so did their bodies, but their hearts didn't. Itachi faced Haruki. "Touch him and I'll kill you… and make sure no one else touches him either."

Haruki grinned, nodding. "Alright alright. I get it. I learned my lesson twice."

Itachi nodded, satisfied, and looked at Sasuke again. He said, "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too."

They smiled, and Sasuke took another step back, grabbing his bag and stepping out the entrance. He stared at his new friends, acquaintances, and enemies. "Bye. I'll see you again." Sasuke said, giving another warm smile as Haruki stood next to him.

The members waved and nodded. The last thing he saw was his brother's eyes and his warm smile. And again, not being able to say it enough, said, "I love you Sasuke." He heard those last words as the rocks in front of the entrance dropped.

Sasuke expected tears to come but found none dripping down. "I guess… it's because I know that I'll see him again and he'll always be with me… and that overcomes by sadness greatly." He thought, and turned along with Haruki.

"Ready?" Haruki asked. Sasuke nodded. "You ok?"

Sasuke looked at him, and smiled. "Yeah… I will be, because it's not like we'll never see each other again."

Haruki stared at him for another second, and then smiled. "You're right." He looked up and they started walking. "You're definitely right."

The two made their way towards Konoha, and a night later, there they stood, in front of the gate.

"Ah… so this is it huh?" Haruki asked, looking up at the big gate.

Sasuke nodded. "Yup." They were about to step in until they heard someone call his name.

"OI! Sasuke!" A familiar high voice said. He turned, anticipating this welcome. He saw Naruto running towards him. "Sasuke you bastard! Where have you been?!" He yelled, jumping on Sasuke and giving him a big hug.

Sasuke smiled. "Oh… I was just…"

"Recreating old bonds?" Kakashi finished, walking up to him too. Sasuke smiled, nodding.

"Yep."

Kakashi looked at Haruki. "And this is…?" He asked.

Haruki stared at Kakashi, so happy to see him again. (Note the two met a long time ago when Haurki was still a part of his village but Kakashi can't recognize him since he looks different)

"I'm Haruki Toomi. Sasuke found me and decided to take me here to make me a part of this village." Haruki said. "I'll explain more later but, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Kakashi took it smiling.

"You too." Sasuke rolled his eyes, immediately seeing that lustful and interested look in Haruki's eyes.

Naruto strangled Sasuke with his arm. "You made everyone so worried! I knew you'd come back but still! Sheesh! Sakura's going to be so happy! She's at the hospital working right now! Let's go see her and got out for some ramyun! Your new friend looks so much like you! Eh- Hacookie was it? Oh who cares! Anyways, let's go in now!" Naruto shouted, ignoring Haruki's glare. The four stepped inside the gate.

Kakashi saw the way Sasuke looked so much happier than he was about 2 weeks ago. "Hm… I wonder what happened during the time he was gone."

Once Sasuke stepped in, he smiled and turned around, looking back at the path that led to the forest. "I'll definitely wait for you Itachi…. Because I love you." He turned back around and walked down the streets of his home along with his friends. He thought, one last time, "I'll wait for you… so wait for me."

THE END

Aw… : ) Well that's the end of this story. Please don't give any complaints. I don't think I'll write a sequel. Sorry but I really want to begin writing some new stories. Anyways, I'll explain briefly about what happened afterwards:

Itachi came back to Konoha for Sasuke. He threatened the high Konoha people that if they don't let him come back, he'll announce the way they told him to kill the Uchiha clan themselves. They let him in and he's able to be with Sasuke secretly at first but more open later. Naruto becomes slightly jealous but gets closer to Haruki. Everyone hated Itachi and Sasuke eventually found out the truth, getting mad at Konoha. He felt sad for his brother but in the end, Itachi's name was cleared and he and Sasuke were able to live cleanly and well, their past not being important anymore. And maybe or not the Akatsuki allied with Konoha. Hehe- that's just hopeful thinking on my part.

So that's it! Review and see ya next time hopefully on my future stories! : )

...ok this is like a long time later. Should i or should I not write a sequel? Some people want one and I got excited thinking of ideas over the sequel, so the choice is up to you!


	13. Chapter 13

Twentieth Century Music

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Attention:

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO "I HATE IT BUT I LOVE YOU." : )

I came up with a lot of ideas for the sequel and when I come up with ideas, I have to write it on paper. I'm determined to write one so hope you can all read it and enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed the original! Thanks!

Since I already started writing it, here's the beginning part of the story but I'm not going to give too much. :

"Oi! Sasuke-kun? Wake up! We'll be late for our test dude! Hey!" Sasuke heard the faint voice of Haruki speaking. It was so distant that he could barely interpret what this guy was saying, but heard the words "Sasuke" and "Wake up" so he decided to just wake up.

"Alright alright. I'm awake." Sasuke muttered, sitting up drowsily and rubbing his tear filled eyes as he yawned.

Haruki sighed, annoyed at his sleepiness and laziness. Sasuke swung his legs to the side of his bed and expected to hear Haruki lecture at him again. Ever since the boy moved into his house once he decided to be good and start over, Sasuke, has been forced to eat good and healthy food while also doing all his work in time. It was so different from his usual lifestyle when he lived alone which was to eat probably nothing except some ramyun every day and sleep at 3.

Anyways, instead of hearing Haruki's 'oh-so-loved' lecture, Sasuke instead heard a small gasp and then a sigh that sounded like it came from disappointment and annoyance. "It happened again?" He heard Haruki ask. Sasuke rubbed his eyes more and looked up at Haruki who was looking down at his lap.

Only then did the Uchiha feel a slight uncomfortable tug at his pants and a small wetness in them. Looking down himself, afraid to see what he expected, Sasuke groaned as he saw a full erection making a small tent in his pants. Suddenly, he remembered the small wet dream he had the night before about a certain older boy... a certain older brother.

……….

That's it for now! That's just a preview so hope you read the actual sequel which will just be under the title of "I Hate It But I Love You 2" Or something like that just to make it easier. And even if I'm writing a sequel, I'm still writing other stories so hope you read them too! Thanks! :)


End file.
